


Bully me baby!

by sasunaruneechan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaruneechan/pseuds/sasunaruneechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and two of his followers bully Naruto. But what's a guy to do if your victim falls for you? Or worse, if you fall for your victim? An adopted fanfic. SasuNaru. AU. Sadism/masochism. violence. NO Rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bully me baby!

Bully me, baby  
________________________________________  
Bright and sunny summer days were meant to be enjoyed right? For Naruto Uzumaki it couldn't be really much enjoyable, getting chased around by the local bully and his gang of friends. The poor boy couldn't catch just one break. The group of three had been bullying him ever since they were little kids, when Sasuke Uchiha had first met the other boy, he rounded up two followers in kindergarten and made sure that both of them would tease and torment their fellow peer. They did not go after other kids but only played along with the others, not allowing Naruto to join in on any fun games like, soccer, baseball or even let him join in on the water fights that they had started with a few neighbourhood kids. Naruto thought it wasn't fair as he grew older and tried asking Sasuke and his loonies why they were hurting him and not letting him play with them. 

“Because we hate you, isn't it obvious?" Naruto was appalled by the hurtful words that the raven boy had said and ran home crying to his parents once again. 

Becoming of age and learning more of the bullying tactics that Sasuke was using, he also became aware of how bad it could get after reading a few stories from other people on a bullying site for victims and once-bullies. His curiosity led him to become more distant from his parents and he allowed the three students to bully him more than they have ever done before.   
He always felt it, yet couldn't feel it at the same time. Was it because he just didn't care to live anymore, was it because he had become so used to it that it just didn't bother him the way it did before? Thoughts like these would come to his mind and would never come out again, like it were to be made into a memory. The more they hit him or threw small rocks at him, the more Naruto wanted to get hit, like his skin would go to waste if no one did hit him. Twelve years had already gone by, his kindergarten bullying experience had passed him by. 

"Hey, Naruto…if there's someone or something bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it right?" Naruto looked over at his school counselor, Iruka Umino, and smiled his best smile that could only be seen from heaven. 

"No, I'm fine right now. Thanks anyway though!" He got up as quick as he had sat down and left the office altogether. 

'Like he could help me…' 

Was the last thought as Naruto walked down the long and beige hallway that headed for his class as well as others. His eyes had dark bags underneath them as well as dark circles above his eyelids. His arms and legs were thin with scratches all over and made him seem a bit taller than his actual size.

No one questioned his clothes or what kind of style he was into and just let him be, people began noticing him as the 'rebellious, emotional type' and he often got girls asking for his number or guys asking him out after school. They were all rejected and would give him an evil eye for not accepting. 

He never cared about that though, his mind could only go back to Sasuke and his group. Naruto longed to see them again for some reason, his chest would hurt if he didn't see his own bully. 

Naruto read about gayness but never believed he was gay until now. As he thought on this matter, the person he was just thinking about, was about to pass him but stopped and watched him go by. 

“So, how's the rebel doing?" The teen asked with a devilish smirk on his perfect lips.

"Huh? Oh…hey, Sasuke" Naruto stopped walking and faced the one-inch taller boy and kept his small frown on his face.

"You'll love what I'll do to you tomorrow, look forward to it." Sasuke replied and headed off out the side doors that led to the parking lot and the hills.

To be continued...  
________________________________________


	2. Knife of desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o/a/n:   
> Natsume: Ah, welcome back, readers. Hinata sempai has gone out for a bit and won't be back for the night, but if you'd like to read one of my-   
> Kanna: I don't think so short stuff, we were told to type this chapter up and we will, is that clear?   
> Natsume: Yes sensai…did you see that movie, it was terrible what that couple did to that poor guy  
> Kanna: Yes, yes, it was a tragic story but he made it out didn't he? So stop yakking and get this story done would you?  
>  Warning: Def. contains violence and shounen-ai, this story is rated M for safety   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Depressed and a little tired from only a day at school, Naruto went straight up to his bedroom, refusing to give his parents a hug or even a "hi". Minato, his father, sighed and sulked while he walked back down the stairs toward the living room where his wife sat and looked over at her gloomily.   
"Have patience, he'll tell us what's wrong sooner or later."   
"I just… don't know what to say anymore. It's like he's drifting away from us and it's like we can't stop him from hurting himself… as if there's a wall that protects him. Think it has something to do with his last birthday party we threw?"   
“Honey, you did your best at giving him that party. You just have to give him some time, maybe he has someone he likes." The mother smiled lightly at Minato and continued with her sewing project that she had started just a few days ago.   
________________________________________  
Naruto sat alone in his room, listening to some songs on his computer while reading a magazine on the latest card fashion. As weird as it sounded, Naruto Uzumaki, was a teen who collected cards of all sorts that caught his attention. He didn't know why, he just collected them without a thinking of what people would think of him. 

His walls were covered with posters of animated people and dark angels that referred to some of the bands he listened to. There was only one poster that he liked out of all that were pinned up on the walls. A male angel with spiky hair and dark rings around his eyes, embracing himself while showing off his muscles. Naruto had no clue why he bought it, only that it seemed to fascinate him. The look in the man's eyes was of pain but held strength at the same time. For some reason, it reminded him a bit of Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and put the magazine away onto his desk and sat at the computer. He closed the windows that held his music and yawned. There was little to do when you're sent home without homework. 

'I wonder what Sasuke has in store for me.' Naruto thought to himself and blushed a little, realizing that he was thinking about Sasuke quite a lot. 

He closed his curtains over to block out the sun's glare from striking him in the face and laid down on the soft bed. He closed his eyes not caring if his clothes were still on him or not and drifted into a sleep mode that could never be disturbed. 

As slow as a crocodile, awaiting to snap its prey, the door opened up just a bit. Minato and his wife looked at each other before closing the door. They both could understand what a long day it has been but had failed to understand what kind of torment Naruto was going through. If only their son had opened up a little more and told them what was really going on, that it all wasn't a fun place to go if three main characters were still around to torture him. 

Living in America was definitely hard on Naruto. Once were a family of Japan was now a part of the American society. Both parents of the teen were young before Naruto was born and wanted to live adventurously like Indiana Jones. But when real life had kicked in and Naruto was born, they both settled down for a bit to raise him to be a proper and respecting young man but the goal was seen as a failure considering the way Naruto was behaving every day after coming home from school.   
________________________________________  
The day that Naruto had looked forward to had come and he was not physically prepared for it since he skipped out on eating dinner along with his parents. His growling stomach became a nuisance while he walked into the cafeteria to get something to eat. As he passed some of the tables, a few girls at most of them, batted their eyelashes at him or would give him a wink. 

He rejected them by not saying anything to them and instead kept going until he got to the surprisingly short line up that stood inside of the patty shack.(1) 

Naruto noticed Sasuke was there too but decided not to say anything to him since he was too hungry to speak. He had been as of late, neglecting his schedule of eating a meal or anything for that matter for a few days and he would only eat unless he was alone with his family at home or by himself at one of the tables. The reason for eating breakfast at school was obviously because he didn't feel like having anything at home. But another reason was because he felt like he would need the energy for what was to come during lunch time. He cursed god for making high school recess less. He wanted to spend more time with Sasuke and his small gang. 

He bought a patty and heated it up in the microwave as the next person in line went up. Naruto took his patty when it was done and left the small shop that was also a classroom just a few steps away. His eyes locked onto Sasuke's but neither said anything while Naruto passed him by. 

After a few more steps and a few more side steps, he made it out into the hallway, making his way to his class while eating his patty. 

As quick as he had finished his patty, the bell had rang for lunch and Naruto got up quickly and rushed outside. It was like heaven when he was at school even though he was always getting beaten up constantly when Sasuke was given the chance. 

“Eager to get your punishment huh?" Naruto turned around and found himself face-to-face with his tormentor. 

“What punishment, I don't remember ever doing anything to you!" Naruto loved it when he was playing the victim and went along with it, acting as though he was never looking forward to the beating. 

"Your awful attitude disgusts me, you even have the nerve to look me in the eyes while you walk away without a care in the world!" 

"So… where are your little buddies, I don't see them around today." Naruto asked as he snapped his head around looking every which way he could. 

"They had business to attend to and I'm left to do all the work by myself, which shouldn't be a problem since you seem to not be in pain at all."

Wrong answer. He was very much in pain but only because he thought of Sasuke too much. It was true he never felt much pain when Sasuke and the boys hit him. The said boy looked Naruto up and down, as if he were scanning him for any sign of illness. It was clearly visible that Naruto was not getting enough energy that he needed for his body. 

"So what was this… great thing you said to look forward to?" Naruto asked, hoping the teen would get on with it so he could return to the 'normal' life. 

"Close your eyes and back up until your back hits the tree." Naruto did as he was told and backed away carefully, trying to avoid any unnecessary obstacles that lay dormant in his path.

Sasuke swooped in and kind of made himself tower over the other boy. He leaned closer to his lips, feeling the hot breath that escaped the other's mouth. Sasuke grinned to himself and plastered a kiss on the boy's lips, causing Naruto to snap his eyes open in shock. Neither expected this nor did they want it. It just… happened like an ice cream cone dropping onto the ground.

Sasuke saved the tongue thing for later and let himself go of the swollen lips that he had just kissed.

“Tell me… do you want me to hurt you?" Naruto dropped his head and looked away.

"So is that a yes?" Sasuke took out a small pocket knife.

“ Sasuke!" Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke’s hand.

"I thought you wanted me to hurt you." Naruto shook his head furiously.

"I'll only let you hurt me but never kill me!" Tears began to fall form in his eyes.

"Why not, you wouldn't care if you died."

"That's not true… If I were to die, there'd be no one else here for Sasuke." Sasuke had no idea what to say to the remark.

Naruto leaned back again against the tree and pulled Sasuke's arm toward his chest. Sasuke watched as the boy before him, lifted up his shirt with one hand and pulled Sasuke's hand that held the small knife, and made a cut without wincing in pain.

"Naruto… We call your kind, masochists." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes never left each other for a second while Sasuke just carved little cuts into the boy's exposed flesh.

The atmosphere was strange. It was not love that attracted the two, nor was it hate or jealousy. It was just a small world for the both of them, like a maze had gone off into their minds and there was no way out. Sasuke withdrew the knife from Naruto's flesh and licked the blood stained knife carefully with his tongue.

"Sasuke… We call your kind, psycho killers." Naruto teased and smiled as Sasuke put his arm down as he kissed Naruto on the lips again.

Naruto seemed a little more energetic than usual but liked his current style of clothing and lifestyle, and the world opened up a little space for him as he found out that the only thing to make him anymore happier than a deck of cards was his bully. But just because he opened up to Sasuke didn't mean he was going to open up for anyone else.  
________________________________________  
Later on at night, the parents were happy to have their son eating with them at the table again. Most of the time, he would take his dinner and go upstairs with it and would bring the plate down afterwards. Minato eyed his son warily while Kushina filled her plate with some of the food she had created.

"So… Something good happen at school?" Naruto shrugged as he ate some of the rice he had piled onto his plate.

"Sort of." Minato smiled a little at the small progress that was being made and continued to press on the subject.

"Meet someone new or?"

"I don't feel like talking, you'll just abandon me like I've read on the internet on what so many do when they tell their parents."

"Oh…. no, of course we wouldn’t sweetie."

"Kushina, don't baby him. Surely Naruto will tell us, right?" Naruto sighed to himself and prepared for the worst.

"I am… attracted to someone and… it's a guy." Minato began to choke on his food.

"That's…that's good, you're interacting with someone your own age and I'm glad you came out to tell us that you're… a gay."

"Mom…"

"Not that there's a problem with that, I just don't want to see you get your hopes up is all."

"Honey, why'd we leave Tokyo for?" Kushina shot her husband a glare and ate the rest of her food.

Naruto knew there would be an unsettling presence in the air and continued to eat his food. As soon as he was done, he headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the lights at the same time. He stripped himself bare until he was fully naked and prepared the tub, turning the hot water knob more than the cold knob and felt for the right amount of heat. He hated hot things but would eat hot foods. Although he loved the pain he was given, it had its limits as well. Fire was one of his limits.

Before getting into the tub, he glanced at himself in the cabinet mirror and saw the small carvings that Sasuke succeeded on and felt some of them. Although they looked healed, they still felt fresh as if it were beginning all over again. He went back to the air-jet tub that made a person feel like they were in an actual Jacuzzi. He slipped himself in, one foot at a time and sat down slowly like his butt had just sat on something spiky and sharp.

The water was nice and had a bit more warmth to it, Naruto hissed at the oncoming pain that began with his feet. The cut that he had gotten when he was two years old had become a scar on his ankle and has never gone away since. His mother told him it was because of a glass cup that he had on the table and it somehow slipped off the table and broke into a bunch of pieces, cutting into his ankle. She explained how many stitches he had to get.(2)

Naruto closed his eyes and a picture of Sasuke popped up into his brain. He blushed a little but put his head under the water and held his breath for a few seconds before pulling his head back up. That torture was definitely a day to remember for as long as he would live. He couldn't describe his feelings and felt a little better that Sasuke had responded to his small confession. Naruto looked forward to the next day at school and scrubbed himself down gently. The water was enough to cause him pain, he didn't need the white foam stuff to cause more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o/a/n:   
> Natsume: Eh, Naruto's fallen for this creep already? Jeez….
> 
> Kanna: Natsume-kun, do tell them the two things.
> 
> Natsume: Yeah, yeah.
> 
> (1): At Hinata sempai's school, she told me there was a small shop that sells a variety of candy and liquids there as well as their main course…Patties!
> 
> 2): Hinata sempai told me she got a cut from broken glass at her grandmother's house one Christmas. Or birthday, I forget, but she told me she needed three stitches for it.
> 
> Natsume: We hope you enjoyed this rather strange chapter and hope you will stick around!
> 
> Kanna: As it's said here… life does not get better for Naruto. Poor kid. Do stay tuned.


	3. Bullies don't hold back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O/A/N:  
> Never updated this in a long time, I completely forgot about it until now! Lol.
> 
> WARNING: Contains violence!
> 
> Disclaimer: I def. do not own Naruto

Kicked out from class and wandering the silent halls of his school, Naruto took a deep breath for the second time. As simple as it sounded, he had a bit of a nightmare the other night and couldn't sleep after that, leading up to sleeping in class.

He yawned again and looked outside the school's medium sized windows, gazing at the very same tree that Sasuke had kissed him under. Was all that too just a dream or a figment of his imagination?

Naruto knew the answer after he was stopped abruptly in the hall by Sasuke and the two others he usually had along tagging behind him. Kankuro and Shino, a formidable duo when together but being under Sasuke's orders, they obviously had no sense of self obedience when it came for thinking for themselves.

The three boys sneered at the blonde and waited for the boy to say something. Anything that would get them riled up just so they could beat Naruto up as an excuse. But the other teen did not say anything and instead, rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes and started walking past them like he had never even seen them!

Out of the three of them, Sasuke was the most hurt by this act and to show his anger and hatred, Sasuke chased after him, letting the other two ensue after him. But Naruto knew they wouldn't let him get away and as result of knowing this, the blonde stopped in his tracks and welcomed the beating. It wasn't as painful as he thought it'd be. Was it because Sasuke was holding back?

Rubbing his nose with his shirt sleeve, Naruto looked at the damage that was done. They had only left him with a bloody nose and a few bruises to his sides. They all sneered again and left the scene, walking as though none of it ever happened. He coughed into his hand and was surprised to see blood come up. Were the bruises really actually serious? Naruto didn't know and so in case of his injuries getting worse, he pulled himself together to walk himself to the school nurse. Although he liked the pain, it was one thing he could not accept. He wanted to know exactly why Sasuke had kissed him the other day and he was not about to die before knowing the answer.

'Just better not be that Jiraiya guy in there…' He thought to himself as he limped into the quiet and still room.

Looking around for anyone in sight, Naruto realized that there wasn't anyone here. Or so he thought. Giggling sounds had come from one of the small rooms where the students could lay down if they weren't feeling well. Apparently someone in the next room was feeling mighty chipper. Feeling the sense that he was walking in on a couple, Naruto took a seat on a bench just outside the rooms.

He looked around at the small office and began fantasizing about many different things. Much to his surprise, his fantasies took him to how Sasuke would look in a nurse's outfit or a doctor's lab coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O/A/N: Stopping it there for some more chapters to come!


	4. Nothing or something like a lucky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bully me, baby! Part 4.
> 
> ________________________________________  
> Alright, time to take this story over. The previous parts weren’t written by me but all chapters from here on will be! And to proof so I will write in present sentence. All my other story’s are too so I’d only get confused if I do so with one story and different with another. :P Besides, reading/writing the present sentence makes it better capable of empathizing with the characters and such. Or at least that’s my opinion.
> 
> Without further ado, the rest of the story. :P
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...  
> Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ________________________________________

**Recap:**

Rubbing his nose with his shirt sleeve, Naruto looked at the damage that was done. They had only left him with a bloody nose and a few bruises to his sides. They all sneered again and left the scene, walking as though none of it ever happened. He coughed into his hand and was surprised to see blood come up. Were the bruises really actually serious? Naruto didn't know and so in case of his injuries getting worse, he pulled himself together to walk himself to the school nurse. Although he liked the pain, it was one thing he could not accept. He wanted to know exactly _why_ Sasuke had kissed him the other day and he was not about to die before knowing the answer.

_'Just better not be that Jiraiya guy in there…'_ He thought to himself as he limped into the quiet and still room.

Looking around for anyone in sight, Naruto realized that there wasn't anyone here. Or so he thought. Giggling sounds had come from one of the small rooms where the students could lay down if they weren't feeling well. Apparently someone in the next room was feeling mighty chipper. Feeling the sense that he was walking in on a couple, Naruto took a seat on a bench just outside the rooms.

He looked around at the small office and began fantasizing about many different things. Much to his surprise, his fantasies took him to how Sasuke would look in a nurse's outfit or a doctor's lab coat.

**End recap.**

* * *

**Nothing / something like a lucky day**

* * *

 With his hand on his throat Naruto walks on the sidewalk towards his home. The school nurse Shizune had examined him and come with the conclusion that it was a small vein in his throat that  had popped and had caused him to cough up blood. It was nothing serious and would go over on its own but just in case she had advised Naruto to go home for the rest of the day. Naruto sighs as he lowers his hand and shoves it in his jeans pocket. His sides slightly hurt but he ignores it as he walks on, he wanted it after all though the thought of his life actually being in danger scared him. _I still didn’t get to ask Sasuke about that kiss..._ Naruto thinks as he sighs being slightly depressed. _Maybe it was just an experiment or something... That damn nightmare... Getting kicked out of class... Today is just nothing like a lucky day..._ Naruto sighs again feeling miserable until his eye catches something colorful. When he looks up to what it is he instantly stops as his eyes widen. His jaw drops  shortly before he dashes forward towards the poster that is pasted against the window of a closed shop. He folds his hands together while a wide grins spreads on his face and his bright blue eyes sparkle with excitement. The poster is an advertisement that announces a card conference that is coming up. _I always wanted to go to one! And now it will be so close by too!_ Naruto grins widely and he can’t help the soft awing sound that leaves his lips. He hastily picks out his agenda from his bag and writes the event near the right date with big letters and lots of exclamation marks. He then puts his agenda away and turns to the poster one more time. He grins to it with closed eyes and holds up his thumb to it before he turns in the direction of his home and skips away. Turning circles every now and then as he feels like humming, his depression and saddened mood long forgotten.

* * *

 “Tadayma!” Naruto shouts as he enters his home but he’s surprised as he hears no reply. After kicking his shoe’s of he walks further into the house and takes a look in the kitchen and the living room. Then his eye falls on the clock and he sighs as he scratches the back of his head. _Of course... It’s only one o’clock. The one time I come home cheerful and they aren’t there to witness it... How typical._ Naruto shrugs it off before he rushes upstairs and throws his bag in the corner of his room. After changing in some more comfortable clothes and turning on his laptop he goes down to the kitchen where he has some toast for lunch. Before he goes upstairs again he makes himself a big cup with chocolate milk, adding extra amount of cacao. Liking his lips Naruto goes back to his room where he sets the cup on his desk after having taken a sip. Thinking about the card conference he picks out a sketch book and some pencils. He then turns around and takes out a larger book with the favorite cards of his collection. Using them as sample and inspiration Naruto starts to sketch a few cards after having opened his music windows on his laptop.

 

After quite some hours Naruto looks at his work and nods as he is satisfied with the results, having designed three cards himself. He stretches his arms and yawns loudly before he takes a look at the time on the right corner of his desktop. _Nearly five o’clock huh... Mom and dad won’t be home till six... I guess I could take a nap..._ Naruto thinks as he stands up and yawns again while he walks to his bed and drops himself on it. He sighs deeply in contentment as he snuggles in his pillow and allows the sleep to kidnap him to his dream world.

 

* * *

 “Come all! Come all! Ladies and gentlemen!” Sounds the voice of a salesman standing behind his table while he plays with a pack of cards, letting them go from one hand to the other like magicians can do. Naruto slowly gets closer being interested in the large amount of special cards that the stand announces. “Feeling like today is your lucky day? Then this is the place to be! Come and take your chance and it might be you who goes home with an exclusive, rare, special card!”

 

Naruto can’t help himself but step forward to the man who smiles at him before he holds the cards up like a fan, instructing Naruto to pick one. While sticking his tongue out in thought Naruto hovers his hand above the cards before deciding on one. The man smiles as Naruto pulls it out and as he turns it around to look at it his new card, his jaw drops. On the card there is a black angel, nearly identical to the poster Naruto has. The only difference being that the angel doesn’t only look like Sasuke, it is Sasuke. And the expression isn’t one of pain and hidden strength but one of contentment as the angelic Sasuke is smiling softly with closed eyes. Naruto is even more surprised as Sasuke opens his eyes and turns his head to smile at Naruto who is just too stunned to move. The angel moves his arm into Naruto’s direction as if he’s reaching out for him and Naruto can’t help but lay his finger on the small hand. As soon as they make contact Naruto can feel a tingling feeling  and adrenaline rush through his body as the card starts to glow and suck him in. Naruto screams as his body shrinks while Sasuke pulls him into the card. When the tingling stops Naruto opens his eyes again, sensing the warmth around him. When he looks up he looks into Sasuke’s face who looks back at him with an amused expression. Naruto’s face heathens up as he realizes that Sasuke is holding him in a tight embrace against his bare chest. Black wings softly move to keep them steady in the air that surrounds them with the most beautiful sunset colors. Despite his embarrassment Naruto holds on to Sasuke a little tighter as he realizes that it’s only the raven’s strong arms that prevent him from falling. He can smell Sasuke’s scent and inhales deeply as he enjoys being so close to him, taking advantage of the situation.

 

 “Sasuke-“

 

“Shhh...” Sasuke interrupts Naruto as he slowly lowers themselves, turning around in circles even slower.

 

They land on a blood red cloud where they sit a cross each other, the raven’s eyes fixed on the young man before him. Naruto looks around himself as he notices that this is the only cloud in the fire colored sky. He blushes madly as Sasuke suddenly pulls him close and inhales the scent of his blond hair. He teasingly bites Naruto’s ear, causing Naruto to only just stifle a moan. He keeps his eyes closed as Sasuke kisses his neck and goes lower, him seemingly having lost his shirt and only being in just his jeans, just like the angel who now kisses his collarbone. Naruto hisses as a stinging pain that comes from his chest and as he looks down he notices all the cuts on his upper body, seemingly his blood being the reason the cloud is so red. Sasuke licks along a cut, catching the blood and Naruto cant help the moan of pain that escapes his lips. The black winged angel looks up and notices the blonds blue eyes being closed while his breathing has quickened. He leans up carefully and gently places his lips on Naruto’s, giving him a gentle, innocent kiss. Naruto opens his mouth, wanting Sasuke to deepen the kiss, but his desire is not fulfilled as he suddenly feels as if he falls right through the cloud. He screams and as he looks upwards he sees Sasuke waving at him through the hole he fell to, a sadistic expression on his face.

  

“Aahaah! Oef!” Naruto groans as he has fallen from his bed. Grumbling he makes his way out of his blankets and sits up to look around, only to be disappointed as he finds that Sasuke really isn’t there. “Tsss... and it finally was a good dream too...” Naruto complains while scratching the back of his head.

 

 “Naruto? Dinner is ready.” Kushina calls from downstairs. Naruto groans before he yawns again and eventually forces himself to get up to get his dinner. After that dream being interrupted he has no longer the desire to eat downstairs with his parents...

 

* * *

 Elsewhere, quite some miles from the Uzumaki family, dinner has just been ready as well. But not for a whole family though as one Uchiha eats it in silence at the dinner table in that grand Uchiha house, to small to be a mansion, but bigger then the regular houses.

 

After finishing up the raven haired places the dishes in the wash machine and intends to take something to drink when his mobile goes off.

 

“Nii-san you’re late again...” Sasuke says as he picks up after reading who calls him.

 

“Sorry about that, Sasuke.” Itachi replies calmly. “Things at work are rather hectic around this time of the year, you know that.” 

  _Yeah like nearly every time in every year..._ Sasuke thinks bitterly. “I leave dinner for you in the microwave... I guess I’ll see you tomorrow...”

 

 “Thank you, little brother. We’ll talk some more tomorrow.” Itachi replies ever kindly and Sasuke can hear that his secretary is calling him for another meeting.

 

Sasuke sighs after hanging up and quickly gets himself something to drink, puts his brother’s food in the microwave, like promised, before making his way to his room.

 

_Tsk... I can hardly remember the last time we had dinner together..._ Sasuke thinks as he closes his door and finishes the glass of milk he had taken along. He puts it on his desk to take downstairs later and his eyes catch the picture, a family portrait, hanging on the wall. _Mom...Dad... Why..?!_ Sasuke closes his eyes stiff as he leans on the desk with his hands, which he has folded to fists, as he tries his hardest to fight against his tears. He quickly turns around and grabs his shirt at the place of his aching heart as he holds his other hand in front of his eyes, ordering himself to calm down and think of something else. Normally the happy days with Itachi would pop up in his mind but this time it was the kiss underneath the tree with a certain blond. Sasuke lowers his hand and opens his eyes as he just stares at the ground. _Why... Did I do that... Anyway.._? He thinks before walking to his bed where he lets himself fall on it. I _don’t like him like that. I even hate him! So... Why..?_ As Sasuke ponders on the question sleep starts to take him over and before he knows it, it is morning already.

 

* * *

 “Yoh, Sasuke! Working early as usual.”

 

Suigetsu grins on which Sasuke replies with a simple; “Hn.” And continues to draw down the design he had in mind for the event that will be held a month from now.

 

The company ‘Sharingan’ belongs to the Uchiha’s for generations and currently belongs to Itachi. Sharingan is an events managing company that organizes events when asked.   from party’s to concerts, to conventions, to special events, to advertisement on the event, security, place, time, prices, stadia, space, tickets, food/drinking supplies, associates, costumes (partly), instruments(partly), which bands,  which people must be invited, limits, special effects, precautions, etc. All this is what the company organizes against a fair price which is a lot. Itachi being the leader of such a company has quite a lot work to do and to less preparation to take on the job. But as generous as he is, he still fulfills his duty as the eldest Uchiha. Their parents had unfortunately died to early while they were on a business trip.

 

Sasuke knows that his brother has his hands full and tries to help him the best he can by working in the advertisement department. He works there any time he’s got while he also does it to see his brother as often as he could. Despite the hard work Sasuke does enjoy it. Creating posters and flyers is one of the things he finds challenging while at the same time he can let his mind wander off every now and them. Not to mention that he is often not disturbed  by anyone except for his colleges that is. Which Suigetsu is one of. As is the ever kind, but quiet Jugo.

 

 “Whoa, that looks actually quite nice. It’s for the Rise of the Phoenix festival right?” Suigetsu says as he takes a look at the design Sasuke is working on. Sasuke nods at that while Suigetsu walks around him to take a seat at the long desk not to far from him.

 

The design Sasuke made had been one of a phoenix spreading his fire colored wings while little phoenixes fly around him in a dark night sky. Sparks surround them and lanterns are alight as they fly up in the sky. All together the poster will be filled with black and all kinds of fire colors. The colors will be filled in later though as this is still just a design which Sasuke will later elaborate as a grand painting.

 

“Got any plans for tomorrow night?” Suigetsu asks as his laptop starts up.

 

 “Not really.” Sasuke answers as he keeps focused on his work.

 

“Great! Then we can go to this new club I found.” Suigetsu says and clicks the internet icon to start up Google. It is his job to be creative with the digital kind of advertisement. Google being one of the sources for inspiration.

 

“Just to find a girl so you can get laid again huh. I’ll pass.” Sasuke answers on which Suigetsu glares at him, which of course is unseen, or rather ignored, as Sasuke keeps focused on his work.

 

“Just because I tried some things out in the past doesn’t mean I’m a player. I’m ready for a serious relationship now. Come on man, I’m nineteen already!” Suigetsu states.

 

 “Yeah, so am I. So? I’d doubt you’d find anything at such a club. Plenty of our age don’t have a steady relationship anyway.”

 

“Honestly, dude, you’re just not one to talk. I mean, you’re still in high school so it’s no wonder you’re not aware that other guys our age do are searching for a steady relationship.” Suigetsu answers. “All those high school chicks are nothing but eye candy playing around, nothing serious even with school. But in college... Man, that’s where the real chicks are. Those aren’t girls but actual woman who are fighting hard for something. And-“

 

“And you honestly think that such serious women are at clubs wasting their time and killing some brain cells with alcohol?” Sasuke remarks as he interrupts Suigetsu who has nothing to say at that, Sasuke having him completely and undeniably check mate.

 

“S-shut up.” Suigetsu hisses and Sasuke smirks as he lays his pencil down.

 

The time has come to pick up the brushes and paint this poster which, if everything goes right, will be his masterpiece. While making the preparations he can’t help his mind wandering of to a certain blond and before he knows it his fantasies take him to a dancing, sexy Naruto in a club.

 

* * *

 “Tadayma...” Sasuke mumbles as he closes the door of his home behind him.

 

“Okairi, Sasuke.” Sasuke looks up quickly as he recognizes his brother’s voice, being utterly surprised to find him home. “Dinner is almost ready. Would you set the table?”

 

Sasuke nods at that as he follows his brother into the kitchen where he starts to pick out the plates and such while Itachi takes care of the food he’s cooking.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be home this early.” Sasuke says as he places down the knives and forks.

 

“I took this evening off in order to discuss some things with you. It has been quite some time since we had dinner together too. Or did you have any plans for tonight?” Itachi asks on which Sasuke shakes his head. He takes over the two glasses that Itachi hands over to him and as their fingers slightly brush against each other, a wave of nostalgic feelings overcomes Sasuke. After he puts the glasses next to their plates, he looks down and closes his eyes stiff in order to push the tears away. He sighs deeply once before shaking his head and focusing on Itachi again who takes a look at the lasagna in the oven, deeming it ready.

 

“Tell me, Sasuke, how’s school going?” Itachi asks as they each sit at their place with a piece lasagna in front of them. Sasuke shrugs while chewing.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not that difficult after all...” Sasuke replies before taking another bite and Itachi nods before swallowing.

 

“That’s good. As long as you keep doing your best.” Itachi says as he cuts out the next piece. “And your project?”

 

“That’s going quite well actually.” Sasuke answers. “I’m making a poster for the Rise of the Phoenix festival. I just started today with trying out the different colors on sketches. If things keep going this way it will be done half a week before the festival.”

 

“That’s good news.” Itachi says as he stands up to lean over the bar and picks a wet washcloth before going to Sasuke’s side of the table where he kneels before him. “And I can tell you started painting today. A lot of red and yellow I take it.” Itachi smiles as he uses the cloth to wash a yellow spot just above Sasuke’s left eyebrow. “You’re still covered in paint.”

 

“Nii-san... I can do it myself...” Sasuke says stubborn but doesn’t interfere as his brother washes another red dot on the left side of his forehead. “I intended to take a shower today anyway... You don’t have to do this...”

 

“I know.” Itachi says before putting the washcloth away and sitting at the table again. “I just enjoy taking care of my little brother. I remember the first time you got your hands on paint.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know already...” Sasuke says agitated as he remembers all to well how his brother and mother had kept teasing him about it. “I don’t want to talk about it...” Itachi chuckles at that.

 

They eat in silence for a while and when their plates are nearly empty Itachi says; “Two weeks from  now there is an art exhibition. If you’d like we could go there together.”  

 

“You really mean it?” Sasuke asks, surprise clearly in his voice. “What about work?”

 

“It’s two weeks from now. I’ll just schedule this in and by then things won’t be so hectic anymore.” Itachi says as he gathers their plates. “That is, if you want to go.”

 

“What do you think? It’s been quite a while since we went anywhere together.” Sasuke says smiling, while he notices that it’s been a while since he’s sincerely done that. They talk some more about the exhibition before they each go to their bedrooms, having to get up early in the morning to get to work.

 

The next day the Uchiha brothers leave for Sharingan together where Sasuke works hard on his project. Even Suigetsu notices that Sasuke is in a good mood which is a side he hasn’t seen often on the Uchiha. He grins to himself as he thinks that it’s probably because of a girl, and that it would be about time Sasuke found someone to love.

 

* * *

“Uhrgg… I hate Mondays…” Naruto complains to himself and yawns as he’s on his way to school. Passing the school gates he can already see his raven haired bully standing against the wall of the school. Their eyes meet for a moment before Sasuke turns to walk to the side of the school where he turns the corner, which is the only reason the contact is broken, and were it not for the sadistic smirk, Naruto would have held up his shoulders and move on. But instead of entering the school he follows after the raven, as he knows is part of Sasuke’s plan. As he turns the corner he can see the tree they had kissed under before, but the one he had kissed that day now isn’t anywhere in sight. Naruto looks around himself but can’t find a trace of his bully anywhere as he walks towards the tree. Leaning one hand on it, he looks around himself some more, wondering where Sasuke went and whether it was just some joke to lure him here.

 

“Ah!” Naruto groans as he feels something hitting his head, and as he looks at the ground he can see that it’s a rather large twig. When he looks up to where it came from he finds Sasuke sitting quite some branches above him, smirking down at the blond like a predator watching his pray.

 

“You’d better climb, moron. Or aren’t those small arms strong enough to hold you?” Sasuke grins sadistically.

 

“I can climb. But why would I?” Naruto replies as he takes the role of the victim again, not wanting to show how eager he is to climb up to the one he loves.

 

“If you don’t, we will cross paths later in school. And believe me, you don’t want that to happen, taken that It won’t be just me anymore then.” Sasuke says, referring to Kankuro and Shino.

 

Naruto scowls at that before he silently does as his bully tells him to. When his hand has reached the branch Sasuke is sitting on, said raven takes it and pulls Naruto up, not that gently.

 

“Uhg..” Naruto groans as Sasuke pushes him against the tree with his hands above his head. Their faces are just inches apart from one another as they look into each other’s eyes. While keeping Naruto’s hands above his head with one hand, Sasuke has a pointy twig in the other one which he pokes Naruto’s side with. Naruto has to bite his lip hard in order not to laugh it out, but Sasuke has noticed the silent snort.

 

“Hnn… You think this is funny?” Sasuke asks pushing the twig deeper into Naruto’s side, which doesn’t feel that ticklish anymore.

 

“I just don’t know why you would do that? If that’s your new strategy then you might as well start to tread me kindly- Ahagn-“ Naruto closes his eyes and bites his lip again as Sasuke keeps pushing the twig deeper into his side.

 

“You know that in the past, tickling was often used as a way of torture. But I won’t do that to you now. It would get to much attention taken the noise you’d make.” Sasuke grins evilly as he moves the twig again to poke elsewhere in Naruto’s belly, and he notices how Naruto bites his lip again as he pushes harder. Seeing how Naruto tries his hardest to hold back the moans and groans while holding his eyes closed, Sasuke can feel a certain hunger awaken within him. He can’t seem to keep his eyes of the blonds lips of which the lower one has started to bleed. As he moves the twig elsewhere again he leans in closer and finally he closes the gap between them as their lips touch. Naruto’s breath hitches for a moment, surprised by the tender sensation that now accompanies the pain.

Sasuke carefully slides his tongue over Naruto’s lower lip to lick up the blood on which, to his surprise, Naruto opens his mouth. Before Sasuke could react any more on it they can hear the school bell ringing, announcing the start of their classes.

As they break apart they both look away from each other, though if they’d glance at each other they’d notice the red cheeks they have in common now.

  
“Guess we’ve got to go to our class…” Naruto mumbles shortly on which Sasuke replies with a simple hn.

“You better not speak a word about this to anyone. Got that?” Sasuke says sternly as he pushes the twig into the palm of Naruto’s hand, who yelps at the sudden pain as Sasuke pushes harder than before. He nods quickly and by the time he opens his eyes, Sasuke has made it down the tree already.

 

* * *

  **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this story written by my hand finished.....  
> Please tell me what you think guys!  
> I have already written down how this story will go, from beginning to end. All I have to do is write it all out... ^.^


	5. Dark days of misfortune

  **Bully me, baby! Part 5.**  

* * *

 

This fanfic is adopted by me from ‘hinatachan the itaxnaru luver’

 

* * *

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

* * *

 

**Recap:**

Seeing how Naruto tries his hardest to hold back the moans and groans while holding his eyes closed, Sasuke can feel a certain hunger awaken within him. He can’t seem to keep his eyes of the blonds lips of which the lower one has started to bleed. As he moves the twig elsewhere again he leans in closer and finally he closes the gap between them as their lips touch. Naruto’s breath hitches for a moment, surprised by the tender sensation that now accompanies the pain.

Sasuke carefully slides his tongue over Naruto’s lower lip to lick up the blood on which, to his surprise, Naruto opens his mouth. Before Sasuke could react any more on it they can hear the school bell ringing, announcing the start of their classes.

As they break apart they both look away from each other, though if they’d glance at each other they’d notice the red cheeks they have in common now.

  
“Guess we’ve got to go to our class…” Naruto mumbles shortly on which Sasuke replies with a simple hn.

“You better not speak a word about this to anyone. Got that?” Sasuke says sternly as he pushes the twig into the palm of Naruto’s hand, who yelps at the sudden pain as Sasuke pushes harder than before. He nods quickly and by the time he opens his eyes, Sasuke has made it down the tree already.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**Dark days of misfortune**

* * *

 

“Fuck, where is it?!” Naruto mumbles to himself as he sprints down the school stairs again.

 

It has been one and a half week since Sasuke had kissed him in the tree and to Naruto’s surprise Sasuke hadn’t soughed him out that often since. When the raven came to school early he would instantly go to his class where Naruto would often find him working, on which he guessed was homework. As soon as the final class was over his bully would be the first to leave school grounds as if he were in a hurry. And even in break times the raven just seems to disappear and sometimes even come late for the next class. Naruto doesn’t have a clue what could have changed his secret crush so much. He misses him and hopes that Sasuke won’t ignore him from now on. Which is pretty much reason why he’s not that angry now, taken that it must have been Sasuke and his gang who hid his schoolbag.

 

“Naruto?” Iruka asks as Naruto is about to sprint past him. “Classes ended a couple of hours ago. Shouldn’t you be at home by now?”

 

“Eh, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto puts on his fake grin again as he scratches the back of his head. “Y-yeah I was just about to, actually. Had some stuff to finish and boy does time fly when you’re busy with homework!” Naruto chuckles for a bit and he notices how Iruka frowns at his words. Before his counselor can say anything Naruto has turned around to run towards the exit of the school. He’s sure to find his schoolbag tomorrow.

 

“It’s nearly half past six... Mom and dad will be worried if I’m not home soon...” Naruto softly mumbles to himself. _Not that I care much about that... There are probably only awkward silences if I’ll have to eat dinner with them or something... I really hate that._

 

Naruto takes a turn to the left and with that he leaves the sidewalk and the road behind to follow a sand path which is only allowed for bikers and pedestrians. To the side of it, at the foot of the grassy hill, is a river. At Naruto’s left side there are trees every now and then.

He lazily kicks a stone to the side as he walks on, hands in his pockets, thinking of what his bully might be doing right now.

 

“Grrr! I just can’t get him out of my head!” Naruto shouts to the sky and he messes up his hair. When he opens his eyes again he sees something strange in the tree before him. It’s black but to big to be a bird. Naruto takes a few steps closer and holds his hand above his eyes to block the sun out.

 

_No way... There of all places?!_ Naruto thinks as he recognizes his schoolbag and runs towards the tree. “Yep, definitely mine... Seems I’m gonna get home pretty late...”

 

After sighing once more he starts to climb up the tree. As a child he loved tree climbing a lot and the thought of Sasuke luring him into the tree again, makes his heart skip a beat.

 

“Gotcha!” Naruto says softly as he is high up in the tree and manages to get the strap of his bag, but when he pulls it appears to be stuck behind some branches. Naruto groans in frustration as he keeps pulling never the less. By moving his leg he hopes to find some more grip, but instead the branch he was standing on breaks and with a scream Naruto tumbles down.

With his back towards the ground he breaks through a few more branches before lending on his side on the ground. He coughs and keeps laying down as he feels the scars and bruises, that are the result of his fall, all over his body. After swaying on the branch high above for a while, his schoolbag also finds his way down to the ground, lending right next to the wounded blond.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Sasuke, you’re still here?” Suigetsu asks as he walks into their already gone dark advertisement department.

 

There are tables with some computers, pencils and other materials at the right half of the room. The left half of the room is mainly left empty with the exception of some easels and lights. Sasuke is currently working on the left half of the room, his artwork hanging on the wall. There are some smaller ones which are composition, contrast and color sketches mainly, but in the middle hangs Sasuke’s grand master piece. Even Sasuke has to stand on his toes to reach the upper part, and he isn’t specific the smallest there, and the downside nearly reaches the ground.

Suigetsu whistles as he steps closer to take a better look at his colleagues masterpiece which is nearly half finished.

 

“Looking good. I mean, of course it does, taken the time you put in it. But still, you do so more then with previous projects right?” Suigetsu says as he takes in the details of the phoenix’s feathered face.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke says his usual trademark as he keeps on painting the lantern in the back which he intends to finish today. A silence shortly falls, though by now Suigetsu is already used to getting not much more of an answer from the Uchiha.

 

“Yeah well, I hate to interrupt, but I’m gonna go soon. And it’s kinda my turn to lock things up here so...” Suigetsu says as he moves from one feet to the other impatiently, yet he doesn’t get much of an answer again. Just when he is about to say something of it again, Sasuke sighs and lowers his pencil before stepping away.

 

“Just let me clean this up fast.” He says and takes the pallet and pencils to the sink which stands left against the wall.

 

“Go ahead. I’m gonna close the other doors already then, mind leaving through the back?” Suigetsu asks as he stands in the doorway already.

 

“Uhn.” Sasuke replies as he keeps cleaning up and Suigetsu knows that he is just fine with it.

 

Oh yes, Suigetsu has Sasuke all figured out. The ‘Hn’ language of the Uchiha’s isn’t all that hard to understand, if you know how to listen to it. Just two simple letters and yet so many things can be said with it. Though only those who truly know an Uchiha can understand it, and Suigetsu knows that he does. So often he had heard that Sasuke is hard to see through, so many girls call him mysterious or something. But once you get to know him and work with him as often as he does, you’ll find that Sasuke isn’t all that hard to read, or so Suigetsu figures.

 

“Sasuke?” Suigetsu asks as he comes back into their study room, but there is no sign of the raven. “I guess he left already then...” Suigetsu remarks to himself and intends to close the door until he notices the scent of paint. _We’re all so gonna get a head age if we have to work in this tomorrow..._

He walks up to the window and opens it to let some fresh air replace the paint scented one. He takes a deep breath of fresh air before turning around to close of the rest of the building and head home.

 

* * *

 

“Tadayma...” Naruto mumbles as he finally closes the door of his house.

 

“Naruto?!” Kushina calls from the living room. “Where have you been?! It is nearly nine o’clock!”

 

“I just had some stuff to finish...” Naruto replies as he puts of his shoes and his parent’s come into the hallway.

 

“Don’t lie to your mother, young man.” His father states sternly. “Tell us where have you been, and by god, don’t let it be with another man...” That statement causes Naruto’s anger to heat up.

 

_They don’t trust me..._ He suddenly realizes as his mother looks at him with worry while his father looks sternly, angry but they also hide his concern. “It is none of your fucking business!” Naruto shouts and pushes his way past them as he runs up the stairs to his room.

 

“Naruto!” Minato calls after him and he intends to follow his son but his loving wife stops him from doing so.

 

“Let him be alone for now. If he wishes to talk to us, he will. You can’t force him...” Minato calms down at her words but he can see how powerless she feels and he knows that she can read it in his eyes to.

That night is one filled with a storm. The wind blows hard through the city streets where everyone who is still outside tries to hurry home. The rain pounders down and in the distance there is the sound of thunder in the jet black sky where no star can manage to shine through.

While Sasuke dreams of a long lost life with his brother and parents, Naruto’s sleep is haunted by nightmares of knives, pointy branches, a certain raven and disapproving parents.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the city, high in the sky, a lost soul tries to fight against the raging wind and rain. It searches for a place to take shelter but it can’t find any. Flying a building by, it suddenly feels a warmer breeze and decides to go back to it.

It manages to find his way in through this small hole, where it is save from the storm outside.

But as a couple of hours have past and the storm has calmed down, the little soul wanted to go outside again to search for his family, but with every attempt it seems to bounce back. Each time and every passing hour he can see the night sky getting brighter and it feels like it’s so close to that freedom. But no matter how often the poor thing tries, some sort of force field appears to prevent him from finding that freedom.

 

* * *

 

The next day Sasuke has woken up early, despite it being a Saturday. The raven is soon up and preparing breakfast as he appears to be in a good mood. For this is not just any Saturday, oh no. Today his big brother will take him to the Art exhibition. An entire day with his Nii-san. Alright, not an entire day but half a day. Itachi couldn’t get the whole day off after all, but Sasuke is already glad with the time that they can spend together.

After having his breakfast he prepares himself to go to ‘Sharingan’ and work on his project some more, but a sudden call prevents that.

 

“Hello?” Sasuke says as he picks up his phone, not recognizing the number.

 

“Sasuke? This is principal Kurenai speaking.” Sasuke instantly recognizes her voice, and for the principal to call him, often doesn’t bode well. “I would like to speak to you, on short notice. I know this is very unprofessional, taken that it’s not a school day today. But unfortunately you’re not the only one in line, nor are you the most severe case. But I know from experience that if I do not discuss this with you soon, it will only shove up till it’s to late.”

 

“I understand...” Sasuke says and swallows. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Is ten o’clock alright with you? We could discuss this at the bar near the river where the bridge for the train rail is. Does that ring a bell? ‘River song’ was the name if I remember correctly...” Kurenai says and Sasuke notices the uncertainty in her voice.

 

“I’ve heard of the place yes. I’ll be there then.” Sasuke replies and soon they have finished the conversation.

 

Sasuke sighs as he puts his phone away. That sure left a dent in his plan. But at least it didn’t spoil the time he has with his brother which will be around two o’clock. He decides to turn on his laptop to get some inspiration for his work and such, taken that if he’d go to ‘Sharingan’ now, he’d have to leave instantly for the appointment with the school principle.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto wakes up for the first time it’s half past nine. He sighs as he crawls under the blankets again, ignoring the pain of his sides  and the scratches all over his body. He vaguely hears his mother calling him from downstairs. Something about that she’s going to the market and that he has to wake up to do the laundry. He groans some more as he hears the door being closed but soon the house is entirely empty, his father being to work so they have enough money to travel somewhere again, and Naruto let’s his dream world kidnap him from reality again, though this time the nightmares stay somewhat away.

* * *

 

“Mind if I join you?” Sasuke looks up and intends to shove the request away, like he did so often when annoying girls asked him that, but he stops as he remembers that it is this girl, or rather woman, that he has an appointment with.

 

“Well then.” Kurenai states after sitting down and having ordered her drink. “I’m sure you’re curious as to why we’re here. So I’ll get straight to the point.” Kurenai stops for a moment when hers and Sasuke’s drink are served. “Lately I have heard from multiple teachers that you’ve been late for their classes and sometimes even miss them. Tell me, Sasuke, is this true?”

 

“Yes...” Sasuke answers as he looks away, not daring to look into her eyes, which he knows are filled with disapproval and worry. A look he never wished to be directed at him again.

 

“I see... To be honest, I’m surprised. You’re a smart kid, Sasuke, very smart. But skipping classes will eventually be fatal for you too, you know this better than most. If there is anything wrong, you can come talk to us about it, but don’t let yourself fall to former behavior... You can’t afford yourself to waste another year...”

 

“You don’t think I know that?!” Sasuke snaps as he has folded his fists under the table.

 

He remembers it clearly. That dark period of his life... That dark and lonely year... Two years of school wasted... The first one being grade four of lower school. The year their parents had died, at the time they had their tests to go to next grade. Sasuke could easily have made it, but the pain of that loss had made him lose all interest in school. Everyone around him was so compassionate and they understood that he didn’t make it.

The years after he made it, but how he couldn’t say. At the beginning of high school though, it all came back. That one day had made it all come back, made him lose his motivation all over again.

But this was different. Sasuke knew that, he understood the teachers concern and therefore is willing to explain it to them. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before starting his explanation.

 

“This is different however... You see, I’ve been working on a project for my brother’s company. It takes quite some time, yes, but I believe that it’s important for my future as well.” Kurenai rises a brow at that before she takes another sip of her drink.

 

“What kind of project then?” She asks. The question catches Sasuke off guard, but he doesn’t show it as he starts to explain.

 

“Company Sharingan is an event managing company. I work at the advertisement department. Soon the Rise of the Phoenix festival, which Sharingan helps organizing, will be held. Currently I’m working on a grand poster for it. It’s one of my biggest projects thus far and I hope that it will turn out to be the best I’ve ever painted.” Kurenai can tell that Sasuke truly does enjoy doing this. The way he tells about it, the enthusiasm, as far as an Uchiha shows it, it’s also clearly to see in his eyes.

 

“I see.” Kurenai answers and smiles softly before taking her glass again. The smile slightly confuses Sasuke but he doesn’t show it as he takes a sip of his drink too. “I want you to promise me something though.” She says after some silence. “Make sure you don’t fall behind. No skipping classes.”

 

“I promise.” Sasuke says, already glad she doesn’t disapprove his work.

 

“The teachers at school will keep an eye on you though, and if they tell  me their concerns for your progress, I will have to take more drastic action and ask you, and your brother, to stop the work at the company. It’s a good thing you get contacts at the place you wish to work, but don’t forget that if you want a decent job, there or somewhere else, you stand a much better chance as a graduate from high school at least. You’re pretty late with that already, don’t let another year go to waste...” With that Kurenai stands up as Sasuke nods.

 

They say their goodbyes and soon Sasuke is outside, walking towards the company as it is nearly eleven o’clock. His cheerful mood is long gone as her words keep repeating themselves in his mind. The disappointment, the threat but mostly that last line that brings so many bad memories back, memories he’s not proud of.

_“Don’t let another year go to waste...”_ Sasuke angrily kicks away an empty can, feeling really agitated by it all. His phone suddenly rings, causing him to shake of his bad mood, especially as he sees the callers ID.

 

“Yoh, Nii-san.” Just calling his brother that like he used to, gets him in a better mood.

 

“Hey Sasuke.” Itachi replies over the phone, though Sasuke can also hear some people walking in and out, softly whispering things to his brother before they leave again. “Listen, I know I promised to take you to that Art exhibition, but some urgent things came up.” Sasuke can feel his chest tighten at hearing that.

 

“W-we can always go a couple of hours later... Or tomorrow...” Sasuke replies, though he knows very well how little that chance is, he keeps clinging on to that small bit of hope that he has.

 

“I’m sorry Sasuke. I truly am. Surely some other time we can go, but not today or tomorrow. Some project went wrong and it’s really hectic right now... I still have the tickets you know... They lie on the table, so if you want to you can still go with a friend.”

 

“Hn...”

 

“I really am sorry Sasuke. I couldn’t foresee this either, but I promise I will make it up to you. Then you can choose where we go.”

 

“Fine...” Sasuke knows his brother truly means it. The plans for the exhibition weren’t fake either, they both really wanted to go. But his brother has way to much responsibility on his shoulders and too less preparation or experience. “Don’t make it an all-nighter though.”

 

“I wont.” And Sasuke can hear his brother smile at the other end of the line. “I love you, my Ototo.”

 

“Uhn... Love you too...” Sasuke mumbles back and he knows that Itachi can hear him softly smile now too.

 

They end their conversation and once more Sasuke sighs as he puts his phone away. Not feeling much for painting anymore, Sasuke decides to wander around with no clear destination in mind.

* * *

 

**To be continued...**


	6. Red day

**Bully me, baby! Part 6.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

  

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“Yoh, Nii-san.” Just calling his brother that like he used to, gets him in a better mood.

 

“Hey Sasuke.” Itachi replies over the phone, though Sasuke can also hear some people walking in and out, softly whispering things to his brother before they leave again. “Listen, I know I promised to take you to that Art exhibition, but some urgent things came up.” Sasuke can feel his chest tighten at hearing that.

 

“W-we can always go a couple of hours later... Or tomorrow...” Sasuke replies, though he knows very well how little that chance is, he keeps clinging on to that small bit of hope that he has.

 

“I’m sorry Sasuke. I truly am. Surely some other time we can go, but not today or tomorrow. Some project went wrong and it’s really hectic right now... I still have the tickets you know... They lie on the table, so if you want to you can still go with a friend.”

 

“Hn...”

 

“I really am sorry Sasuke. I couldn’t foresee this either, but I promise I will make it up to you. Then you can choose where we go.”

 

“Fine...” Sasuke knows his brother truly means it. The plans for the exhibition weren’t fake either, they both really wanted to go. But his brother has way to much responsibility on his shoulders and too less preparation or experience. “Don’t make it an all-nighter though.”

 

“I wont.” And Sasuke can hear his brother smile at the other end of the line. “I love you, my Ototo.”

 

“Uhn... Love you too...” Sasuke mumbles back and he knows that Itachi can hear him softly smile now too.

 

They end their conversation and once more Sasuke sighs as he puts his phone away. Not feeling much for painting anymore, Sasuke decides to wander around with no clear destination in mind.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**Red day**

* * *

 

“Uzumaki Naruto, get your ass down here right now!”

 

What a way to wake up. Naruto instantly sits up and soon jumps out of bed to put on some clothes. No way that he is going downstairs in just his underwear.

 

“If I have to get you, you’re far away from safety, young man!”

 

“I’m coming already!” Naruto shouts back as he could hear his mother storming up the first few steps.

 

As soon as he has his clothes on, the blond opens the door and makes his way downstairs where his mother stands waiting. She has her arms folded and taps with her feet on the ground, definitely agitated, which is never a good sign for anything.

 

“It has been five o’clock already Naruto. Any idea how long it has been since I told you to get up and do the laundry?” Naruto knows that the question is rhetorical and doesn’t really answer it.

 

“I’m gonna do it right now... Jeez... relax would ya...” Naruto scratches the back of his head while yawning before making his way to the basket with the just clean clothes, which he has to hang up to dry.

 

“Leave it. I asked you to do this so it could dry over day. What have you been doing all this time?” Kushina asks. “You come home late, we don’t hear anything from you, when you come home you’re a mess, you lie to me about where you’ve been and you tell us it’s none of our business, which is a tone you shouldn’t have to often to me young man. On top of it the next day, I ask you to do something for me, you don’t even reply and when I come back I found out you have been sleeping the entire day! Naruto, that is not how I raised you!”

 

“Well sorry that I’m such a disappointment to you, mom!” Naruto fires back. “I bet you never raised me to be gay either!”

 

“Stop it! That has nothing to do with this!” Kushina replies and she ignores it as she hears the front door closing, knowing it is her husband. “And you don’t know that you are, not until you’ve truly kissed someone, and know you’re in love for sure!”

 

“Well maybe I have! You don’t know anything about me!” Naruto shouts back and that truth causes his chest to tighten.

 

“That’s enough Naruto!” Minato speaks up as he heard bits and pieces of their heated discussion. “That is no way to speak to your mother. We have been raising you all your life. She has always stood the closest to you and understood you the most, so don’t you dare say that she doesn’t know what is best for you!”

 

“You two have no idea what you’re talking about... Neither one of you truly knows me so how could you possibly know what is best for me?!“ Tears sting in Naruto’s eyes by now. “Neither one of you knew I was into guys until I told you right?!”

 

“Naruto you’re not into guys. It’s like your mother says, you don’t know until you’ve truly been together with someone.” Minato says sternly. “And I forbid you to be intimate with someone like that, for you are still way to young!”

 

“You don’t get to decide my life! I decide that!  This is MY body! I do with it what I want!” Naruto shouts back, being really agitated by his parents and knowing that this isn’t a heated discussion anymore but a fight. “And I don’t feel like waiting before you guys kick me out of the house or intend to send me to some shock therapy. If I’m such an eye-sore I’ll leave on my own!”

 

“Naruto!” Kushina calls him as her son sprints towards the front door.

 

“We’re not done yet, get back here!” Minato says sternly and manages to grab Naruto’s arm.

 

“Shut the fuck up! Neither one of you care about such an imperfect son like me! So I don’t care about you!” A hit resounds through the room, followed by a silence. None of them had seen this coming, had wished for this outcome. Minato Kamikaze had never hit his child. Never. And up till this day he’d have sworn he never would. But he just did, and it shocks him as much as it shocks the son he had hit and his wife who had watched it.

With a pained expression on his face, Naruto pulls his arm back before running out the front door, without saying a word, without looking back. He just keeps running as the tears stream down his face, over the cheek that is still burning and thus prove of the fight he had with his parents.

 

* * *

 

It is half past six when Sasuke finds himself at the entrance of ‘Sharingan’. He has been wandering around all this time, lost in thought, but eventually his feet did drag him here. He sighs before opening the front doors, having decided that he might cheer up a bit if he starts working on his project. He knows Suigetsu won’t be working until eight and Jugo has the day of, meaning that he will have their department for himself.

 As he opens the door to their study and looks up, his eyes widen at the horror that he sees. Pc’s have fallen over, paint spots, feathers and scratches are spread through the entire room. Against the window their is spots of read which could be either paint or blood, taken the dead bird that lies underneath it, covered in yellow, orange but mainly red as it apparently broke it’s neck on his attempts to fly out of the window.

 

“No... Fuck, no!” Sasuke curses as he walks up to the wall where his grand masterpiece should be hanging. The corners are still taped to the wall, but the paper has torn an lies on the ground. As Sasuke picks it up and spreads it out he curses some more as it’s covered with scratches, feathers and paint. One could tell it’s a Phoenix but it will take a lot of work to cover it up, not to mention that the paper has torn on multiple places.

 

“Graaahrr!” Sasuke roars in frustration and kicks a bucket with red paint against the wall. If that bird wasn’t already dead, Sasuke surely would have seen to it now.

 

Sasuke can feel the agitation and rage course through his body and he knows that if he stays, that rage would be fired at everything else in the room. He decides to leave once more and sprints down the halls and stairs, smashing the doors behind him.  
As he comes outside, the sun has already set and the further he runs the more the streets are nearly empty. Away from the center of the city.  
When he arrives at a park he finally slows his phase, nobody being in the park around this hour.  
Not to far from the entrance, someone comes walking in his direction though, which irritates Sasuke even more and makes him feel like turning around. But one glance at the stranger made him change his mind as he’d recognize that blond hair anywhere.  
He walks in his direction, hoping he would recognize him too, but the blond seems to be deep in his own thoughts as well. But Sasuke knows just what to do to bring him back to reality.

 

“Wh- Argh..” Naruto groans as he seems to stumble and falls to the ground, shaving his hand palms on the ground. As he looks back to what he fell over he sees his bully standing, arms folded.

 

“Did you intend to ignore me again?” Sasuke asks threatening.

 

“It’s not like you’d give me a choice...” Naruto replies, not feeling much for playing the victim role.

 

Sasuke takes a few steps forward before he pushes Naruto up against a nearby tree. He looks deep into the bleu eyes, noticing the color is still so clearly visible despite it being night. He forces himself to look away as he moves his mouth closer to Naruto’s ear who shivers at the heath of his breath.

 

“Do you want me to hurt you, dobe?”

 

The question, but mostly the tone on which it was spoken, causes Naruto to lose all control over his voice, not being able to reply. Not wanting to wait for it or play any games, he nods. Hoping that somehow Sasuke could hit the pain in his chest away, which is partly the result of the fight with his parents but also because he longs for his bully in more then one way.  
A knee in his abdomen causes Naruto to gag forward. He holds his hands on the throbbing place where he’s hit and groans while he takes a few unsteady steps forward. Sasuke isn’t done yet though as he yanks Naruto up again by his hair and pulls him back to the tree.

 

“You better keep your voice down, dobe.” He threatens and Naruto tries to nod despite Sasuke still holding his hair against the tree.

 

Sasuke roughly pulls Naruto’s arm and away from the tree so Naruto stumbles some more until his bully kicks the back of his knee. Naruto yelps at the pain as he lands on his knee’s, trying not to make to much noise either. Sasuke walks around him for a bit, feeling his anger return as he looks at the blond, remembering a tearing pain, but also remembering the ruined painting, Kurenai meddling in his business and the disappointment of Itachi not keeping his word.  
He kicks Naruto’s side who rolls over as he growls in pain while focusing on it at the same time, wishing it would keep his mind of the fight he had earlier. Hoping that the hits Sasuke deals to him are so much more painful, and thus distracting, from the pain of his cheek.  
He feels how Sasuke roughly pulls him up again and he grimaces as he takes a full hit on his jaw, immediately followed by a fist which was aimed at his groin, on which he can’t help the scream as he yanks forward. Sasuke keeps him standing on his toes though as he pulls him up by his shirt and when Naruto opens his eyes he can see a sheer anger aimed directly at him in Sasuke’s eyes.

 

“You wouldn’t care if I died, would you?” Naruto manages to ask, and so catches Sasuke off guard, which he can hide well.

 

“Does it look like I’d care? You’d probably do the world a favor.” Sasuke replies and those words sting Naruto harder then any other pain he had felt before.

 

Sasuke yanks him away from the tree and kicks Naruto in the stomach again, full force. Naruto stumbles until he falls backwards, hitting his head hard on the ground.

_I knew he didn’t care..._ Naruto thinks as he looks up to the clouded night sky. _Even those times he’d kissed me... It didn’t mean anything... He doesn’t care... Mom and dad are ashamed of me..._ Darkness starts to cloud his mind as the ground under his head starts to color red _. I’m alone... Nobody cares... I’d do the world a favor if I died..._

 

“Gheh...” Sasuke looks at Naruto as the blond keeps laying on the ground. He notices the dark color around his head on the ground. Blood. And he knows he’s responsible for it. Sasuke starts to chuckle which soon turns into mad laughter. Blood, being so red. Red like the blood of that bird, red like the colors of what would have been his grand master piece, red like the paint in the bucket he had kicked in anger, red like the eyes of his school principle, red like the memories of that painful day.

 

“Gheheh...” Sasuke chuckles for a bit more before he silently watches the blood spread around that blond hair. “Oi, dobe?” Sasuke asks as it suddenly downs on him what he has done and what is happening. “Oi, Naruto? Come on dobe, wake up.” Sasuke kneels next to the blond and lays his hand on the tan, whiskered cheek. _Fuck! He’s dying!_ He suddenly realizes and takes out his phone. In sheer panic he searches for his brothers number but before pressing the number he stops. _I can’t bother Nii-san with this. He has enough things to worry about, he doesn’t need to worry about me too!_ Quickly he calls for an ambulance and after having spoken with them for a bit, he hangs up, knowing they are on their way.

 

“Come on dobe... Naruto!” Sasuke calls him but, as he feared, he gets no reply from the unconscious blond. He had never intended to drag things this far...

 

* * *

 

The light above the operation room is still red as Sasuke keeps changing his position every now and then _. Damn, what’s taking them so long..!_ Sasuke thinks as he stands up to lean against the wall again. _If he’s dead... If he dies... It would be all my fault... I’d be a murderer... I could end up in jail! Nii-san would be so disappointed..._

The red light turns of, getting Sasuke out of his thoughts as he stands up straight again. A female doctor with long blond hair steps out of the operation room and sighs. Her name appears to be Tsunade. Sasuke nervously walks towards her, not knowing how or even what to ask.

 

“You are a friend of him?” She asks as she seems to take a good look at the young boy.

 

“Y-yes... Is he... a-ahlright?” Sasuke asks. _What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just ask her normally?!_

 

“Yes, the operation was a success. Though if you had called us a little later, it could have been to late.” She informs him while behind her the doors open again and a bed, on which still an unconscious Naruto lies, is being rolled to his room. “You have no idea what happened to him?”

 

“Uh, no...” Sasuke lies while he keeps his eyes on the sleeping blond who’s head  is bandaged. “Can I uhm... Stay with him a little longer?” Sasuke asks on which Tsunade nods.

 

“Let him rest though. There might even be a chance that he doesn’t remember what happened, but I can’t say that for sure.” Sasuke nods, while he silently hopes that Naruto did forget what he had done to him.

 

* * *

 

Leaning with his head on his hand he watches his victim sleep. He watches the whiskered cheeks, the tan skin, his closed eyes, those lips which instantly cause him to remember the kiss in that tree. He wonders why he had done that and what would have happened if the school bell hadn’t interrupted them.  
Partly being lost in imagination and memory, Sasuke leans closer to Naruto’s face, wondering why he can make him feel so different.

_Why did I kiss him back then? Why did I feel the urge to lick the blood of his lips..?_ Sasuke swallows as he keeps leaning in. _Why is it that whenever I want to think of something not painful that I think of that kiss we shared?_ He lays a hand on a whiskered cheek, softly caressing it. _Why did my heart age with worry so much once I realized I could lose him?_ Finally the gap between them closes as Sasuke’s lips find Naruto’s. _So soft... So warm..._ He thinks and carefully licks the lips he has claimed. _Such a unknown taste, jet I don’t think I dislike it..._ After one more lick Sasuke leans up for a bit again only to sit down in the chair next to the bed.

_What’s wrong with me..?_ He thinks as he folds his hands and leans with his forehead against them. _I keep hurting him. I know why, but still... At the same time I can’t keep my eyes of him sometimes... And I hate it when he doesn’t see me standing or when he ignores me... Damn it! I can’t be in love with him! Not with him! Not with someone who is- stk..!_ Sasuke breaths a little faster as he tries to control his tears, but after everything that happened that day, he can no longer keep them back. _Fuck..._ Sasuke softly sniffs as he lets the tears, that wanted to come out so desperately, flow over his cheeks. _Why him?! Why of all people did I have to fall for him?!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya awesome people!
> 
> Somewhat a shorter chapter then the one before. But a hell lot of important stuff happend in it!
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think of it! It's really important to keep me motivated and I'll upload the next part for you guys! :3 ^.^
> 
> Next: Questions


	7. Questions

**Bully me, baby! Part 7.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

   

* * *

        

**Recap:**

_What’s wrong with me..?_ He thinks as he folds his hands and leans with his forehead against them. _I keep hurting him. I know why, but still... At the same time I can’t keep my eyes of him sometimes... And I hate it when he doesn’t see me standing or when he ignores me... Damn it! I can’t be in love with him! Not with him! Not with someone who is- stk..!_ Sasuke breaths a little faster as he tries to control his tears, but after everything that happened that day, he can no longer keep them back. _Fuck..._ Sasuke softly sniffs as he lets the tears, that wanted to come out so desperately, flow over his cheeks. _Why him?! Why of all people did I have to fall for him?!_

**End recap.**

* * *

 

Questions

* * *

 

 _It’s bright... Too bright..._ Naruto thinks as he groans, knowing that if he opens his eyes the room will be to bright, especially considering the terrible head age he’s got. He moves head carefully, hoping to find a side where it’s less bright. He instantly lies still though as he hears a door closing.

 

“Anywrone thare?” Naruto asks and he frowns as he doesn’t seem to have full control over his tongue.

 

He gets no reply and Naruto carefully dares to open his eyes, only to close them instantly again as his head ache gets worse. He forces himself to open his eyes again though and after blinking a couple of times, he’s used to the light and the head age gets a little less intense. He scans the white hospital room, the door and bathroom being to his right, the window to his left. Besides him, there is nobody else in the room though and Naruto wonders whether it has just been his imagination.

The images from last night return fiercely though and his head age instantly returns. He carefully lies down again with his head on the pillow.

 

“Sasuke...” He softly whispers, noticing his tongue knows exactly how to say that name. _I wonder where he is... Did he actually call for an ambulance? He said he didn’t care if I died..._

 

It is then that the door opens again though and Naruto can hear various people coming in, not being able to see the door as there is a small hallway caused by the bathroom.

 

“There is a possibility that he’s awake. But I suggest that if he’s sleeping, you’d let him rest.” A woman who, unknown to Naruto, is doctor Tsunade’s assistant and who was there during the surgery. When the woman comes into vision Naruto can read her name, Shizune, on the card she has clipped on her outfit.

 

“Naruto?” Kushina asks and her eyes fill with tears of joy at seeing her boy alive and awake. She instantly makes her way to her wounded son and hugs him. “You got us so worried!”

 

“M-mom...” Naruto says as he first holds her back, but as she doesn’t let go he pretends to get crush hugged by her. “Ugh... Mom- Tight- Your hug... ‘s gonna k-kill me-“

 

“I-Im sorry honey.” She says quickly as she steps away, worry on her face, which soon turns into annoyance as she notices Naruto’s grin and that he was just joking.  “That’s not funny...”

 

“Naruto...” It’s the first time Minato has spoken to his son since they entered the room, the first time since their argument. “I’m glad you’re alright... I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t made it... If that friend of yours hadn’t called for an ambulance...” Minato steps closer and sits at the other side of Naruto’s bed, across from his wife. “We’d never want to lose you...” He awkwardly lays a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, which is intended to be comforting.

 

“Uhn... Wait, what do you mean a friend called an ambulance?” Kushina is the one to answer that question.

 

“The nurses had told us that a black haired young man, who claimed to be your friend, had brought you here and waited till after the surgery to make sure you were alright.”

 

“It seems he even paid for the surgery...” Minato fills in. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Uhm...” Both parents now look curiously at Naruto who tries to think of an excuse. “N-not really... I guess I must have tripped or something... Geheh...” Naruto replies as he tries to smile it of. Both parents still look worried but they don’t push the subject any further, knowing their son will need his rest.

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

It has been a week since Sasuke had beaten Naruto into the hospital. Naruto had to stay there overnight and another three days staying home. At school he had tried to avoid the blond as much as possible, not even wanting to look him in the eye. It bothers Sasuke though, that the blond hadn’t told anyone what he had done, but he’s already long glad that nobody had found out about it. Not even his own brother, which is obvious since he was always occupied with work. At least, until now...

 

“Sure... What is it Nii-san?” Sasuke asks as he walks back down the stairs again, having intended to go to his room. He fears that somehow his brother had figured it out, it wouldn’t surprise him taken how smart he is.

 

“I heard about what happened to your work for the Rise of the Phoenix festival.” Itachi replies while Sasuke sits down on the couch opposite from the lazy char his brother sits in. Flames burn in the fireplace, giving the room a comforting warmth and Sasuke had always enjoyed the smell of it. Both brothers did. “Are you alright?” Itachi asks.

 

“Uhn...” Sasuke looks away, staring into the flames where he can easily loose himself in thoughts. Sometimes he would just sit next to the fire and watch it solemnly for that purpose. “It was... disappointing... I know I should have said something about it... But Even if I started over I would never finish it in time...”

 

“I know Sasuke.” His brother replies kindly. “I wouldn’t have expected that of you.”

 

A silence falls between the brothers in which the crackling of the burning fire is the only sound in the room. It’s not an uncomfortable silence, both brothers are not the type to be around a lot of noise or conversation after all. While staring into the fire Sasuke’s mind takes him back to a certain blond again, being glad Itachi hadn’t figured out what happened. He wonders now though what Itachi would think of him if he ever had the guts to tell him he was gay. But before Sasuke could imagine his reaction, Itachi interrupts his thoughts.

 

“There is something coming up which might be a chance for you to start on a new project. If you want to, that is.” Sasuke forces himself to look away from the flames to look at his bother, and he notices how one side of his face has become really warm, caused by the fire, while the other, that was facing away from the flames, feels rather cold. A strange contrast to feel, but it’s a familiar feeling to Sasuke.

 

“What is it about?” Sasuke asks, being interested and Itachi smiles, knowing how much his little brother enjoys doing these projects.

 

“The Grand Fantasy Fair. How about it? Posters need to be designed for it and fantasy has always intrigued you right?” Itachi asks and Sasuke thinks it over. It’s true that fantasy has always been an interesting subject for Sasuke. Mighty creatures like dragons and werewolves had always been a source of inspiration for him. The entire idea of there being creatures more powerful or wise then the humans, is something Sasuke finds interesting. Humans are foolish after all, making so many mistakes every day. Wars, money, corruption, always in a hurry, blind for greater meaning of things, betrayal, selfishness... Those are mainly human flaws. Dragons, Elves and plenty other creatures stand high above them. Those creatures do not exist but Sasuke still finds it interesting to speculate and read about them. And though he wouldn’t admit it easily, he does believe that somewhere out there in the universe, there is a life form that is so much wiser and superior than the human race.

 

“And I can design whatever I want as long as it’s fantasy and has the title of the event on it?”

 

“I thought they did have a theme, but you should do some more research for that.” Itachi replies and Sasuke nods.

 

“Alright. I guess I’ll take a look.” Sasuke stands up at that to look once more at the older Uchiha. “Is there anything else?”

 

“No that was all. You can go.” Itachi replies as he nods and takes out some files from work to read.

 

“Don’t make it to late.” Sasuke says and as he walks past him towards the stairs, he shortly lays his hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “Good night, Nii-san...”

 

“Good night, Ototo.” Itachi replies and both Uchiha’s smile softly while Sasuke walks up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 _Soooo boooorrriiiinnggg........._ Naruto thinks as he leans with his head on his desk while the math teacher, Kotetsu, explains about all kinds of ways to calculate which Naruto doesn’t find interesting one bit.

Finally the school bell rings and Naruto instantly shoves his books into his schoolbag to leave the classroom as fast as he can. But the first one to leave the classroom isn’t him but a certain Uchiha. Out in the hall way Naruto stops to watch his bully walk away while most of the other students go in the opposite direction, heading for the school’s exit as they have no more lessons scheduled for today.

 

 _Where is he going?_ Naruto wonders and decides to, this time, follow his bully. Sasuke had ignored him for a long time now, every time he had wanted to talk to the raven, he somehow had always found a way to escape him. _But not this time._ Naruto thinks as he tiptoes after Sasuke.

 

He watches how the raven disappears in the art class. Naruto intends to take a peak around the corner, wanting to know what the raven’s up to, but his luck has run out when Kankuro and Shino turn the corner opposite from where he and Sasuke had come from. Naruto starts to panic, not seeing any hiding place, so he walks towards the windows and pretends to look outside, hoping the two will just pass him.

It’s in that moment that Sasuke comes out of the art class again, having picked the amounts of paper that he needed. The paper that he can get at Sharingan is so much more expensive then what he can get from school, which is pretty much for free since it’s intended for school work for the art lessons, but nobody checks it.

 

“W-Wait, Sasuke!” Naruto says, forgetting about the other approaching two as he walks to Sasuke and takes his arm.

 

The look that Sasuke sends him is clearly one that states that he should let go, but Naruto bravely refuses to do so. Sasuke quickly pulls  his arm free from him and by now the other two have come rather close to them.

 

“Seems someone Is in for some trouble eh?” Kankuro says threatening and hits his fist in the palm of his hand.

 

Naruto bites his teeth and prepares himself for the beat-up he’s bound to get. The first hit is in his stomach, then he’s pushed away while the other of the two makes him stumble on his feet.

 

In a flash Sasuke remembers how Naruto fell backwards, and his head hit the stone ground underneath him. The dark color that spread underneath that blond hair, Naruto’s eyes closed, even after calling him so often, but most of all the fear of Naruto being dead.

 

“That’s enough.” Sasuke says while at the same time he holds Kankuro’s arm with which he had intended to lend another hit.

 

A silence falls, none of them had seen this coming, not even Sasuke himself. They all look at him for an explanation, but the young Uchiha has no clue what to say. His reaction had been an impulse. But deep down he knows it’s not, for he no longer desires to ever get into that position again. But there is no way he would ever admit that to those who are around him now. Hench, he doesn’t even consider Kankuro or Shino as his real friends. Just some people to hang out with so he wouldn’t be called a loner as much as the people used to.

 

“It’s no use wasting your time like this.” Sasuke finally says, and as he turns round he avoids the blonds eyes, knowing he will hurt him with his next words and not wanting to see the pain in those blue eyes that he has caused. “He’s just not worth it.”

 

Naruto just keeps standing there, even while the other two pass him by to follow Sasuke, both with a smile on their face. Naruto bites his teeth, holding his shirt at the place where his beating heart is bleeding from the pain Sasuke has dealt to it with those words.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke opens the door to the study room at Sharingan, only to be surprised by the presence of someone else.

 

“Neh, Sasuke, wanna play?” A blond young man says, and Sasuke can’t help but swallow as he looks up to the naked man standing in his study room.

 

“Nh… W-Why are you here, Naruto..?” _Not that I’d mind._ Sasuke thinks but pushes the thought away as he quickly closes the door behind him.

 

“I’m… Just lonely, Sasuke… You’ve been ignoring me for a long time…” Naruto says and sits down on a desk while having an adorable blush on his cheeks.

 

“Then… Why are you not wearing any clothes?” Sasuke asks as he tries to look away, but he has a hard time as Naruto spreads his legs some more, giving the raven a good few. _Not that I’d mind._ Sasuke thinks again, but beats himself up for thinking something like that.

 

“Cuss I’m feeling really hot…” Naruto replies while swaying with his legs and leaning back a bit on his arms. “Aren’t you?” Naruto asks and looks at Sasuke while tilting his head a little, a look which Sasuke just adores.

 

“N-Not really…” The Uchiha replies and tries to look away instantly, feeling his cheeks burning.

 

“Hmmm… Sasuke, you shouldn’t lie…” Naruto replies as he walks up to the raven who wants to make as much space between them as possible while at the same time wanting it to close. “You sure look hot…” 

 

“I-I’m fine…” Sasuke states as he tries to step away but Naruto has soon closed in on him, unbuttoning the shirt Sasuke’s wearing.

 

“Just open this up. It will help bunches, you’ll see.” Sasuke swallows some more while Naruto keeps unbuttoning his shirt till they’re all lose. “See? Now you can cool of more cuss your skin feels really hot…” Naruto moves with his hands over Sasuke’s chest who tries not to show how much he actually enjoys it.

 

“That’s enough, Naruto. Stop touching me like that.” Sasuke takes Naruto´s wrists and holds his hands down instead of them exploring his body. There is no way he will let this dobe undress him any further, especially taken that it would show how much of an impact the naked man before him has on him.

 

“Neh, Sasuke, you can paint pretty well right?” Naruto asks then, interrupting Sasuke´s thoughts by this sudden question.

 

“I guess so…”

 

“Then can you paint me?“ Looking around for a bit in thought, Sasuke notices the blank white paper on the wall where he’d normally paint his final work. ”Ahh, I meant, paint on me.“

 

Sasuke snaps his head back to the blond who smiles before walking around him towards some paint buckets that stand on the ground. He looks at all the different colors, stirs them and nods before turning around to smile at Sasuke who had been watching the whole time. That smile, the sparkles of joy in those bleu eyes, they make Sasuke´s heart skip a beat. For once Sasuke returns the smile Naruto has given him before the raven walks up to him to lay a hand on his shoulder.

He kneels down, his face being on the right height to give the blond a blow job, but instead he drenches two fingers with red paint, before standing up again. Never once they look away from each other as Sasuke gently makes lines on Naruto´s body. Their faces come closer together with each line that Sasuke draws and Naruto rises his hands to lay them on Sasuke´s collarbones. The touch sends bolts of fire and electricity through Sasuke´s body, feeling the desire for the blond grow stronger and stronger.

All of a sudden everything changes and the moment is ruined.

A bird has flown into the room through the open window, covered in blood and red paint. It screeches in panic, flying straight towards Naruto who tries to step away, but he stumbles and accidently kicks a bucket with red paint against the wall, causing him to fall backwards.

Sasuke tries to call out to him but his voice doesn’t seem to work. The fall seems to go in slow motion as Sasuke tries to reach out for him, tries to catch him. But it’s no use as Naruto falls down with his head on the ground, at the same time that the bird breaks his neck when it flies against the window again. Blood spreads around Naruto´s head and only now it is that Sasuke sees the lines he had drawn, that look exactly like the ones he had cut into his victim under the tree.

 

Sasuke instantly sits up and as he looks around he notices that he’s in his own bedroom, covered in sweat while at the same time still slightly turned on. He strokes his hands over his face before deciding to get out. After having himself cleaned up and used the toilet, Sasuke goes back to his room again, cleaning the drenched sheets before diving into bed again, hoping he will sleep calmly the rest of the night. _Apparently that fall had some more impact on me than I had thought…_ Sasuke thinks as he pulls the blankets higher. _Yet… I actually enjoyed the first part of this dream… Ghah… I really fell for him…_ Memories of the real kisses he had with Naruto flash through his mind and a small smile appears on his face. _Just you wait, Naruto, one day I´ll  make you my masterpiece…_

 

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. This was yet another chapter. 
> 
> Please guys, tell me what you think of it!
> 
> Next part: More freedom, more expectations


	8. More freedom, more expectations.

**Bully me, baby! Part 8.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

_Apparently that fall had some more impact on me than I had thought…_ Sasuke thinks as he pulls the blankets higher. _Yet… I actually enjoyed the first part of this dream… Ghah… I really fell for him…_ Memories of the real kisses he had with Naruto flash through his mind and a small smile appears on his face. _Just you wait, Naruto, one day I´ll  make you my masterpiece…_

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**More freedom, more expectations.**

* * *

 

“Naruto, dear, can you come sit with us for a moment?” Kushina asks as Naruto enters the house after a long and lonely day at school.

 

“What is it?” Naruto sighs as he lets himself fall into a lazy chair while his parents sit on the couch.

 

“It’s about something the nurses had told us while you spent your days at the hospital...” Minato says and doesn’t know how to continue. Naruto frowns, but just wishes this talk to be over again so he can go upstairs.

 

“They told us you had multiple wounds which couldn’t have been inflicted by that one fall...” Kushina continues, worry clearly on her face. “Honey, is there anyone who is hurting you?”

 

“N-no. Of course not.” Naruto replies quickly while the times Sasuke had hurt him come back to his mind. “You’d think I’d let anyone?!”

 

“Naruto, isn’t there anyone you can think of that would wish to hurt you like that?” Minato looks at his son sternly. “Please don’t lie to us, son.”

 

“Nobody hurts me, dad.” Naruto can feel the anger rush back as he realizes that once again his parents don’t trust him.

 

“Not any people who know that you’re gay?”

 

“You are the ones that don’t trust me!” Naruto shouts before quickly standing up. “Nobody hurts me for that but you!”

 

“Wait! Naruto!” Kushina calls but Naruto has already run towards the stairs and smashes the door behind him with a bang once he has entered his room.

 

_I’m so sick of them blaming the fact that I’m gay for everything!_ Naruto thinks as he lets himself fall on his bed. _They are the ones who are hurting me! Busy with work all the time... And when they do come home it’s like an interrogation or something! Who the hell do they think they are?!_ Naruto hits his bed and pillow before shouting into it. _Why can’t they just accept me for the way I am? Why can’t they see what I’m really going through? Since when... are they so bad at reading me..?_

 

* * *

 

A loud bang disturbs the silence in the room as Sasuke slams the door behind him. Suigetsu and Jugo follow his movement as the, clearly agitated, Uchiha takes his place at his desk before starting up his laptop. _Damn it..!_ Sasuke curses inwardly as he clicks on the internet icon. _They had to put me up for that damn task..._ The Yellow Flash company is an accomplice of Sharingan that wishes to strengthen their partnership. The Yellow Flash is a company that is specialized in photography and short film from all over the world.  To strengthen their partnership they had asked for a model to photograph for a certain event. And it was Sasuke who was chosen for the job. He has to pose for a luxury party that will be given next week. He’s not the only one and not even in the spotlight, but he still has to be there. The shots will be of neat men and woman who dance casually on classic music while Champaign and such is served and the worst thing of all is that Sasuke will have to dance with a girl. _It’s not like I have a lot of experience with dancing and of al people it has to be with her! Having to pose is one thing, but having to practice the dance with her every week?!_ Sasuke snaps his pencil as he was sketching. _I don’t have the time to mess around with obsessive psycho bitches like her!_

 

“Seems someone is in a nasty mood...” Suigetsu smartly remarks. “You know you’ll have to pay for those pencils yourself right?” Sasuke just glares at him as he growls lowly.

 

A silence falls and for some time the three work in silence. Sasuke can’t seem to get the flow though and one sketch after the other is scraped through before its thrown at the bucket in the corner. He’s to stubborn to give up though, yet to agitated to work on it patiently. He sketches and when it goes wrong again he searches for some inspiration on internet.

 

“Ya know, Sasuke, I think that you should just get laid already.” Suigetsu says, having observed Sasuke every now and then. “Would surely help you to get rid of those frustrations.”

 

“Shut up.” Sasuke says agitated while his mind wanders of to the dream he had about the blond whom he somehow developed a crush on. Somehow Naruto has found his way into his mind and heart and Sasuke just can’t seem to find a way to think about anything else. Yet he’s to afraid to confront Naruto, blaming himself for hurting him while he is sure that Naruto hates him for that.

 

“Ya know what those are called right?” Suigetsu continues. “Sexual frustrations. I know the feeling man. You got plenty of hot chicks to chose from, so just do  it and get it over with. You’ll feel just so relieved, trust me.”

 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Sasuke shouts angry as he stands up. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me!” Sasuke quickly presses the right buttons to turn off his laptop before making his way to the door which he slams behind him as he leaves. The images of a sexy Naruto still haunting his mind.

 

“You really know how to mention the wrong stuff at the wrong time.” Jugo says while keeping his eyes on the digital art he’s creating. “It’s like you want to get those reactions out of him.”

 

“I got to admit that It’s rather amusing to get Sasuke to react like that,” Suigetsu grins as he too keeps scrolling image by image. “but It’s also to change his mood cuss it’s clearly hanging all around him which doesn’t make it easier to work and concentrate...”

 

“What you’re saying doesn’t help much.” Jugo replies.

 

“Nah, it does. You’ll see, Sasuke might not want to admit it but he’s thinking about what I said to him and before you know it he’s no longer a virgin. Or at least he’d better be cuss the mood that’s clinging around him is effecting us all...”

 

* * *

 

“Mom? What is going on?” Naruto asks as he comes home and finds plenty of bags lying in the hall.

 

“Welcome home, honey.” Kushina greets him, ignoring their last fight to keep the peace between them. “I had wanted to tell you yesterday, but tomorrow morning your dad and I are going on a trip. It’s Turkey this time, you know, for your dad’s work.”

 

“Turkey... How long will the two  of you be gone?” Naruto asks as he looks at the bags containing the camera devices. Minato works as photographer for The Yellow Flash company. Kushina keeps the blogs of their journeys as they travel from land to land to take pictures and such to show the world the life and beauty of those places. Of course they work together with other people at the company, but the two of them mostly travel together, to combine the results with others of their team when they get back.

 

“About two  weeks.” Kushina replies, adding another two bags to the rest which will later be placed in the caravan which they travel with. “Are you sure you can handle yourself while we’re gone? I could stay you know...”

 

“No, no, you don’t have to.” Naruto replies quickly. “I’ll be fine. I’m mostly at school anyway and I know where to get the easy to prepare food and such. So really, I’ll be fine.”

 

Kushina looks concerned at her son before coming to the conclusion that he’s gonna be alright. She has to show him that she trusts him that much, he’s not a child anymore after all and once he has to go to collage he will soon have to live on his own. It’s not the first time Naruto had to stay home alone while they left for work. But the relationship between the three used to be a lot better then.

Both of them come to the conclusion though that some space between them might actually do their relationship some good.

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke-kuuun!”

 

Sasuke instantly flinches at hearing that annoying high pitched voice. He has only just entered the dance room with  his brother at his side as the pink haired girl waves at him and hurriedly walks towards him. Damn, how much he didn’t want to be here. But for his brother... he would just do anything to take some of the burden of his shoulders.

 

“Sakura...” Sasuke doesn’t even try to hide his disgust for her but she seemingly doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Itachi.” Says a brown haired female as she walks to wards the elder Uchiha having another black haired man at her side.

 

“Rin, Obito.” Itachi replies as he shakes their hands. “It has been a while.”

 

“Sure is. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my little nephew will be able to dance as a proud Uchiha.” Obito grins before placing a hand on Sasuke’s head who sways it away.

 

“Let’s just get this over with...” Sasuke sighs before stepping further into the room.

 

Itachi smiles softly before he decides to take his leave, having plenty of work to do on Sharingan.

Rin and Obito show how it is done before they step aside and tell Sasuke and Sakura to step up the dance floor.

 

“Take your positions.” Rin says while Sakura lays a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and Sasuke unwillingly lays a hand on her hip, the other hand holding hers.

 

“You’re looking really handsome today, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura says while bashing her eyelashes.

 

Sasuke has a hard time not stepping away from her as quickly as he can. The comment clearly was given so he would mention the dress she was wearing. A black one, being way to short and a v-neck that showed way to much of her silicone breasts. To Sasuke she just looked like a flat out slut and wouldn’t be surprised one bit if she were one. God how much he wished these hellish hours would end...

 

* * *

 

The school bell rings for the last time this week and Naruto quickly has picked up his stuff to leave the classroom and head home. He has his home for himself from today on for two weeks and he’s sure gonna take advantage on that. Meaning that he will turn on his music on full volume, eating chips with chocolate milk and dancing randomly around the living room. Not to mention that he can finally have a drink too. His parents normally forbid him to take any alcohol, even though he’s already nineteen.   As long as he’s still in high school he is not allowed to drink which Naruto just finds ridiculous.

He is about to walk past an empty hallway towards the exit, when suddenly someone pulls him around the corner.

 

“Urgh...” Naruto groans as he is pushed against the wall behind some piles of boxes, nobody would notice them behind it.

 

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Naruto would recognize that threatening voice anywhere and as he opens his eyes he looks deep into onyx ones, like he had expected.

 

“Gheh... ‘Course not...” Was his reply on which Sasuke slowly looses his grip on him while studying him for a bit.

 

“Why not?” The question is rather unexpected for Naruto and it takes him some time before he answers.

 

“Why did you call for an ambulance? Why did you pay for the surgery?” Naruto asks on which Sasuke looks away. “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks, Sasuke. Why suddenly ask me al this now?! Without even explaining yourself!”

 

“Hey! Everything alright over there?” Iruka asks as he had heard Naruto yell when he was about to pass the hallway by.

 

“We’re fine, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto replies while the two step away from the wall and more in the open.

 

“If you don’t have any classes you should keep going. No hanging around in the hallways, boys.” Iruka says sternly and both of them nod before making their way towards the exit of the building.

 

“My parents aren’t home right now. If you come with me I’ll give you all the answers you want.” Naruto says as he sighs and Sasuke silently thinks it over.

 

“Fine.” He says as they step outside and Naruto inwardly smiles to himself, already long glad that his bully no longer ignores him.

 

* * *

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please tell me guys what do you think will happen now?  
> What do you guys want to happen?  
> Oh and what do you not want to happen?
> 
> Your answers will be considered for the rest of this story. ^.^
> 
> Next part: Reason
> 
> PS: Thank you guys so much for commenting! It really keeps me motivated and I feel like uploading the next part a whole lot sooner! ^.^ Please keep up with the truly appriciated comments!!! :3


	9. Reason

**Bully me, baby! Part 9.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“My parents aren’t home right now. If you come with me I’ll give you all the answers you want.” Naruto says as he sighs and Sasuke silently thinks it over.

 

“Fine.” He says as they step outside and Naruto inwardly smiles to himself, already long glad that his bully no longer ignores him.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

Reason. 

* * *

 

 

“Well then.” Naruto says as he sits on his bed cross-legged. Sasuke sits next to him and takes his time looking around the room, wondering if he will be here a lot more often in the future. “Why don’t you start. You said you didn’t care if I died… So why?”

 

“Idiot.” Sasuke just answers as he searches for the words to reply. “You really think I’d wish to be a murderer? It would be way to troublesome.” Naruto looks down at that, thinking Sasuke’s words over.

 

“Then why did you pay for the surgery?” Naruto asks and it stays quit for a while.

 

“I didn’t intend to go so far…” Sasuke replies softly as he looks down. “I just had a really bad day. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time…”

 

“So if it had been someone else walking there at that time, you would have taken it out on them?” Naruto concludes on which Sasuke shakes his head. “Then why me? Why do you always wish to hurt me..?” Naruto asks. He knows it’s not fair to ask that question since he is mostly the one who wishes to be hurt by Sasuke, but he just needs to know if there is more to it than that. Sasuke sighs before stroking his hand through his hair, ever avoiding the blondes blue eyes.

 

“You… You are- Tss… I- I’m…” Sasuke sighs between every word that he can’t start a sentence from and Naruto notices how Sasuke struggles with this. “It’s just complicated…”

 

“You can tell me, ya know…” Naruto says as he looks away again but then grins. “I mean, who would I tell right? It’s not like I have any friends to tell after all…” Sasuke grins sarcastically at that.

 

“Why don’t you hate me then? You could’ve easily sold me out to your parents. You could even have dragged me to court… But instead you keep quiet and lie about it…” Sasuke mentions and notices how Naruto looks away while scratching the back of his head. “Does this have to do with that question you asked me? Why you didn’t defend yourself as if you actually wished to die..?”

 

A silence falls and Naruto sighs a couple of times as he tries to think of an answer. The entire conversation goes difficult at both ends and now that Sasuke turned the tables it seems he is the one who has to come clean first. _Better get it over with then_ … Naruto thinks and he sighs one more time before properly answering Sasuke’s question.

 

“Earlier that night I had a fight with my parents…” Naruto admits, not looking at Sasuke. “A pretty bad one… It never had gone that far before…”

 

“What happened?” Sasuke asks after another short silence, genuinely interested while at the same time trying to hide that he is. Naruto is surprised by Sasuke’s sudden interest in him, but doesn’t mention it as he swallows before answering.

 

“Just… I just don’t have that good a bond with my parents… It used to be but… I dunno…” Naruto shrugs. “They don’t accept me for who I am anymore… They just blame me for being different. Well sorry, mom and dad that I can’t be the perfect son you had in mind!” Naruto says agitated as he feels that anger of that night again. Sasuke had never seen this side of Naruto and though he wouldn’t admit it, anger makes Naruto look rather sexy. “I mean, it’s not like I can help it. They are the ones who keep mentioning it. As if they suddenly don’t trust me anymore… I-I thought that they wouldn’t care anymore if something happened to me… So in that fight I told them I didn’t care about them either…” Naruto doesn’t dare to look up as he notices Sasuke stiffening.

 

“You total moron!” Sasuke shouts agitated, not wanting to keep this outburst in. “You’re freaking out of your mind?!” Sasuke pushes Naruto down, holding his shirt while making the blond look at him. “You don’t have the fucking right to say something like that! You fucking don’t even deserve parents if you could seriously say something like that!”

 

“S-Sasuke…” Naruto says softly as he can see that sheer anger in his eyes again but this time also a lot of pain. “Y-you lost yours..?” Sasuke’s eyes widen at the sudden but right assumption of the blond and he quickly backs of.

 

“S-shut up…” Sasuke replies as he looks away, folding his hands while trying to keep the images of the past away. He seems to calm down a bit when he feels Naruto’s hand around his.

 

“I regretted those words the moment I had said them. The moment my father had hit me for the very first time, which he had never intended to… But I know now that I deserved it…” Naruto says, shoving closer to Sasuke while looking down as he realizes that those words must have dealt a lot of pain to his parents as well. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry or reopen old wounds…”

 

A silence falls in which both boys are lost in their own thoughts. The ticking of the clock is the only sound in the room while outside the sun is setting. Neither one cares about that now though. For both of them know that this conversation isn’t over. No matter how painful it is to talk about it.

 

“I was seven…” Sasuke softly says and Naruto knows he shouldn’t interrupt him until he’s told him the whole story. “My parents… My father was the leader of this company called ‘Sharingan’. He and my mother worked often so they didn’t have much time for my brother and me. So my brother, Itachi, took care of me mostly… They went on this business trip together… To Japan…” Sasuke doesn’t dare to look at the blond who caresses his hand as he folds it tighter. “An earthquake followed by a Tsunami…”

 

Naruto is shocked to hear this and he notices how Sasuke starts to tremble a bit. The blond can remember that time all too well. They still had family living there which they would visit every once a year. Naruto doesn’t remember them well so the loss wasn’t too great. All he remembers, from hearing that is, that he cried because his godfather wouldn’t be capable of buying him Ramen anymore. _So this is why Sasuke hates me so much… I remind him of the country that took his parents from him…_ Naruto thinks as he understands Sasuke’s actions now.

 

“The days after were the worst…” Sasuke continues, ignoring how strange it feels to be capable of talking about this now. As if he needs to speak the truth about it now. “Waiting… Hoping to get a call that they were alive. Injured maybe, but at least alive… But we never got to hear that news…” Sasuke sighs as he fights against his tears while Naruto shoves closer to him and lays his head on the raven’s shoulder. “One week is all we got. After it was made sure that our parents were dead… my brother had to take our father’s place as head of the company.” Sasuke grins sarcastically at the next sentence. “What’s worse is that for me it was the end of the school year. We had tests and because of this I dropped out of school… I had to do the year over…”

 

“So that’s why you’re older than the rest of our class…” Naruto mentions, but as he thinks about it it doesn’t add up completely. “Did you have to skip multiple years?”

 

“Ghn.” Sasuke replies softly. “That’s because of what happened a couple of years later….”

 

Naruto notices how Sasuke has started to tremble some more and knows that he’s fighting against his tears as Sasuke quickly tries to wipe a few away that had managed to escape.

 

“It’s alright…” Naruto whispers, laying both arms around Sasuke’s neck so the raven can cry on his shoulder without showing his tears. As Sasuke turns a bit so both of them get some more comfortable, he forces Naruto to place his hands behind him to lean on in order not to fall backwards. The blond refuses to let the raven in his arms go so they both fall on the bed. Naruto strokes his hands over Sasuke’s back and through his hair to calm him. Sasuke has a hard time getting a hold of himself again, wishing those images would leave his mind already, but eventually he manages to get a hold of his voice again. He knows though that his eyes are all red from crying so he keeps laying down. Whispering the words into Naruto’s ear with a voice that trembles every now and then.

 

“T-the first year of high school… I did something I really shouldn’t have…” Sasuke swallows to clear his throat. “Itachi had protected me from the media, especially news and papers. But one day, while looking things up on internet I saw a picture of Japan. Not really all that much a special one, just a sky view picture of how the country looked like after… You know…” Naruto nods silently, not wanting to interrupt  Sasuke. “But it did make me curious to more images… I don’t know why really… Maybe I just still hoped to find my parents wandering between those citizens… But that’s not what I found…” Sasuke bites his lip. “O-one of those… I recognized the blouse Itachi and I had bought for our mother the year before…” Sasuke’s breath hitches, not being able to tell Naruto what else he saw on that picture.

 

“God, Sasuke…” Naruto says with a pained face. Knowing how much Sasuke much have been in pain discovering images like that.

 

“It brought it all back…” Sasuke continues. “The pain, the loneliness… Itachi was too busy so for a long time I dealt with it on my own… I had lost all interest in school all over again… Having no energy for anything, no motivation as the images kept hunting me at night… Blaming me…”

 

“Blaming you?” Naruto asks carefully, not understanding what Sasuke means with that.

 

“On that image I recognized painting supplies… The symbol on it was from our family…” Sasuke’s breath hitches as he holds on to the blond tighter. “They were there for me..! My birthday would have been a few weeks after they came back… They were there, in that village, for me…”  

 

_He much have studied that picture quite a bit in order to find something so detailed…_ Naruto thinks holding Sasuke closer while burying his nose in black locks. _Not having anyone to talk to either… Sasuke… You really must have been scarred by that for life…_

 

“What saved you?” Naruto silently asks.

 

“Gheh… What do you think?” Sasuke replies, nuzzling against Naruto’s shoulder while trying to dry his eyes as well. “They found out of course. Itachi… The school…” Sasuke sighs deeply, remembering all too well the disappointment in their eyes. “They made me go to some therapist for quite some time… Multiple ones as I told none of them what I had discovered. Instead they eventually came to a therapist who focused on the present and made sure my brother and I had some more time together… It was around that time that I started to work for Sharingan a bit as well, which gave me more motivation for everything.”

 

“I see…” Naruto replies and it stays quiet again for some time. Sasuke has his eyes closed laying close to the blond in his arms realizing that he hasn’t felt this warm in a long time. For so long he had to keep up a facade so no one would ever notice the pain and grief he’s dealing with. For the first time in many years he feels like he doesn’t have to hide his true self. “I understand now…” Naruto softly says. “Why you hate me so much…”

 

Sasuke can feel his heart skip a beat and a slight pain in his chest. Those words hit him harder than he thought they would. Naruto has turned  his head to the side, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. He wished he could tell Sasuke about his feelings. But knowing that just his presence alone reminds the raven of the death of his parents, there is just no way they will ever be together _. If I had died Sasuke wouldn’t be reminded of his painful past every time we cross each other’s path’s_. Naruto thinks and a tear rolls down his face on Sasuke’s hand which he had on Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto keeps his eyes closed as Sasuke leans up a bit and shoves Naruto’s head some more into his direction. Naruto is surprised to feel soft lips on his own and doesn’t dare to open his eyes, fearing it might all be over if he does so.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you guys know Sasuke's reasons!
> 
> A short, but very important chapter this was.
> 
> Please give me your opinions and I'll give you guys the chapter that you have all been waitin for for some time. ^.^
> 
> Next chapter: Sexual attention is still attention


	10. Sexual attention is still attention

**Bully me, baby! Part 10.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“I see…” Naruto replies and it stays quit again for some time. Sasuke has his eyes closed laying close to the blond in his arms realizing that he hasn’t felt this warm in a long time. For so long he had to keep up a facade so no one would ever notice the pain and grief he’s dealing with. For the first time in many years he feels like he doesn’t have to hide his true self. “I understand now…” Naruto softly says. “Why you hate me so much…”

Sasuke can feel his heart skip a beat and a slight pain in his chest. Those words hit him harder than he thought they would. Naruto has turned  his head to the side, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. He wished he could tell Sasuke about his feelings. But knowing that just his presence alone reminds the raven of the death of his parents, there is just no way they will ever be together _. If I had died Sasuke wouldn’t be reminded of his painful past every time we cross each other’s path’s_. Naruto thinks and a tear rolls down his face on Sasuke’s hand which he had on Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto keeps his eyes closed as Sasuke leans up a bit and shoves Naruto’s head some more into his direction. Naruto is surprised to feel soft lips on his own and doesn’t dare to open his eyes, fearing it might all be over if he does so.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

**Sexual attention is still attention**

* * *

 

Sasuke wipes another tear away from Naruto’s temple before moving his lips on Naruto’s own, kissing him again. His heart skips a beat from excitement when Naruto kisses him back and soon he can’t stop himself from wanting to taste those lips some more. He carefully licks Naruto’s lips that this time don’t taste like blood and just like then Naruto opens his mouth a bit.

Sasuke can’t resist the temptation and soon Naruto moans softly when he feels Sasuke’s tongue exploring his mouth. The raven shoves a little more on top of the blond who in return strokes his hands through black locks, pulling Sasuke closer. Their kiss ends up more heated and passionate and Naruto doesn’t resist when Sasuke pushes his knees between his legs.

 

“Thgh-! S-Sasuke…” Naruto manages to say but his breath hitches at the tingling feeling he gets when Sasuke starts to kiss and lick his neck.

 

The raven hardly seems to be in control anymore and he cares even less about it all when he lowers himself between the blondes legs feeling how their hardened groans rub against each other.  
They both moan softly at the feeling while their breath has quickened. Naruto can hardly adjust to the feeling when Sasuke forces a heated kiss while rubbing against the blond faster and faster as their clothes are getting painfully in the way. Getting irritated by this, Sasuke quickly moves his hands down to open Naruto’s pants. The blond eagerly moves his hips up while Sasuke pulls his jeans and underwear down only to quickly do the same with his own. Naruto swallows as he sees how big Sasuke’s member has become and he knows it will hurt quite a bit if they’re going to do it now. At the same time that fear, that causes his heart to beat even faster, gives him a kick, a longing for that pain.

 

“Gheh. You want this, don’t you?” Sasuke asks sadistically when he notices the eagerness in those blue eyes and Naruto nods quickly, not wanting to waste any more time talking. “The consequences will be all yours then…” Sasuke says threatening while pushing Naruto down.

 

Oh how he loves hovering over that blond, being in control over him. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply again and they both moan delighted as their naked members are being crushed together again.

Naruto moans loudly and curses as Sasuke forces his finger inside his hole, not to gently. Sasuke smirks evilly as he feels how Naruto clamps on to him even tighter. He doesn’t give Naruto the time to adjust when he shoves another finger deep inside of him on which Naruto screams it out again.

 

“S-Sasukeeh! ..Fuck..! P-please!?!” Naruto begs, trusting his hips up even though the tears stream down his face.

 

Sasuke smirks again and leans back, holding Naruto’s legs apart while looking at the hole his key will fit into perfectly. He looks at Naruto again who looks back at him with only lust in his eyes which makes Sasuke’s heart only skip a beat from excitement again.  
Not wasting any time he aims his loaded rocket at the entrance that will make him feel like heaven. Naruto screams it out while Sasuke pushes and thrusts till he’s entirely seethed by Naruto’s hot wands. Laying down on the blond Sasuke doesn’t dare to move, having never felt anything as sensitive as this before. Sure he’s had his horney days, especially lately, but he’s never been into someone that makes him feel so incredibly good. He fears that even the slightest movement  could bring him on the edge and he just doesn’t want this  heaven to end so quickly.  
Naruto on his turn has a hard time holding back his tears, loving the pain and the thought of being one with his crush. He’s already long glad Sasuke has stopped moving so he can adjust this time. He knows though that once his bully starts to move again it will be painful at the beginning for sure no matter what.

 

“S-Sasuke… I-I Want you…”

 

Naruto doesn’t have to say it twice, for those words were all Sasuke needed. The raven bites Naruto’s neck as he starts to move with and unsteady rhythm, having never done this before.  
Naruto screams it out with every thrust Sasuke makes as the raven gets better at it even though he has to stop every now and then in order to prevent himself from coming so quickly.

 

“Fuck it-!” Sasuke says lowly while picking up Naruto’s legs and starts to thrust unto the blond mercilessly.

 

Naruto screams it out, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure which gets worse when Sasuke manages to hit his prostate every now and then. Loving the feeling Naruto clings onto his seme even more, wanting their intimacy to never end. With a few more steady thrusts, Sasuke unleashes his liquid into the blond who had come shortly before him.  
As Sasuke lets himself fall on top of Naruto again, both of them pant from their first make-out session. Both still in ecstasy caused by the amazing feeling they gave each other. Sasuke soon rolls over though, to the side of Naruto who softly groans as he feels Sasuke’s member leaving him.  
A silence falls while both of them take their time to catch their breath. Naruto eventually sits up carefully and when he looks down he sees not just the white liquid, but also red coming from his behind and leaking on the blankets.

 

“Shit…” He silently whispers as he quickly leans over the edge of the bed to get some paper towels which he usually keeps there in case of a horney mood, wet dream or when he has a cold.

 

He holds some of it against his leaking hole and tries to hurry to the bathroom which is next to his own room, stumbling on his feet at the pain coming from his behind. Sasuke watches him go, having one eyebrow lifted. As he looks down he notices the blood to and smirks at it, knowing he’s the one who caused it. With another sigh he lies down again, remembering how good he felt just a few minutes ago.

 

“Tsk… Damn it’s a lot…” Naruto mentions to himself as he wipes his behind with a washcloth, noticing the blood and sperm.

_He must have been saving up quite a bit_ … He thinks as he washes the washcloth clean, hanging it on the edge of the sink before carefully making his way back to his room. Entering it he notices that Sasuke has put on his boxer again and is now sitting on his bed. He looks up shortly but as soon as their eyes make contact both of them look away in embarrassment. While they were so honest to each other before, they don’t dare to look at each other now.  
Just when Naruto has found his courage to speak up, Sasuke’s phone goes off.

 

“Yes?” Sasuke says as he answers the call.

 

“Where are you Sasuke? It’s nearly midnight.” Itachi says while Naruto walks to his bed and takes his boxers from the ground to put them on again.

 

“I… I’m at a friend’s place… I’ll be on my way soon.” Sasuke says having lost track of time completely.

 

“Oh I see. You don’t need to though.” Itachi replies. “I just wanted to know that you were alright. You can stay there overnight. There is no school for you tomorrow anyway.” Sasuke smiles softly at his brothers concern which Naruto notices.

 

“No, I’ll be coming home. See ya in a bit.” Their conversation quickly ends after that and Sasuke silently puts the rest of his clothes on while Naruto watches him.

 

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday…” Sasuke softly says as he avoids Naruto’s eyes who nods at that before walking downstairs and towards the front door.

 

“Till then…” Naruto says softly as he has opened the door. Hating the silence and not wanting to leave Naruto with such a strange feeling, Sasuke pulls Naruto in one more time for a kiss.

 

“Till then.” He says softly before walking away from the blond, both of them having red cheeks, but a smile on their face.

 

* * *

 

“Uchiha Sasuke being late, now that’s some miracle I never thought I’d witness.” Suigetsu says as Sasuke walks into the room, smirking at the statement.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” He replies as he turns his laptop on. “You surely hold the record for being late. And not just in the company.”

 

“Ghehe yeah that’s me.” Suigetsu grins. “And I can get away with it every time.”

 

“Doesn’t mean that it’s a smart thing to do.” Jugo says, joining the conversation for once. “Holding such a record is not a reputation you should be proud of.”

 

“As if I’d give a damn about such pride.” Suigetsu fires back as he continues working in his art program. “It’s only more reason why it’s strange that Sasuke is late. Wait! Don’t tell me…” Suigetsu turns around while looking at Sasuke in a creepy way, who just tries to ignore him. “Did you spend the night with a girl?!”

 

Sasuke has a hard time holding the images of Naruto from last night out of his head. It’s true that he over slept this morning because it had gotten so late last night, and now Suigetsu is damn close to that truth.

 

“On the other hand… Nah you wouldn’t dive into bed with someone just like that…” Suigetsu says and turns back to his screen again. “Was it a date then?”

 

“Just shut it Suigetsu.” Sasuke replies while he sighs relieved, which Suigetsu notices.

 

“So you did get laid!” Suigetsu points out happily. “Ghah! I told you! I told you he would!” Suigetsu says pointing at Jugo who just rolls his eyes.

 

Sasuke just looks away, trying to hide how red his face has become.

 

“So tell us then! Who was it? What did she look like? Would ya recommend her?” Suigetsu asks eagerly.

 

“So, Suigetsu why don’t you tell me.” Sasuke says, getting only more irritated by his co-worker. “Who left the window open last month that caused a bird to fly in?”

 

A silence falls at that. Suigetsu looking stunned at Sasuke who just glares back at him.

 

“I-I have no idea. Better concentrate at work now. Geheheh…” Suigetsu says as he continues, hoping Sasuke won’t take any charges about what happened.

 

“Hn.” Was Sasuke’s only reply as he goes back to his work.

 

* * *

 

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Naruto thinks as he rushes through the streets, jumping around people. _I am so fucking late!_

 

He had intended to go to school early, which was reason that he had woken up hours before he had to. But as he had started to slowly walk into the right direction, he soon saw a young man standing in front of the poster of the card event. Naruto had stopped when he noticed the guy had an agenda with one of his favorite cards pasted on it. They had an enthusiastic conversation about the cards and the guy had told him he designed his own cards to. After talking some more the guy asked Naruto if he wanted to see some and that his house was close by. Feeling the temptation Naruto  first refused and tried to get away, but the guy kept asking him to come along and that it would only take a couple of minutes, in the meantime pulling the blond along towards an alley.  
Naruto was still reluctant, being in conflict with himself, while he walked along for a bit. Halfway the allay he decided that he really had to go, but the guy didn’t want to let go of his arm and soon had him pinned against the wall. Naruto kicked his kneecap on which the man cursed and backed of a  bit which gave Naruto the chance to make a run for it.   
Unfortunately he ran the wrong way out of the alley so he had to go a different route towards school. Knowing the guy chased after him Naruto had to take a lot of detours to shake him of and by the time he was well and good on his way, at least an hour had passed.  
Because of this Naruto now is late for school. While the reason he wanted to be early was to see his bully before the first class.

 

As Naruto runs up the school ground he hears the bell ring to signal the end of first period. When he enters the school it seems that nearly everyone has rushed to their next class already.  
In his hurry Naruto doesn’t notice the signs that say that the floor is still wet, which isn’t that strange since at least twice a week there is a poor fool who spills either his lunch, drinking supplies, artwork, science project or his morning breakfast on the floor, which the janitor has to clean up.  
Intending to rush around the corner, Naruto slips up and falls towards the janitor closet, pushing someone along. Falling into the small room, filled with clean-up supplies and such, a mop, a broom and various other things fall over which causes the door to close behind the two.

 

“You total moron…” Naruto hears and as he looks up it appears that the one he had run into was no other then his bully.

 

“S-Sasuke… I’m sorry…” Naruto says as he sits up, having red cheeks as he realizes how close he was to Sasuke which also reminds him of the last time they had seen each other.

 

“You’re late.” Sasuke says as he stands up. He had waited for the blond to show up to talk or kiss maybe, he didn’t know why actually. Al he knows is that he was disappointed when the blond hadn’t shown up before class.

 

“Ah yeah… Uhm, sorry about that…” Naruto says as he stands up to, intending to hurry to his class. Sasuke passes him though, locking the door from the inside so Naruto can’t leave.

 

“Why were you late?” Sasuke asks, unintended threatening.

 

“S-some guy had managed to lure me into an alley… He kind of tried to seduce me…” Naruto mumbles as he looks away. Sasuke tenses at that, feeling jealousy taking him over.

 

“You allowed that?!” He asks angrily while grabbing Naruto’s wrist tightly.

 

“Of course not! I kicked him and managed to get away. He followed me so I had to take detours to lose him.” Naruto explains. “That’s why I’m late.”

 

Sasuke stares into his blue eyes for a moment longer, feeling slightly proud that Naruto managed to kick the guy who had intended to rape him.

 

“Did he kiss you?” Naruto is caught off by the question which, again, sounds very threatening.

 

“No.” Naruto replies as he looks determined back into Sasuke’s eyes.

 

Not a word is wasted when Sasuke can no longer hold back and he kisses his dobe deeply. Shortly after their lips have found each other, their tongues do so too and they hold each other tightly.

 

 

“Good.” Sasuke manages to say softly, thinking that Naruto belongs to him and him alone.

 

He kisses Naruto deeply again, pushing him backwards so his back hits the wall between two cupboards which are filled with paper towels and such. Naruto can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, noticing how Sasuke’s hardened member pushes against his own.

 

“S-Sasuke… We’ve g-got class…” Naruto manages to say but he soon has to hold back another moan as his bully starts to kiss and lick his neck.

 

“I don’t care…” Sasuke replies and Naruto feels his resistance fall when Sasuke starts to grind against him. “We’ll skip it…. Hn…”

 

“Hah… S-Sasukeh…. Hm…” Naruto moans and kisses the raven’s neck now to, getting as horney as his seme.

 

“Get on your knees.” Sasuke says as he takes a step back and pushes Naruto down, who hesitatingly does so. He knows what Sasuke wants him to do and as the raven moves his hands through the blond’s hair, Naruto starts to undo the pants before him. He’s nervous but as horney as he is, he knows he has to do this in order to get what he wishes for.

 

“Take it into your mouth.” Sasuke says softly but demandingly.

 

Naruto swallows as he pulls out Sasuke’s big member and he carefully licks  the top before slowly folding his mouth around it.

 

“Ghn-“ Sasuke has a hard time holding back his moans of pleasure. He never had a blowjob before so the feeling is new to him. The intensity, the sensitivity, the waves of pure pleasure when Naruto starts to move his head back and forward, turning his tongue around it every now and then.

Sasuke can’t help but pull Naruto’s hair as he starts to thrust into his hot cave, loving the feeling that makes him forget everything around him. As if nothing matters but that heavenly feeling that the blond is giving him.

Naruto, on his end, doesn’t enjoy it that much. Sasuke pushes his member in too deep every now and then, causing the blond to gag. He manages to free himself and starts to cough as he has more space to breath.

 

“Get up.” Sasuke demands, pulling Naruto up by his shirt and kisses him when Naruto has stopped coughing. While kissing him more deeply, Sasuke quickly starts to undo Naruto’s belt, dropping both his pants and boxers to the ground.

 

“Ahgn-! S-Sahs…” Naruto moans as their naked members are crushed against each other.

 

“Turn around.” Sasuke demands while opening a soap bottle that stands on one of the shelves.

 

He coaxes his fingers with the slimy substance before putting the bottle away and aiming his fingers at the blonds hole. He pulls Naruto closer and kisses him while he moves his first finger inside of him, Naruto moans into the kiss, feeling the pain but soon it turns into pleasure.

 

“Thg- Sasuke… Add more… P-please-!” Naruto begs him on which Sasuke is happy to apply.

 

Naruto bites his own hand as he feels Sasuke scissoring him already. A pain that feels actually good because Naruto knows what pleasure will follow. Thinking about that he starts to thrust down on Sasuke’s fingers and he doesn’t stop as Sasuke adds another one. Sasuke strokes his uke’s member with his other hand a couple of times, before he can no longer wait. He has to take him, mark him, make Naruto his again.  
Sasuke removes his fingers from Naruto’s behind, aiming his big member at it instead. He folds his fingers with Naruto’s and bites his neck as he starts to enter the blond with short thrusts.

 

“K-keep your voice down…” Sasuke manages to whisper as his member is completely sheeted deep inside his uke. They both breath fast and Naruto swallows a couple of times having his eyes closed stiff. Fearing that all this might take too long and someone would walk in on them, he swallows one more time before giving Sasuke his que.

 

“C-careful though…”  Naruto whispers and Sasuke nods, knowing that if he goes to roughly Naruto won’t be able to hold back his screams and moans.  

 

Carefully Sasuke moves back a bit and thrusts slowly back inside the blond who groans softly at that. With every thrust Sasuke moves back a bit further and faster until Naruto is enough adjusted to him that he can keep a steady rhythm without the blond being to loud. Sasuke would still wish to go faster and harder, enjoying his uke’s screams and loud moans, but for now he knows this will have to do. Naruto tries as hard as he can not to shout it out or to tell his seme to go harder on him. He already pushes back every now and then and when Sasuke has found his prostate, Naruto can’t help the yelp that escapes his lips.

 

“S-Sasuke- There…. Do it again-!” Naruto manages to say and Sasuke complies to his wish.

 

Thanks to the blowjob earlier, Sasuke is already close and he knows Naruto is too. With a few more fast thrusts at Naruto’s prostate, the blond comes and Sasuke quickly follows, biting Naruto’s neck.  
While catching their breaths, Sasuke reaches to the shelve to get some paper towels. He kisses Naruto’s neck and shoulder before carefully pulling out while holding the towels at Naruto’s entrance which Naruto takes over.

 

“We’ve got to go to class now.” Sasuke says after cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes.

 

“Y-Yeah...” Naruto says as he pulls his pants on again, blushing and unable to look Sasuke in his eyes.

 

Nothing more is said between the two as they make their way to their class.

 

* * *

 

Naruto walks towards the tree where Sasuke had kissed him for the first time. The raven had told him to meet him there after their last class, since they each had a different one. Naruto walks around the tree but finds no trace of his bully. _Seems I’m the first one here_. Naruto thinks as he leans with his back against the tree, facing the wall where multiple bushes grow. The tree stands in a corner of the outer wall which separates the school grounds from the streets. On the other side is the gym supply room so the tree is surrounded by three walls.

 

“So you can get on time somewhere after all.” Naruto scowls as he looks up and sees his bully walking up towards him.

 

“This morning was pretty much the first time and I had a good reason too.” Naruto pouts as he folds his arms in front of his chest while Sasuke just smirks at that.

 

“I know.” He says before leaning his face closer to his blond. “And if I had been there I would have made sure that guy would never walk again…”

 

Naruto swallows and knows that Sasuke means it. Before he can answer though, Sasuke has already claimed his lips again. Pushing his body closer to his dobe, Sasuke slides his tongue into his mouth. Naruto moans while he wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck. Feeling the need to be as close as possible, they both get turned on. Sasuke is surprised though as Naruto jumps on him and only just manages to catch him. Pushing Naruto’s back against the tree, Sasuke starts to move their groans against each other. When they break their kiss, Sasuke starts to kiss and such his uke’s neck, which Naruto soon replies, causing bolts of electricity to go through their body’s, aiming at one throbbing spot. Naruto just managed to get Sasuke’s lips on his again and is willing to beg Sasuke for more, when his seme suddenly puts him down.

 

“Tss… Damn it…” Sasuke curses while still breathing fast as he picks his mobile out of his pocket. He sighs as he reads the text he’s got before putting his phone away again. “I’ve got to go…”

 

“W-what? N-no way… Why..?” Naruto says, feeling utterly disappointed.

 

“Just got other stuff to do okay?!” Sasuke replies agitated as he turns around and straightens his clothes, in the meantime willing his erection away.

 

“F-fine… Then why did you call me out here…” Naruto asks as he looks down.

 

“Does it matter? Just to have some good time before we go each our way.” Is the reply Naruto gets. “See ya tomorrow…” Sasuke says before sprinting away, leaving a totally disappointed blond behind.

 

 

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Sorry for the long wait! :P**

**Please tell me what you think guys!**

 

**Next part: We are.. What?**


	11. We are... What?

**Bully me, baby! Part 11.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“Just got other stuff to do okay?!” Sasuke replies agitated as he turns around and straightens his clothes, in the meantime willing his erection away.

 

“F-fine… Then why did you call me out here…” Naruto asks as he looks down.

 

“Does it matter? Just to have some good time before we go each our way.” Is the reply Naruto gets. “See ya tomorrow…” Sasuke says before sprinting away, leaving a totally disappointed blond behind.

**End recap.  
**

* * *

**We are… What?  
**

* * *

Sasuke curses inwardly for the tenth time since he left Naruto, standing at the entrance of the dance school. He sighs before walking inside. _I swear I’ll never accept a job without knowing the full content of it ever again. Not even if it was Itachi who asked me._ Sasuke thinks as he walks through the hall _. It was just getting good with Naruto too… Though I didn’t intend on doing it when I asked him to meet me there… But damn, he’s irresistible when he wants me!_ Sasuke shakes his head, hoping to clear his mind of those images before opening the door to the dance floor.

 

“Ah, there you are. You’re late Sasuke.” Obito says while he walks towards the radio to restart the number. “But never mind it now. Quick take your position. We’ll hit it from the start.”

 

Sasuke nods and unwillingly stands before Sakura who bashes her eyelashes at him again while pulling her dress down some more, having even more décolleté than the last time.

 

“Why were you late Sasuke?” She asks as the music plays and they start moving.

 

“None of your business.” Sasuke replies while looking everywhere but at her.

 

“Sasuke you need to look at her. You know that’s the best for the pictures, as well as for your dancing moves.” Rin says and Sasuke irritatedly applies, though he’s happy to take a little more distance when Sakura spins around once.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind showing you some different moves…” Sakura says softly so their instructors don’t hear it. It makes Sasuke want to gag, but he ignores it, pretending not to have heard it.

 

The hours pass by like days for Sasuke and he’s relieved when Obito finally announces the end of today’s practice.

 

“Neh, Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke looks up as he has just finished putting on his shoes.

 

“What?”

 

“W-would you like to… to go out with me?” Sakura asks, trying to act casual while leaning forward to pretend to tie a shoe that doesn’t have laces, just to show Sasuke how big, or rather small, her boobs are and that halve of it is just silicone.

 

“Not interested.” Sasuke says agitated before making his way  towards the door. When Sakura calls him as he just turns the corner, he makes a run for it. He’s had more than enough of her to last a lifetime. 

* * *

 

The next day Sasuke can’t keep his eyes of the blond during class. He knows what they did the day before had been very reckless and he has no intention to make an habit out of it. That doesn’t mean though that he can keep is mind of the blond that easily. The bell of the last class finally rings and Sasuke quickly packs his stuff to leave the classroom as soon as possible to get some fresh air.  
Not wanting anyone in class to suspect something, Sasuke has been trying to avoid the blond during class and such.

 

“Took you long enough dobe.” Naruto almost yelps as he suddenly hears Sasuke’s voice so close to him. Seeing Sasuke leave so quickly had made Naruto think that he had already gone home or to work. He had been disappointed by it and packed his stuff only slower at that. He hadn’t really expected that Sasuke would wait for him at the entrance.

 

“S-sorry, I didn’t think you’d wait for me.” Naruto replies while slightly grinning and scratching the back of his head.

 

 _I waited all day, that’s long enough._ Sasuke thinks and turns around. “Let’s go to my place this time.”

 

“What?” Naruto says as he lowers his arm and looks surprised at Sasuke who looks determined back at him. “Uhm. Yeah sure.. Why not.” Naruto blushes and follows after Sasuke who leads the way to his home.

 

“Wooow....” Naruto says as he walks into the Uchiha mansion while looking around the grand place. “This place is huge! And you just share it with your brother?”

 

“Yeah...” Sasuke replies, not wanting to linger on the subject to much and having better plans. “Don’t just stand there, dobe. Or you might get lost.”

 

“Teme…” Naruto mumbles agitated before following Sasuke up the stairs.

 

“Your room is almost twice as big as mine…” Naruto says as he looks around Sasuke’s room.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke replies as he unbuttons his school uniform, which Naruto  doesn’t notice as he’s more interested in the kind of books Sasuke has on his bookshelf.

 

He bows forward a little to take a better look at them while unintentionally giving Sasuke a better look at his behind. The raven swallows as he takes in the sight before he can’t hold back anymore. He pulls Naruto’s arm to make him turn around and kisses him deeply.  Naruto is surprised by it but soon closes his eyes to enjoy the needy kiss Sasuke is giving him. The raven pushes Naruto back and the blond soon falls on the bed. Sasuke shoves him further and pulls his uke’s shirt of so he’s bare chested. He then pushes Naruto down and kisses him deeply again. This time though the raven doesn’t close his eyes as he reaches for the robes that are tied to his bed. Naruto quickly opens his eyes as he feels how Sasuke shoves something around one of his wrists. As he looks up he notices how his hand is tied above his head.

 

“What the… S-Sasuke?!” Naruto looks back at his seme who can see fear glimmering in his blue eyes which, he can’t deny, turns him on even more.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sasuke asks on which Naruto hesitatingly nods, noticing the other robe that Sasuke holds in his hand.

 

Sasuke soon has his uke blindfolded and quickly gets rid of all the blonde’s clothes. He kneels forward to teasingly lick the top of Naruto’s member who’s breath hitches at the sudden but welcome feeling. Sasuke keeps looking at his face as he takes the head of his uke’s semi hard member in his mouth. Naruto’s breath quickens and Sasuke leans back up, a sadistic smile on his face. He then starts to kiss Naruto’s stomach, slowly heading up and eventually licks him from collarbone to his ear on which he nibbles for a bit, making the blond moan in anticipation.

 

“The last time you couldn’t make too much noise. So this time I want you to scream for me…” Sasuke’s low voice makes Naruto shiver down his spine.

 

“Sasuke…” Naruto says softly while he notices how Sasuke backs away, off the bed and on his chair.

 

“Masturbate yourself.” Sasuke says demandingly. “And don’t hold back any sounds.”

 

Sasuke watches how Naruto swallows while his hand goes down to his hardened member. He starts to stroke it slowly, unsure of having Sasuke watch him. But soon Naruto’s imagination takes him over and he moans with every stroke that gets a faster rhythm. He moves his hand faster and faster while moaning Sasuke’s name over and over, each time more demandingly and more desperate.  
Just when Sasuke can’t hold on for much longer, Naruto stops. Only to spread his legs to prep his behind.

 

“S-Sasuke… Ha- Sasuke p-please… uhgn…” Naruto moans as he starts to scissor himself while begging for his seme to fill him up.

 

Looking at the red, wet, tight hole of his uke, Sasuke can feel his throbbing and rock hard member twitch in his to tight pants. He can’t take it anymore, breathing faster already as he gets rid of his clothes to jump on to his blonde. When Naruto tries to remove his fingers, Sasuke stops him. He adds one of his own fingers to the two of his uke’s and as they trust together for a bit, Sasuke adds another, making Naruto scream for his seme to take him. Sasuke can’t take it anymore and quickly pushes his member against his ukes hole. He watches how Naruto arches his back while he pushes his member in him with just a few hard trusts.  Sasuke kisses Naruto again while both of them adjust to one another. Naruto feels the familiar pain mingled with the pleassure. Pain is so close to pleasure after all, for him, when it comes down to Sasuke, he can hardly see the line between them. Before moving again Sasuke removes the blindfold so he can see those lust filled, beautifull eyes. As they continue their make out Naruto doesn’t hold back his voice, like Sasuke told him to and soon both have reached their climax when Sasuke's member has found his uke's prostate. Hearing Naruto's voice while Naruto tells him how good it feels, drives Sasuke even more crazy. The sound is as music to his ears, enjoying their make-out even more because his uke is enjoying it so much that he makes all those beautifull sounds. Sasuke lays down on top of Naruto while they both catch their breath after comming nearly simultaneously. Naruto has closed his eyes, enjoying Sasuke’s warmth while drowsiness starts to take him over. It’s for a short moment though as Sasuke soon lifts himself up.

 

“Clean yourself up. I’ve got to go somewhere.” Sasuke says as he steps of the bed and walks towards the bathroom.

 

Naruto sighs disappointedly and takes the paper towels that Sasuke gives him. Without saying a word the raven turns back to the bathroom and Naruto can soon hear a shower run.

 

“Where do you have to go?” Naruto asks, trying to hide his dissapointment, as he steps into the shower moments later.

 

“Just some really lame job Itachi signed me up for. It’s for this stupid company that wants me as a model for a photo-shoot…” Sasuke says as he closes his eyes, washing the shampoo out of his black hair. “And I really don’t want to go at all…” He sighs.

 

“Come on. It can’t be that bad right?” Naruto says as he starts to scrub Sasuke’s back. “It’s not like they’re gonna take any naked pictures right?” He says half-jokingly.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke answers before he turns around to look at the blond, a sly smirk around his lips. “Would you be jealous?”

 

“What?! Of course! …Not… I mean, it’s your body…” Naruto says and looks away to hide his red cheeks, not knowing what Sasuke wants to hear. “You can do with it whatever you like…”

 

“Hnnn….” Sasuke says while observing the blond before leaning in. “Does that also count for your body?” He says in a low, seductive voice.

 

“Wh-what?! Th- That’s-!” Naruto can’t give a proper answer as Sasuke has their lips locked already.

 

“I was just joking dobe.” Sasuke says with a soft smile that makes Naruto’s heart beat faster. “Get cleaned and get dressed. I’ve got to be there in half an hour.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, got it…” Naruto answers and pouts slightly as Sasuke leaves the shower to get dried and dressed. Naruto had really hoped they could cuddle for once. _I still haven’t confessed to him yet… Maybe there is nothing more but sex to it for him… So… What are we really?_

 

**To be continued…**

* * *

I thought it about time I uploaded this part. Don't want to keep ya all waiting for to long now do we?

Do stick around please! For things are about to get interesting! :3

The only thing we writers ask of our readers for putting this story out there free to read, is to share your opinions about our work. ;P

Sasuke is always the one and ultimate seme, Naruto will always be his one and ultimate uke!  
Always stay true to only SasuNaru! :3  


**Next part: Caught!**

 

_PS: Be nice to yourself and get yourself a cookie. You deserve it, for every singel day, even the smallest good deed is a reason to celebrate. ^.^_

 


	12. Part 12: Caught!

**Bully me, baby! Part 12.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**  

* * *

 

  **Recap:**

“I was just joking dobe.” Sasuke says with a soft smile that makes Naruto’s heart beat faster. “Get cleaned and get dressed. I’ve got to be there in half an hour.”

   
“Yeah, yeah, got it…” Naruto answers and pouts slightly as Sasuke leaves the shower to get dried and dressed. Naruto had really hoped they could cuddle for once. _I still haven’t confessed to him yet… Maybe there is nothing more but sex to it for him… So… What are we really?_

**End recap.  
**

* * *

**Caught!  
**

* * *

As the days pass the two of them had definitely gotten addicted to each other. Sasuke can hardly keep his mind and eyes of Naruto, who enjoys Sasuke’s attention. He still isn’t sure what it is that’s between them, too afraid to ask and not as desperate to find out as he enjoys their make-outs as much as Sasuke does. Each time they are filled with fierce passion, the need to be so close, so safe with one another is greater than their rational thinking. This causes them to skip some classes every now and then to.

  
 “Neh, Sasuke.”

   
“Hn?” Sasuke says and looks up from Naruto’s art book, only to be blinded by a flashing light. After making out, Naruto had convinced him to stay over for dinner. While the pizza was in the oven, Sasuke had decided to look some more at the stuff in Naruto’s room, having noticed color pencils and such. “The fuck dobe?!”

  
“Geehee.” Naruto grins, having an arm around the ravens shoulder while holding a camera in his other hand. “I just wanted to have a picture of you.” Naruto grins while looking at the picture he just shot, melting Sasuke’s heart.

  
“You already took one the last time I was here, an embarrassing one on top of it.” Sasuke replies as he tries to steal the camera so he can delete the picture.

  
“Ah, no way!” Naruto says, falling over while trying to keep the camera away from Sasuke. “And on that picture you’re just plainly super hot. No way in hell I’m gonna get rid of that one!”

  
“No reason to keep it under your pillow though. Tghn…” Sasuke says as he tries to keep one hand of Naruto down while avoiding his kicking legs and attempting to steal the camera. “What if your parents find it?”

  
“T- gheh- They won’t.” Naruto says and manages to free one hand, but his legs losing the fight as Sasuke has managed to find his way in between them. “T-they won’t be back in two days anyway. Ghn- Tgah! N-no! Sasuke!” Naruto can’t help the laughter as Sasuke starts to tickle his sides.

  
“Sensitive much?” Sasuke grins as Naruto lets go of the camera to curl up and tries to stop Sasuke. Sasuke sees his chance and manages to grab the camera. He quickly stands up and walks a few steps away from Naruto so he can’t steal the camera back.

  
“Ah! Sasuke! Please don’t…” Naruto says as he looks up to the raven with pleading eyes.

  
“If you do something for me.” Sasuke says after a short silence.

  
“Ah… Right.” Naruto says as he gets on his knees and moves before Sasuke to undo his belt.

  
“Ah, no not that.” Sasuke says as he puts the camera away and steps around Naruto who has a questioning look on his face.

  
“What’s that?” Naruto asks as Sasuke takes a package from his school back, having a smirk around his lips.

  
“I want you to put this on.” He says as he throws the package at his blond, who starts to open it.

  
“E-eh? Seriously?!” Naruto asks, looking from Sasuke to the costume he has in his hands.

  
“Uhn. Seriously.” Sasuke replies with a nod and still smirking. Naruto pouts but decides to do as Sasuke asks.

  
“J-just this once okay?” Naruto says as he turns around after putting it all on, his cheeks as red as can be.

_  
The hell it will_. Sasuke thinks as he looks at Naruto astonished. His uke is now wearing nothing but his boxers and the costume, containing fox ears and a tail. His adoring blush fits with the fiery color of the ears and tail and Sasuke can feel his desire grow. He’s about to just drag his blond to the bed when both of them hear the beeping of the oven, a sign that their pizza is ready.

  
“Finally! Time to eat. Man am I hungry!” Naruto says as he tries to get to his clothes, but Sasuke stands in the way.

  
“Why don’t you just keep wearing that?” Sasuke suggests on which Naruto frowns.

  
“Sure you can hold out till after dinner?” Naruto asks with a devilish smirk, which turns Sasuke even more on.

  
“The sooner we’ve eaten, the sooner I can take you.” Sasuke replies while dragging Naruto down to the kitchen.

  
Dinner went by awfully fast. Half of it was dirty eating, Naruto trying to seduce Sasuke while nearly licking every piece of pizza, the other half was a match who could finish faster. As they intent to run up the stairs to Naruto’s room again, Naruto stops.

  
“Wait!” He says as he turns around, a mischievous smile on his face, that makes Sasuke’s heart skip a beat. “Why don’t you clean up the dishes? And don’t you enter my room without my permission!”

  
Without waiting for Sasuke’s reply, Naruto dashes off. Surprised Sasuke just watches him go, only to smile to himself. _So, you’ve got something for me in store to huh, dobe?_ Sasuke thinks as he does as Naruto suggested him. After cleaning away the dishes he goes, slowly, to Naruto’s room where he knocks on the door. After a bit Sasuke gets permission to enter and he smiles to himself as he can feel the excitement course to his body which highly anticipates whatever Naruto has in store for him.

  
When Sasuke enters the room his heart skips a beat while his breath instantly quickens. Naruto lies naked on bed, hands tight up with a white robe to the bars above his bed. Costume is in place and his face is flustered.

  
“Well? W-what are you waiting for?” Naruto asks, his breath having quickened already.

  
He doesn’t have to tell Sasuke that twice and after undressing and getting closer, Sasuke can see how it comes that Naruto is already so lustful. From his hole Sasuke can see a red object, trembling tremendously. When he looks up to Naruto questioningly, his dobe grins. “B-bought it yesterday… Hah… Doesn’t feel as good… as you do though… Hng-“ Naruto explains while panting.

  
“Well, well… Here I thought I was the more horny one of us two…” Sasuke says, his breath quickening too as he starts to slowly pull the vibrator out of his dobe. He turns it off and notes that it isn’t nearly as big as his own member.

  
“Sasuke… Sasu- please enter me!” Naruto begs, making Sasuke want more of him.

   
"Ohooh… Beg me more dobe…” Sasuke says as he doesn’t touch his uke.

  
“Sasu… ke… Take me… Hah- M-make me yours! Touch me! Love me! Fill me up! I don’t care what I’ll have to do, I just want you to fuck me as hard as you can, teme!” Naruto doesn’t care anymore how desperate he sounds, cuss in all honesty, he is just that. To be touched, to feel surrounded, to feel the pain and pleasure that makes everything else irrelevant, he’d just do anything.

  
“With pleasure!” Sasuke says, entering Naruto as deeply as he can with just one thrust. Naruto screams it out as he feels as if something inside him is just getting torn apart, but Sasuke pays no heed. Mercilessly he takes his dobe in a fast and steady rhythm.

  
“Saha-suke! Tha-“ Naruto can’t say more than that because Sasuke kisses him deeply, and Naruto doesn’t care anymore as his seme has found his prostate. Nor does Naruto care about his phone that goes off, he just doesn’t care about anything anymore, seeing only black and white dots every time Sasuke hits his prostate full force.

  
“Naruto… My N-Naru… Ghn-“ Sasuke softly moans as he doesn’t hold back anymore. Naruto shouts once more soundlessly as he goes into ecstasy wile spraying his white liquid over Sasuke’s belly. Naruto doesn’t even notice Sasuke coming, as the darkness of his unconsciousness has claimed him.

  
After riding out his cum into Naruto, Sasuke collapses on top of him. Exhausted and out of breath he enjoys the aftermath of their making out.

  
“That… Was so epic… Naru…” Sasuke’s says softly, feeling rather drowsy. When Naruto doesn’t answer him Sasuke looks up. “Naruto?” He asks, only to find that Naruto is clearly out of it. “That good huh…” Sasuke concludes from the small smile that is plastered around his uke’s lips. He leans forward to kiss his dobe’s lips once more, knowing he will have to slide out of him soon. It’s only then that he notices the hickeys he’s made on the blonde’s neck, going to his collarbone.

  
“Damn… That’s gonna be a problem…” Sasuke says quietly, not knowing that’ll be the least of his problems.

  
“Naruto? We’re home!” Sounds Kushina’s voice from downstairs.

**  
To be continued…**

* * *

  **...**

**Tell me, darlings, what oh what do you think Sasuke will do? Please tell me cuss I really wanna know! ^.^**

   
 **Next part: Those words I never thought I'd say...**

  
 

_The only thing we writers ask of our readers for putting this story out there free to read, is to share your opinions about our work. ;P_

_Sasuke is always the one and ultimate seme, Naruto will always be his one and ultimate uke!_

**  
Always stay true to only SasuNaru! :3**

  
_Spread the positivness: Treat yourself on a cookie, or some Ramen if you prefer that. :P_


	13. Those words I never thought I'd say...

**Bully me, baby! Part 13.**

 

* * *

 

I do not own Naruto, I already have too much story’s lying around to work on...

Warnings: Sasunaru, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, lemon, masochism, sadism, violence, etc.  
**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Recap:**

“That… Was so epic… Naru…” Sasuke’s says softly, feeling rather drowsy. When Naruto doesn’t answer him Sasuke looks up. “Naruto?” He asks, only to find that Naruto is clearly out of it. “That good huh…” Sasuke concludes from the small smile that is plastered around his uke’s lips. He leans forward to kiss his dobe’s lips once more, knowing he will have to slide out of him soon. It’s only then that he notices the hickeys he’s made on the blonde’s neck, going to his collarbone.

 

“Damn… That’s gonna be a problem…” Sasuke says quietly, not knowing that’ll be the least of his problems.

 

“Naruto? We’re home!” Sounds Kushina’s voice from downstairs.

**End recap.**

* * *

 

 

**Those words I never thought I’d say…**

* * *

Sasuke freezes by hearing the voice _. Of fuck! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Damn it!_ Sasuke thinks as he quickly slides out of Naruto, puts on his  boxers backwards in his hurry and then his other clothes.

“Naruto? Are you there?” Kushina asks as she walks up the stairs. “We’re home a little earlier than planned.”

Sasuke looks panicking around the room, searching for a way out. His eyes glance over Naruto. _Damn what a timing to be knocked out, dobe!_ Sasuke thinks as he quickly throws the blanket over his dobe before sprinting to the window. He only just manages to get out when Kushina knocks on the door.

“Naruto? Why won’t you answer me-“ Kushina opens the door and sees Naruto in his bed, but the robes that have Naruto tight up, have not been hidden, nor is his costume. “Naruto?!” Kushina screams in pure terror of what could have befallen her poor innocent child.

* * *

 The only sound in the Uzumaki residence is that of the clock’s ticking. The family sits in silence in the living room. Naruto is seated on the couch, his parents sit  across of him each in a lazy chair. The blond doesn’t know where to look and mainly keeps his eyes down. _Damn how wrong this went… And damn Sasuke for just leaving me like that! I wish they would just say something… Wish this was over with already. I’m tired and on top of it my ass hurts like crazy! Never been this bad before… Damn it, Sasuke!_ Naruto thinks as he awaits his parents judgement. In front of him, on the table, lays multiple pictures that Naruto had taken from and with Sasuke. And in the middle of it all stands Naruto’s camera.

 “How long has this been going on?” Minato finally asks.

 “About one and a half week…” Naruto sighs while still avoiding eye contact.

 “You mean this started as soon as we left.” It was not a question but a statement or rather an accusation.

 “Naruto, dear, why didn’t you tell us someone was doing something like this to you?” Kushina asks worriedly. “We could have helped you, protected you. You know we would have moved mountains to catch any guy who would dare force himself on our child!”

 “I never said he forced himself on me!” Naruto shouts back, getting agitated by the fact that his parents once again don’t understand him.

 “Maybe he didn’t force you, but he did take advantage of you. No, listen to me!” Minato says as Naruto is about to interrupt him. “You are young. You have never been in a relationship before, the least of all with another guy. He used you, and I swear I’ll see to it that he won’t ever take advantage of you or any other naïve and innocent soul again!”

 “You can’t do that!” Naruto shouts. “I love him!”

 “You can’t know that! Not after having been together for not even two weeks! This is not what a relationship is Naruto!” Kushina says while the tears sting in her eyes. “He’s hurting you. Your body is covered with bruises and scars… You were bleeding on top of it! This was rapture Naruto. That guy, Sasuke, he raped you. My little baby…”

 “Kushina…” Minato says while taking his wives hand as she holds the other before her mouth, willing the tears to stop.

 “Oh please…” Naruto says getting only more frustrated by the drama they make out of this. “I wanted this okay?! I wanted him to take me as hard as he could! I wanted him to make those scars on me! I wanted it to hurt! So I would never forget this! I love him. I have always loved him! And yes he can be a total jerk and not so compassionate, but I don’t care cuss he gives me what I want. He didn’t rape me. If he did, it was because I seduced him first!” Naruto says, seeing how every word he says shocks his parents.

 “Does he love you then?” Minato asks and all of a sudden Naruto’s heated anger runs ice cold.

 “He… I… H-he does. I’m sure…” Naruto says but even he himself can hear the doubt in his voice. As can Minato, who sighs.

 “I want you to break up with him.”

 “What?! But-“

 “He clearly takes advantage of you, Naruto. He takes advantage of your love for him. And sooner or later he will hurt you.” Minato says. “Can you  truly say for sure that you are the only one he does this with? How many other guys has he been sleeping with? You know, plenty men like him do that.”

 “I… Y-you don’t even know him…” Naruto replies, but doubt has already managed to find its way deep into his heart.

 “Honey, please. We’re just trying to protect you.” Kushina says. “Have you any idea how easily an illness is spread by men who sleep around with other men? And how severe the consequences will be of such an illness?”

 “I-I know…” Naruto says softly, his fighting spirit running low. _Sasuke did often have to leave after we’ve done it… He never told me I was his only one… We didn’t use any protection either…_ Naruto thinks doubtfully. “I’ll see what I can do… Can I please just go now?”

 “Fine then.” Minato sighs after heaving exchanged a look with Kushina, seeing that their message really has come across.

* * *

  _Damn it… I knew we screwed up there…_ Sasuke thinks as he walks towards the park. It’s past midnight and Sasuke knew, as soon as he saw that message of Naruto stating that they had to talk immediately, that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation _. It’s not all my fault! He should have told me his parents could come back any time…_ Kicking a stone away Sasuke tries to calm his anger. He manages to do so fairly quickly when he walks by the place where he had made Naruto fall on his head. The sudden fear of losing him rushes through Sasuke and suddenly the wind feels a whole lot colder. He shakes the feeling of as he continues towards the bridge where underneath runs a small river from the lake in the park towards de sea at the harbor. At the bridge his blonde uke already stands waiting. When Sasuke gets closer to the bridge, the clouds let a ray of moonlight through and for a moment he can’t breathe.  
Naruto has his eyes closed as he leans with his back  against the railing. The wind kindly plays with his golden locks, the crickets sing their ancient song of piece while fireflies dance around the blond and above the water of the river, their light reflecting in the water like little dancing stars. _Yet no light can shine as bright as him…_ Sasuke thinks, watching his dobe, being unable to move. _Since when did he become so beautiful? It’s like he is peace itself…_ When Naruto opens his eyes, Sasuke’s heart skips a beat, being it from excitement, wonder or fear, even he himself does not know.

“Sasuke.” Naruto says as he sees the dark shadow standing at the start of the bridge.

 “N-Naruto…” Sasuke says and he swallows before walking up to his blond, trying not to show how strange he feels, yet not trusting his voice to say anything more. It remains silent for a while as both of them now stare over the water, leaning against the bridge. Eventually Naruto speaks up and Sasuke’s heart freezes over at how cold Naruto’s voice sounds.

 “They want me to break up with you.” Naruto says and another silence falls as Sasuke doesn’t know what to say.

 “I… see…” He finally says. _What’s wrong with me?! Why can’t I just speak normally?!_ Sasuke thinks agitated and he’s startled as Naruto suddenly starts to laugh. It’s not a laugh of joy though, the coldness is unmistakably there.

 “Yeah… Gheh.. How stupid right? Thinking that we were in a relationship.” Naruto shakes his head, a sarcastic smile still on his face. “Guess I’ve been truly the stupid one huh…” These words were spoken a little softer while Naruto walks towards the other side of the bridge, leaning on the railing with his arms for a bit.

 “Are you blaming me?” Sasuke asks, feeling his agitation return, though in all honesty he’s just confused by the way Naruto is acting. But the great Uchiha Sasuke wouldn’t admit that.

 “You should not have left me like that.” Naruto says softly as he turns slightly to look at Sasuke. “Then again, you never truly cared about me anyway.”

 “What the hell dobe! You blame me for what happened?!” Sasuke says agitated. “You should have told me they would be coming back. You were the one who wanted me so badly! I didn’t put those robes around your wrists! There was no time to clean it up. Would you have done things so differently in my case?!”

 “Yes I would have! I would have barricaded the door, shaken you until you woke up, cut the robes, take away the ears at least and make sure nothing seemed odd!” Naruto shouts back, his face reddening. “And if all that hadn’t been possible I would have stayed to take the hit together. But I guess you never cared enough about me to do that!” Naruto tries to ignore the tears that sting in his eyes as he looks at Sasuke, hoping to find a sign that he does care.

 “I don’t care?!” The disbelieve in Sasuke’s voice is unmistakably there. “You go right back to that question again? If I didn’t care then why did I call an ambulance?! Why did I pay for the surgery?! Why did I tell you everything that I had never told to anyone else?! Why then, dobe, did I mate with you all those times?! If I didn’t care!” Sasuke shouts back, letting his anger burn, though it’s fire could not erase the pain deep inside his chest. Like a wound festering, a parasite digging deeper and deeper, making the hole in his heart bigger and bigger.

 “How should I know?” Naruto replies, the tears now streaming down his face. “You never tell me anything! Like it’s none of my business! For all I know I am just a number out of the many you fuck around with in your spare time!”

 “Naruto!” Sasuke shouts as red clouds his vision for a moment while he pulls Naruto up by his shirt with one hand, the other hand folded in a fist, ready to strike. Time stands still. Naruto has his eyes closed, awaiting yet another hit from his bully, his crush. Yet it does not come. Surprised Naruto opens his eyes as Sasuke lets go of him and takes a step away.

 “You really don’t know me at all then, do you?” Sasuke says with a trembling voice, a light having gone out of his eyes. For just a short moment Naruto can see the pain and damage that he’s dealt to the raven before him. “I guess you were right. What we had was not a relationship. Therefore we can’t really call this a break-up either.”

 “Uh… Yeah…” Naruto says, looking away.

 “I guess we’ll just forget what happened. All of it.” Sasuke says as he turns away. “For we were just strangers all along. About time we start acting that way.”

 “Uhn…” Naruto says as he keeps looking down while Sasuke walks away. Even long after Sasuke has gone out of sight does Naruto remain where he is. His body has gone cold, having no energy to move at all. As the wind starts to blow harder and the crickets cease their music, warm wet tears flow down whiskered cheeks.

 

* * *

 

**To be continued…**

 

**Ah. Yeah. Go ahead, hate me for this. But remember, I am a SasuNaru fan to! I mean; how many fanfics have you guys read where there was a point in the story that they broke up? Not many I bet. :P I wanted to give ya something different from the usual sasunaru fanfic. (So please don't stop reading this story! It's got to be realistic, and break-ups are just part of life.)**

 

**Next part: Needs of the soul.**


	14. Needs of the soul

**Part 14: Needs of the soul**

 

* * *

 

_Darkness… Emptiness… Void… Nothingness… Pain… Uselessness… Depression… Yearning… Hurting…_ Naruto has his eyes closed, soaring in an empty darkness that surrounds him, slowly sinking, drifting. _I don’t want to move… Why should I… It’s not worth it… Nothing is worth it… Cuss there is nothing there really… Just endless emptiness… I don’t want to think… Don’t want to feel… I’m just… Numb… I don’t want to die… No… I don’t want anything… But… This isn’t living either… is it..?_ Slowly Naruto opens his eyes, staring into the everlasting darkness, his eyes half lidded, unfocused. _Sasuke… You nearly kill me… But then save me… Only to kill me again… Sasuke… Bastard… How I hate you. Yet… How I yearn for you…_ Naruto’s eyes slowly close again, willingly letting himself get swallowed by darkness.

Dark skeleton hands touch tanned skin, hands that pull him down, scratching his flesh open. Bleeding from the inside the scars let the blood flow out, letting it go. The blood accompanied by the pain flows away. Leaving him to feel nothing but numb.

_Let it go…_ The voices whisper and Naruto relaxes to their touch. _Let it all go…_

_Let it all go…_ Naruto thinks. _Let Sasuke… go…_ Naruto’s breath gets slower and slower. His muscles are relaxed. Feeling everything slow down. Slower and slower. Until it stops…

_Wait... No… I don’t… I don’t want to let him go..!_ Suddenly Naruto’s heart beats faster, stronger. His breath quickens, his muscles tense. _Sasuke… Sa-Sasuke..!_

Skeleton hands retreat from his body, to be replaced by two pale ones. _Sasuke…_ The pale hands move over Naruto’s stomach, while Naruto keeps moaning the name of the one he can’t let go. _Sasuke..!_ He feels those hands roam all over his chest and stomach, slowly, so slowly one of them goes down to softly, gently strike the blonds member. _Sasuke._ Naruto keeps his eyes closed as he thrusts his hips up, the hand takes a hold of the blonds quickly hardening member and starts to stroke it up and down, faster and faster. _Sasuke!_ Tears sting in the blonds eyes remembering, hearing his raven whisper in his ear.

_Naruto…_ A voice so low, so sexy, seducing, hot, like only Sasuke can say it.

_Sasuke! Sa-ha-_ Naruto whispers and groans as the hand goes faster and faster, remembering how it felt when Sasuke’s lips sucked his neck, his pulse _. Ah.. Sasuke!_ How his hands would move. _Ngh- S-Sa- mor-_ How those lips felt against his. _Ah- Close… Sa-_ How incredible it felt when Sasuke dominated him. _Sasu- kehhhh!_

Naruto opens his eyes slowly and looks at the sealing for a bit, as he recovers his breath, before he sighs deeply and looks down at his cum covered hand and still hard cock. He quietly goes to the bathroom where he turns on the shower. Stepping inside he looks at the white cum that flows away with the water. _Damn it…_ Naruto thinks as he leans with his head against the wall of the shower, his chest tightening, his broken heart beating painfully. _Damn it…_ A sob shocks his body, and another, and another. _Sasuke!_

A week has already passed since the two had last spoken. Naruto yearns desperately for his dark haired lover, but not wanting or knowing how to apologize and make up, he keeps away from Sasuke. No matter how much he wants to, how much he yearns to, he can’t undo what he had started.

 

* * *

 “Damn it!” Sasuke curses as he throws another ball of paper over his shoulder, another sketch failed. “Fuck it… Fuck it all!”

 Sasuke shouts enraged as he throws his research books of his desk on the ground, pulling along a metal box of pencils. With a lot of noise it lends on the ground just as the door opens.

 “Sasuke?” Itachi asks worriedly. It is late in the evening in the Uchiha residence, Itachi having taken the evening of to work at home. He had noticed that Sasuke’s behavior lately seemed a little bit off.

 For the past week Sasuke has been feeling emotionally unstable. One moment feeling so empty, the next yearning for his blond so fiercely, only to have that fire burn in his rage, next thing he knows it he doesn’t feel like doing his best for anything anymore. And it doesn’t matter whether he throws himself on his school work or on his art work, always he keeps seeing his blond. His hands draw him when he takes up a pencil, in class he has a hard time taking his eyes of his dobe. He wants to just take him back in to his arms again, make sure he is his only, but he knows he can’t. Naruto accused him of sleeping around, as if Sasuke didn’t care about his life, while, in all honesty, he does. Hadn’t he already proven that by calling an ambulance and paying for the surgery? And he did apologize for it… Sort of… Or was saying that he didn’t intend to go so far not enough? Not to mention he had told Naruto his darkest secret. Even all those prodding therapists, and even his own beloved brother, he didn’t tell. But to Naruto he had. To Naruto he had shown his tears. With Naruto he had done the most intimate and personal thing anyone could do with someone else. It was Naruto who had managed to get behind his walls, while he had sworn nobody, aside from his brother, ever would again. So he would never feel the pain of that loss again. And yet, Naruto had just given him just that. What’s worse is that Naruto still walks around in his everyday life. And one day he might become someone else’s…

Sasuke clenches his fists as he closes his eyes tightly, feeling the rage of jealousy at the thought of his blond belonging to someone else.

 “Little brother, talk to me.” Itachi says, alarmed by seeing Sasuke so agitated.

 “It’s nothing okay!” Sasuke shouts, looking at Itachi as he sways with his arm. “It’s really nothing for you to worry about.” Sasuke walks over to his bed, sitting on it he presses his palms to his eyes, willing the tears away that threaten to spill.

 “I would be less worried if you trusted me again and explained to me what is bothering you so.” Itachi says calmly as he sits down next to his younger brother. It remains silent for a while.

 “I…” Sasuke softly says with a trembling voice. “I did some really stupid things, nii-san…” Itachi nods silently, waiting for the rest. Sasuke dries his eyes. Having made up his mind for he can no longer keep it in. He no longer wants to lie to his brother. “There is this guy in my class. Naruto. He’s… His parents are from Japan and I… I got so angry every time I saw him. He’s from the country that took mother and father away from us. A-and I did some really bad things to him, nii-san…” Sasuke swallows before he continues, not daring to look his brother in the eye out of fear of the expression he might see. “He’s… A masochist. He wanted me to… hurt him.” Swaying with his hand he made it a trivial thing. “But one day I went too far…” Sasuke closes his eyes stiff, remembering the fear of losing his blond and knowing that now he truly has, makes it hard to breath.

 “Sasuke…” Itachi says, his voice filled with sorrow for the pain his little brother is clearly in.

 “I-I didn’t intend to… I really didn’t! He fell with his head on the ground and… He just wouldn’t wake up even though I kept calling his name. And that was when I realized that I d-didn’t want to lose him even though Itold himthat Ididn’tcare w-whenheasked meIf-f Idid… A-and.. .And…”

 “Calm down, Sasuke.” Itachi shushes calmly while holding his trembling brother close.

 “I swear I didn’t intent to go that far! It was just such a bad day, the project gone bad… We couldn’t go to the exhibition… Principal wouldn’t leave me alone… Tsk-” Sasuke tries to breath calmly as he wipes his tears away.

 “I know, Sasuke.” Itachi says calmly, knowing he has to ask, he has to know. “Did he… Naruto, did he die..?”

 “N-no…” Sasuke answers quietly. “I called for an ambulance, paid for the surgery… But after… about a week later we talked.” Seeming to have calmed down, Itachi lets go of Sasuke who moves a little bit, looking at the ground as he continues for he knows the hardest part has yet to come. “We… uh… We got close… We talked about what had happened… Told him things I would not easily talk about…” Sasuke sighs and swallows before he continues. “W-we lost our virginity to one another that night. And when his parents went away we often went to his house… But then… Uhm… They came back earlier than expected…” Glancing sideways Sasuke can see Itachi has a sympathetic pained expression on his face.

 “Did they walk in on you two?”

 “Gheh… Ah-almost.” Feeling his cheeks burn he scratches one of them while looking away again. “Naruto is a masochist. I could only just get dressed and ran away but… They did find Naruto like that and apparently the conversation that followed wasn’t a pleasant one…” Sasuke and Itachi’s smiles had faded and Sasuke sighs before he continues. “Naruto called me out that night… Blaming me for what happened. But the worst part was that he accused me of sleeping around and that he was probably just a number or something! While I did save him! Granted, I did nearly kill him first, but I did save him. And… Well, it might not have been a normal relationship or something. But… It does feel like a break up…”

 “Do you love him?” Itachi asks and Sasuke sighs as he lets himself fall back on his bed.

 “I don’t know.” The younger raven answers honestly while looking at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. “I think I do… It was too short a relationship to tell…”

 “Foolish little brother. You know that what you had was not a real relationship. Normally people get to know each other first before making out so often.”

 “We did get to know each other first.” Sasuke retorts. “We told each other some of the crap that we’ve both been through. True, we made out that same night, but we did get to know each other before that.” Sasuke sits up, a cocky grin on his face, on which Itachi shakes his head but smiles.

 “Even so, I do not think that it would have worked out well. In a relationship two people should be equals to one another. Masochistic behavior only encouraged your sadistic behavior. It’s not healthy Sasuke, for neither of you.” Sasuke looks down at his brothers words.

 “It’s not like I like it to be a sadist or anything! I didn’t ask for it to feel so angry all the time!” Sasuke closes his stiff feeling that familiar anger courses through him.

 “I know that, Sasuke. And I am not blaming you. I blame myself that I neglected you. Again. Even after what the last therapist had said and things went better. Again I have been so caught up in work that I didn’t notice what you were going through…” Itachi says solemnly on which Sasuke looks up, determination in his eyes.

 “Itachi, I am not a kid anymore.” He says. “I’m nearly twenty and still I’m struggling so much with this… But I shouldn’t expect it from you to solve this. I have to learn to deal with my own problems.”

 “Sasuke…” Itachi sighs before he lays a hand on Sasuke’s cheek. “You stopped being a child a very long time ago. And even though the company was my responsibility, so were you. I used to be able to read my little brother so clearly, yet it seems I let us grow apart. ”

 “It’s not your fault, Nii-san.” Sasuke replies, smiling a little bit to try to lighten the mood. “You’ve got so many responsibilities. Troubling you with my problems isn’t gonna help us. I already regret that I told-”

 “Sasuke.” Itachi interrupts sternly. “I am glad you told me. Though I want to give you your space, I do not like it when you keep secrets and your troubles to yourself. You were not the only one talking to that therapist.”

 “What do you mean?” Sasuke asks surprised, they never talked about this before. Itachi sighs and leans back on the bed, arms folded behind his head.

 “You have no idea how scared I got when she told me there was a possibility I might one day find a note from you saying good bye and that you’d just be gone all of a sudden…”

 “That is stupid.” Sasuke answers, surprised and shocked that his brother would think he would commit suicide. Sure he was down and didn’t care about a lot of things anymore but he would never wish to cause his brother such grief. “I would never do that.”

 “Perhaps. But I wasn’t willing to take the risk. It opened my eyes to the fact that I could still lose you to…” Itachi closes his eyes, feeling that familiar pain in his chest when he thinks about the time they lost their parents.

 “Itachi…” Sasuke says, looking down while it remains silent for  a bit. He had never realized that he could cause his brother such fear. His brother was the anchor in his life. He was like peace and calm itself. He must have been really worried. Uchiha’s do not talk about their feelings easily, ever since the therapist encouraged them to talk more they started to do that. But ever since those sessions ended years ago, they somehow went back to the old stoic Uchiha behavior. It has been a very long time since they talked like this and Sasuke had not realized he had missed it this much.

 “We’ve got to find a solution for this though. Not just for your problem, but for mine to. Work is asking too much of me and lately I feel that if it continues this way I might not be able to keep up with all the expectations…” Itachi sighs and opens his eyes again, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke lays down next to his brother, arms folded behind his head he mimics his brothers position.

 “Any ideas?” Sasuke asks after a bit.

 “Well. We’ve got to do something about your sadistic behavior and-“

 “You’re not gonna drag me to some therapist again, you know by now that won’t work.” Sasuke interrupts agitated.

 “The last one did.” Itachi states matter-of-factly. “But no that was not what I was thinking about. Your sadistic behavior mainly comes from your anger. So I was thinking that, instead of firing it at Naruto, you might use that fire for something like material arts classes.”

 “Hnnn…” Sasuke closes his eyes as he thinks it over. _I will be quite busy if I do that… But that might keep my head from a certain dobe though…_ “You know that won’t be enough.”

 “Indeed, not for the both of us. So, I have been thinking about this for a while. An old friend we both know pretty well, I might promote him to be a ‘second in command’ or something like that.” Sasuke looks questioningly at his brother. He had never heard of such a position within the Uchiha company before. “It is a new position, I know. I’ll probably be needing permission, but as the head of the company I am authorized to create a new position when needed. At this rate we will be able to share the burden some more and I’ll have more time to spend with you.”

 “That would be nice…” The brothers smile at one another for a bit before looking up again. Feeling uneasy, Sasuke can’t help but ask. His brothers reaction wasn’t all that clear yet. “So… You really don’t mind… That I’m… not into girls..?” Sasuke looks away, waiting his brothers reaction on the news that his little brother is gay. With a sigh Itachi sits up again and Sasuke reluctantly follows.

 “Sasuke you’re my little brother. I want you to be happy and that you follow your heart.” They look at each other and holding Sasuke’s head they touch foreheads. “Just know, that no matter where you go from here on out, I will always love you. And I will always be there for you.” Sasuke smiles at the warm words, closing his eyes as he feels the tears sting in them. Having been neglected by his brother for so long, even though they used to be so close, these words mean more to him than any day out they could have had. To be loved, needed and appreciated. Every soul needs to feel that every now and then. To know that they matter. To know that they belong.

  **To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Please give me a comment guys. ^.^ To let me know if there are still people reading this here and if ya want more. :3**

**Part 15:** **Run to the other side of reality…**


	15. Run to the other side of reality

**Part 15**

**Run to the other side of reality…**

* * *

 

 

**_‘_ ** _please let me go_

_let me run to my memories_

_please let me hide in my dreams_

_I don’t want to feel this pain anymore!_

_My body is bursting from hatred and sadness_

_Please let me dream_

_Let me fly to happiness on the other side of reality_

_Where joy awaits me_

_Where the people love me_

_  
_ _Please let me run to the other side of reality...’_

‘Posted by: Kyurami’

 

Kimaru says:

“Hey it’s been a while since you posted something pall! Though I totally understand now why… Holdin up okay?”

 

Kyurami says:

“Hey Kimaru… I guess I’m holding up okay… somehow…”

 

Kimaru says:

“Wanna talk about it? You know I got the biggest ears and they can listen well!”

 

Kyurami says:

“Do you also have big eyes so that you can read well enough too? Cuss those ears will not do you any good now, so far apart.”

 

Kiramu says:

“Ghahaha, yeah true. They work well enough. And a good pair of big sharp teeth to tear apart any who dare to hurt you!”

 

Kyurami says:

“Gheh. Then you must have eaten my grandma to huh?”

 

Kimaru says:

“Nah, she wouldn’t be my taste. To female. Gheheheh.”

 

Kyurami says:

“Uhhuh…”

 

Kimaru says:

“…”

 

Kimaru says:

“… …. ….”

 

Kimaru says:

“… … … …. ……………………………………………………………………………. . . . . . .”

 

Kimaru says:

“Dotto dotto dotto dotto dotto.”

 

Kyurami says:

“Okay what?!”

 

Kimaru says:

“Let me guess, it has something to do with your parents.”

 

Kyurami says:

“Something like that… But it’s more than that…”

 

Kimaru says:

“Tell me.”

 

Kyurami says:

“No.”

 

Kimaru says:

“Ah come on. Please? I just want to help you. If I can.”

 

Kyurami says:

“You can’t… Not this time buddy…”

 

Kimaru says:

“You bet I can! You know what, if you don’t want to talk about it I will have to just come to you to fix whatever problems your dealing with. And ya know that means a lot coming from me!”

 

Kyurami says:

“You? You, willing to leave your room? Ghah, yeah right!”

 

Kimaru says:

“Damn, right I mean it! Any idea how long it has been since I left my room?! Not to mention my house! I could use talkin and having some fun with a friend to you know! And I think we could both use it.”

 

Kyurami says:

“You mean it? You’ll come here?”

 

Kimaru says:

“Yeah it aint not that far. Four hours or so. Think you can hold out till next weekend?”

 

Kyurami says:

“Okay. I’ll sure try!” _But you better keep your word… I don’t think I can survive losing the last person that I still trust as well…_

  

* * *

 

_Damn, it still hurts…_ Sasuke thinks as he holds his right upper arm. It’s Saturday early afternoon. Sasuke had just had his first lesson in material arts. Though his teacher was quite strict with him and often used Sasuke as an example because the Uchiha would lose his temper easily, Sasuke did enjoy this first lesson and he has the feeling he had actually learned something. _Itachi will be proud of me… I hope. Tomorrow we will do something together. The theater this time. To some show called ‘Hades’. Whatever it may be about, I don’t care. As long as I’m going with Nii-san I know it will be a great day._ Sasuke thinks as he lets go of his arm to shove both hands in his pockets. Walking past a poster on the wall announcing a card convention for next week, Sasuke is reminded of a certain blond. _I hope Naruto is doing okay. He didn’t look well lately…_ Sasuke’s uplifted mood suddenly drops a lot as he walks on in thought. _It’s like I can still hear his uplifting voice when he’s enthusiastic about something…_ A strong longing overtakes the raven and for just a moment he stands still. Letting wave after wave of desire, longing and a tearing pain of loss flow over him _. Wait a second. That voice is not a memory! It’s here!_ Sasuke quickly opens his eyes and looks around. He quickly hides behind a tree when he spots his blond dobe. But he is not alone. And never had Sasuke seen him so cheerful since they went apart. A raging jealousy courses through him at the sight of the brunette who makes his dobe, his Naruto, laugh whit so much joy as if he had no care in the world and as if he had forgotten about Sasuke completely.

 “So ever since that day,  I made sure to clean up Akamaru’s droppings. Me stepping into it, I can handle that, I mean it’s my own fault and like I told you, I have clean eyes so I can avoid them easily. But when my sister steps into it, She’ll make sure I’d be the first one to know!”

 “Ghahaha. I can’t believe she has put his droppings in your bed! I mean that’s just disgusting!”

 About a week before his first kiss with Sasuke Naruto had found a site for only gay people. One could poste things there like art, story’s, thoughts or poems. Other members could comment on this and there was a private chat box. On this site Naruto, under the name Kyurami, had met Kimaru, his real name being Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto had found in him a good listening and trustworthy friend. Ever since Naruto had started to deepen his relationship with Sasuke, which contained mainly make outs, Naruto had contacted the brunette less and less. Now that things were over between him and his crush, Naruto sought for the comfort of his good friend again.

 “Ah, do you think you could come again next week? There is this card convention that I’m going to.” Naruto says as he had spotted a poster nearby and was reminded of it.

 “I’ll see if I can make it. No promises but if I can, sure I’ll tag along!” Kiba grins as they walk on towards the park. As they near the bridge where Naruto and Sasuke broke up, the blonds mood drops a lot.

 “You know, You shouldn’t let that bastard hurt you any more than he already has. Get him out of your mind cuss he’s so not worth worrying about.” Kiba says, not knowing that a couple of trees away, someone is spying on them and is sending death glares to the brunette.

 “I know… But that’s a lot easier said than done…” Naruto replies as he slowly continues to walk  by the bridge.

 “You know what I do when I’m angry with someone?”

 “Shout at them?”

 “Could work but no.” Kiba answers while grinning devilishly. “I imagine a toy of Akamaru to be him as Akamaru plays with it.” Naruto chuckles on this.

 “I’m really glad you came over. Feels good to break through the dark mood I got myself in to.” Naruto says as they leave the park behind.

 “Well that’s what friends are for! And you can pay me back by treating me to some ice cream!” Kiba bellows, his voice getting fainter as the Uchiha remains at the park’s entrance.

  _He’s… Really getting over me..._ The raven thinks as he watches them walk away till they turn a corner. Sasuke turns around and decides to head back towards his home _. Though I’m glad he looks no longer so depressed…_ Sasuke thinks and he starts to walk faster as he passes the bridge. When he passes the place where he had nearly beaten his blond to death Sasuke starts to run. As he passes a couple in love, he starts to sprint as tears burn in his eyes. _Why that stupid brunette?! Why did I have to make such a point out of it and did I not hear him out or explain things better?! How could I have been so stupid to let him go?! I should have..! If only I had..! Tsk-_ With every beat of his heart a tearing pain bursts through his chest. _And now it is to late! Now I’ve lost him to someone else! No matter how many regrets, I’ve lost him now for good even before it really started!_

* * *

 

“Tadayma.” Naruto says as he closes the door of his home, having just said his goodbye to Kiba as they parted ways in front of Naruto’s house.

“Naruto where have you been all day? Any idea how worried I was when you were not in bed this morning?” Kushina asks as she enters the hallway to greet her son.

“Relax mom…” Naruto sighs as he takes his shoes off. “I was just out for a bit with a friend.”

“Not someone that could hurt you right? How do you know him?”

“You really think I’d let myself get hurt that easily?! He’s just a friend, mom. We met on this site where-“

“An internet site?! Oh, Naruto, honey, why can’t you be more careful when you choose your friends?” Kushina sighs disappointedly as she puts her hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be to meet up with a person you have never seen before? On the internet people can pretend to be everyone but who they really are. You didn’t tell him you were gay right?”

 “That…” Naruto says between gritted teeth as his anger is boiling inside of him. “I know whom I can trust! I chose my friends! I already gave up on one because you two told me so! I know I can trust Kiba, or do you want to interrogate everyone whom I befriend, just like how you interrogate me?!” Naruto shouts angrily.

 “Naruto, you got hurt before! We don’t want men like that Sasuke to use you again!” Kushina shouts back as Naruto has passed her and she follows him till the bottom of the stairs. “We just don’t want to see our beloved son get hurt again! We’re trying to protect you, Naruto!”

 “Then the best way for your ‘beloved’ son to be protected is that he should not have any friends at all!” Naruto shouts as he rushes to his room, slamming the door with a loud bang behind him.

  _They are suffocating me!_ Naruto thinks _. I hate them! Just shut up! Just leave me alone! Kiba is just a friend anyway. We aren’t each other’s type at all, that is why we can talk so freely to each other!_ Naruto smashes the wall with his fist, causing his knuckles to bleed, but he doesn’t even notice it. _If you would just listen to me instead of always, ALWAYS, judge me! I would have told you about Kiba, about my great day. But you just have to ruin it all with your homophobic judgment and suffocating overprotectiveness!!!_ Naruto lets himself fall on his bed and he lets out a desperate and enraged cry into his pillow. _Why do you have to take everything away from me?!_ Tears start to spill. _The love of my life, my best friend, my home and even the great bond I had with my parents!_

* * *

 

Sasuke wipes his tears away as he closes the door of his house behind him. He sniffs as he takes of his shoes and walks towards his bedroom. There he lets himself fall on his bed with a tired sigh _. I should actually sketch some more for that fantasy festival… But I really don’t feel like it._ Sasuke inhales deeply before slowly breathing out again, letting his muscles relax. _Maybe I can relax for a bit… That is- tsk-_ _What the hell am I lying on?_ Sasuke thinks as he feels something hard pointing in his side. As he picks up the object that causes him such irritation, he frowns at what he finds. _What. The. Fuck?_ Sasuke stares at the bleu  box in his hand and his eyes widen in surprise, that soon turns into frustration as he realizes what it is. A note was pasted to the back side of the box.

_Please do not finish this box too quickly._

_For the next one you have to buy yourself._

_Choose your partner wisely, Sasuke._

_For I know how perverted and naïf my cute little brother can be._

  
I-taaa-chiii…..” Sasuke says annoyed at the teasing message his brother had left him along with the box of condoms. He sighs, but then smiles as he puts the box away in a drawer of his nightstand, having mixed feelings about Itachi’s present.

_Yeah I was gonna relax for a bit, but I don’t feel like sleeping anymore._ Sasuke thinks as he stands up and stretches for a bit, feeling the sore spots of his material arts training. He then walks to the bathroom where he turns on the bath. While the bath fills he goes back to his room to get himself some clean underwear. As he opens the drawer to his boxers though, he finds another present.

_  
Before engaging in any more certain activities,_

_You should really do some research._

_You are the male in the relationship,_

_Which means you have a responsibility._

_But if you’d ever feel like playing the other role,_

_Know that your brother will always love and support you._

 

Sasuke’s cheeks are bright read as he reads the message that Itachi left him along with the gay playboy magazine. _As if I- That’s- Who the hell does he think-_ “Damn it Itachi! Stop mocking me!” Sasuke growls angrily as he smashes the drawer close after taking a clean boxer out of it. He puts the magazine with the condoms before dashing off to the bathroom where he locks the door behind him.

“Stupid Nii-san making fun of me… I’ll teach him. Stupid, stupid Nii-san…” Sasuke keeps grumbling and complaining about Itachi as he undresses himself. As he’s about to take a towel of the shelf, he frowns at the color of one of them _. Pink?_ Sasuke thinks as he takes the towel out from the rest. _We both despise pink. Why would-_ Sasuke’s eyes widen in horror as he finds his initials in the most girly way written embroidered in a corner on the towel. Another note falls to the ground.

_  
A clean body is mostly preferred, you owe that to any possible partner._

_I know you despise pink, but let this be a warning, dear brother._

_If you don’t clean yourself every day,_

_It will not be only your towels that are pink…_

_I always thought the color rather suited you._

_Or do you prefer rainbow colors?_

_I could easily arrange that for you_

_Cuss, as you know, I’m always there for you._

 

“Always there for me, my ass!” Sasuke growls and flinches at his own choice of words. “Since when is showering every two days not enough anymore, anyway? Stupid, stupid brother. I really need to teach him a lesson about boundaries!” Sasuke grumps as he slowly lowers himself in the warm water of the bathtub and soon the warm water causes his muscles to relax and his eyes to close, getting him on the edge of dozing off and being awake.

  **To be continued…  
**

* * *

**Heya  peeps. The nice and kind comments on last chapter motivated me to post this one already. ^.^**  
  


**Please do tell me what ya think of this one and before ya know it I'll upload the next chapter.**

 

**Part 16: Renewed hope.**

 

 

_The only thing we writers ask of our readers for putting this story out there free to read, is to share your opinions about our work. ;P_

_Sasuke is always the one and ultimate seme, Naruto will always be his one and ultimate uke!_

_Always stay true to only SasuNaru! :3_

 

 


	16. Renewed hope

**Part 16; Renewed hope.**

 

_Today really is such. A. blast!_ Naruto thinks as he skips through some poster samples. It’s the weekend of the card convention and Naruto has been walking around for some hours now. There are all kinds of cards from gathering cards to game cards. Rare cards, most common cards. There is the dealer room where one can buy cards or other stuff, like movies based on the card games or the other way around, 3D figures, costumes, posters, mugs and all kinds of other stuff. In another room card games can be played or exchanged. There are food corners, with the most rare food types from all over the world. There are cards for some army game, for nature, for tv shows, for famous paintings and art, for cars, for animals and so on and on. Naruto’s favorite category is fantasy though, and even in that there are more sub categories. Like dragons, elves, some famous fantasy movies, mythological creatures, legendary creatures, werewolves, vampires, witches and so on. What intrigues Naruto most in this category are the demons or devils and the angels. He loves their wings and the entire game of good and evil and how those roles could be mixed up.

_It really is too bad though that Kiba couldn’t come._ Naruto thinks as he stops at a poster on which a chained blond haired male angel gets help from a black haired and winged also male angel, even though both are wounded. A pang goes through Naruto’s chest as it strongly reminds him of Sasuke and himself. _I wonder how that teme is doing…_ Naruto thinks as he searches the number between the other buyable posters. _He seemed tired and more irritated… At school I never see him with Kankuro and Shino anymore…_ Naruto pays for his new poster and turns away to leave the stand and the mass amount of people that are still searching for their perfect poster. _Did they have a fight or something? I really wish I could talk to him… He doesn’t have any more time for me and I didn’t know loneliness could hurt so, so much more than getting bullied._ _Sasuke…How I wish you were he-_

 

“Ah!” Naruto yelps as he stumbles over someone’s feet, not having looked where he was going. His bag with his new poster and his own art book fall to the ground.

 

“Ah, sorry about that. Didn’t see you there.” A white haired guy says as he kneels down to help Naruto pick up his stuff.

 

“No it was my fault anyway. I didn’t really look where I was going. Gheheh.” Naruto replies, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Mah, it doesn’t really matter right?” Is the nonchalant reply. “Hnnn, so you’re an artist then?”

 

“Huh?” Naruto replies smartly but he then sees how the taller guy looks at his sketchbook. “Ah. Y-yeah kinda…”

 

“So am I. Show me for a bit.” He takes Naruto’s sketchbook from his hand without waiting for a reply and walks over to stand behind a stand where all sorts of cards and sketches lie. Naruto looks around curiously. “Hnnn… Not bad. You surely got some talent there.”

 

“R-really?” Naruto replies unsurely and flattered.

 

“yeah sure. Intend to make a living out of it?” The stranger asks. “I think our company can use someone with your skill. We’re having a shortage on our department and the amount of work and stress is really a pain in the ass. It is fun and all, but the tension every now and then, especially this colleague of mine, damn nobody better get near him then! It’s like a huge dark aura is continuously surrounding him.” The white haired guy moves his hands in a ghostly and scary way, insinuating the dark mood, causing both of them to laugh for a bit.

 

“I-I don’t know really…” Naruto says unsurely. _Is this some kind of joke? A trick? Is he genuine? If he is it really could be a great deal for my future._ “What exactly is this company?”

 

“Ahhah, I guess we totally forgot the introductions. My name is Suigetsu, and I work at the advertisement department for the event management company Sharingan. This event is also put together by Sharingan according to our client’s wishes. ”

 

_Sharingan...? Sha… ringan…. Sharingan! Wasn’t that where Sasuke works?! Yes, I’m almost certain!_ Naruto thinks as realization settles in. The thought of working together with Sasuke makes his heart beat faster and faster.

 

“So?” Suigetsu asks impatiently. “Ya can try it for a couple of days if you want. The choice is yours kid.”

 

“The name is Naruto. And I’d love to come work for Sharingan.” Naruto replies confidently, having made up his mind. _Wait for me Sasuke. Soon you won’t be able to ignore me any longer!_

* * *

 

_It is silent. Not a single sound is to be heard. No birds fly through the sky, no dogs running through the streets, no sound is heard as there isn’t a single living soul. There are only dead souls. And a death silence. Walking goes difficultly. Water has floated the streets. Buildings are destroyed and there are dead bodies, human and animal, lying everywhere._

_I know this place… I have been here numerous times before. I know that in a few steps there will be a school visible and that there are many dead children lying on the playground. I know that building over there used to be a pet shop and that when I turn the corner I will find a dead drowned dog. I also know that I will step over it, to continue on my  way. I know where to go, where I’m going and what I’m gonna find when I get there. Yet I cannot help myself going that way. Like my body moves on its own. As if I have to relive all this over and over again. To remind myself. To punish myself. So I will never forget…_

_I have passed the dead dog by now… It’s just a few more steps. I can feel my heart beat faster with every step that I take. I feel the dread rising within me and everything inside my mind screams at me not to go there. Not to see it. Not to relive it. But my body won’t listen…_

_I look at my left, at a crumbled building. I see the box with art supplies and recognize the red and white symbol. My heart beats as fast as if I had run for miles, and my mind wishes it had, that I had run away from this. As I see the blouse that I know so well it feels as if my lounges fail me. And as I see their bodies, crippled and twisted, wounded and broken, tears sting in my eyes and I feel like I’m suffocating!_

_But something isn’t right! This isn’t the same as before! Why.. Why is he here?! That blond hair, that tanned skin, he shouldn’t be here! Not like this!_

_I stagger towards him until my knees give out and I let myself fall to the watery and muddy street. My trembling hands reach out to him, his beautiful face covered with mud and blood. I try to pull him closer as I feel my shoulders shock, the tears spill and my voice trembles as I try to whisper his name. But as I pull him closer an awful tearing sound destroys the silence as somehow his upper body gets torn from his lower one. I want to look away… I want my racing heart to just stop..! So I won’t see this… So it won’t stay with me… So this moment won’t become a part of me… Of us…_

_“No, no… No please… Naruto…! Naruto!” His body feels so cold in my arms, his beautiful blue eyes staring not seeing pass me. “Why?! Why?! Naruto… Please! Noooo!”_

_All I can do is hold him tight as I cry and shout at the injustice of it all. Why did he have to be here? Why did I have to lose him?! I want to hear his voice! I want to see him smile! I want those sparkling blue eyes to see me, to recognize me! I want his body to be warm and whole again! I want him to hold me back as tight as he can! To feel him embrace me, to feel his heartbeat beating so fast against mine! I’d give anything, anything to have him in my arms like how he used to be!_

_My body rocks his silently as words, prayers, leave my lips, even though I don’t even know what I’m saying. I want this nightmare to end already..! It’s so cold… So god damn cold in the city of the dead…_

With a shout Sasuke sits up as he has finally escaped his horrifying nightmare. His heart beats still as fast, he’s out of breath, his skin is damp from sweat and his eyes are wide open from shock.

 

“Shhh… Sasuke, it’s alright. It was just a dream.” Itachi softly says sitting at Sasuke’s bedside. As the younger brother calms down a bit he notices the light being on and that his brother is still in his sleeping wear. “Here drink some water.”

 

“Uhn…” Sasuke gratefully takes the glass that Itachi handed him, his hands bringing it shakenly to his mouth. He finishes it in one go. “Thanks…” He says hoarsely as he hands the glass back.

 

“Your welcome. You were shouting for a good while… It has been quite some time since you had a nightmare this bad.” Itachi says, putting the glass on the nightstand. “Will you tell me about it?”

 

“No…” Sasuke replies while shaking his head and he notices that his throat slightly hurts. He tries to clear it before thanking Itachi, but his voice is nothing more than a croaking whisper.

 

“I see.” Itachi replies as he lays a hand on Sasuke’s cheek for a bit and the two brothers look at one another for a while. Itachi can see the pain and fear from his nightmare still in his younger brother’s eyes. “I shall make you something to drink that might ease your throat for a bit. You should take a shower and perhaps clean your bed. It was about time for that anyway right?”

 

Itachi smiles as he stands up and Sasuke smiles gratefully back to him before nodding and getting out of bed. It is best to spare his voice as much as possible for he has school tomorrow and Sasuke certainly doesn’t feel like croaking around at school all day.  
While taking his shower, the images of his nightmare haunt him again, especially the part about Naruto. Sasuke closes his eyes stiff as he clenches his fists. _Why did Naruto have to become a part of that goddamned old nightmare?! Isn’t it bad enough that I already lost him to someone else?! Damn it! Why do I still bother? This torment… Just when I think that things go right… Just when I think I have gained something… Something that truly matters to me… I lose it… Just when I think I finally got rid of this torment, it comes back to haunt me…_  
His mood is as down as it hasn’t been in a long time as he opens the door to his bedroom, being all clean again. A wound so old, has been reopened again, has been rediscovered and relived. Even though we want to forget that we once got hurt so badly, even though we avoid looking at that old scar in order to move on, our dreams, our subconscious won’t let us. They let us relive it. They make us remember it. So that we will never forget that no matter how painful that memory is, it is a part of us.  
Sasuke sighs depressed as he closes the door and as he looks up to his bed he sees that his brother has already cleaned the sheets for him and a medical beverage stands on his nightstand. Sasuke smiles a small smile as he walks towards his bed and sits down on it. A note lies also on the nightstand.

 

_Sasuke, drink this in one go. It will help you sleep soundly and it’s good for your throat._

_I know you don’t want to talk about your nightmare, I respect that and I won’t push you._

_But, please little brother, don’t get depressed because of it._

_For then I will push you to tell me or talk to a therapist again._

_I do not know what triggered this, I would like to ask you to think about this._

_I really only want what is best for you, my precious little brother._

_It pains me to see you in pain and I wish I could do more for you._

_Get a good night sleep now and if your throat isn’t any better tomorrow I will arrange something so we can spend some time together._

_Sleep well, Sasuke._

 

Sasuke smiles at the kind note and follows his brothers instructions as he swallows the nasty medical beverage. He then turns of the light and drops himself in his now clean bed.

  _Nii-san is right. I shouldn’t get depressed so easily…_ Sasuke thinks as he closes his eyes and waits for a, hopefully, calm sleep to take him over. _But I guess I really know for sure now… I love him. And while I had him I had taken him for granted. Now that I have lost him I realize how much more he meant to me than just someone to try things out with… Naru… I really should have talked more with you… I should have spent more time with you…_ Sasuke rolls on his side to find a better sleeping position, sensing how the medicine starts to work. _It might be too late… But I know now for sure that the idea of having to live without you hurts me too much. I want to talk to you. I want to see you smile. If that means I can only be your friend, then so be it. But I don’t want to live without you being a part of my life. I will surely try from now on to get you back!_

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

 

**_Please let me know what ya think of it!_ **

 

**_Next part: Change comes with desert heat._ **


	17. change comes with desert heat

**Part 17; change comes with desert heat**

* * *

 

“Uzumaki Naruto, was it?” The second in command says as he looks over the application form to the nervously grinning blond across of him.

 “Ehheh, yeah, that’s me.” Naruto replies nervously.

 When Naruto had agreed to Suigetsu’s offer, he had nor really realized what a big shot the Sharingan company was. In awe he had looked at the huge building and he felt small and out of his comfort zone compared to all the people in tight suits that walked around with an atmosphere of power.   
Filling in this application form made it all so formal and to  hear he had to go to an intake with someone as important as the second in command, only made Naruto feel so nervous he was trembling like a leaf.

 “My name is Hatake Kakashi. You wrote in your application form that you wish to work here because you are creative and you want to put it to use for the people.”

 “Y-yes sir.” Naruto replies and swallows. He can hardly sit still and the air feels as if it’s midsummer in the dessert. Naruto hopes that he doesn’t look as awful as he feels though.

 “Can you be a bit more specific? You are aware of what this company does right?” Kakashi continues, folding his hands as he rests with his elbows on the table.

 “Yes, sir. I… I want to put my creative talent to good use for the greater good. I… Uhm… That is- I know I’ll have to comply to the wishes of the client and I will look forward t-to working together with other departments a-as well as my colleagues of course... Ghehe.”  Naruto grins as he silently thanks Suigetsu, for the tips he’d given him, as well as himself for the research he had done on this company.

 “Hnnnn…”

 A silence falls after that. Kakashi just staring at the boy and Naruto doesn’t know whether the man sees right through him, peers in the deepest of his soul or is just somewhere else with his thoughts _. Is it just me or has the desert here turned another hundred degrees warmer?_ Naruto thinks as he nervously shifts his position in his chair. _Should I say something? Did I say something wrong or not enough?_ Naruto opens his mouth to say something, but then a thought came to him that made him close it with a snap, glad that his tongue wasn’t between his teeth for cleaning that mess up would not really have been a good first impression. _What if this is a test?_ Naruto thinks. _To see whether I can withstand the stress? B-but what if I’m wrong?_ Sweat tickles on the blondes forehead like morning dew on leaves. He shifts again, holds his hands, put them under his legs, then on the sides of his chair. He has two feet on the ground but the voice says; _You look to confident that way!_ Then one leg over the other. _Do  you want them to know from the beginning your gay?! You’ll never even get a chance!_ He sits on the edge of the chair with his legs crossed beneath him. _You really want to look as nervous as you feel? He will think you’d want to flee and run away as soon as you can, baka!_ Sitting with his back against the chair back, legs stretched in front of him. _He’ll think you’re lazy and not caring whether you get this job or not, no way he’ll give you a chance like that!_ Naruto sits straight up again and takes a deep breath while he closes his eyes. _Stupid, stupid voice! You’re just the devil on my shoulder and I sure as hell won’t listen to you!_ Naruto thinks. _Though I’d sure wish an angel would come to my rescue here… And why do I feel like that angel would somehow look a whole lot like a certain raven haired guy I know?_ Naruto shakes his head, trying to get  his mind of a sexy angel Sasuke.  
Naruto is startled as the man in front of him suddenly clears his throat and when he looks up he sees Kakashi sigh, which makes him fear the worst, and then the man leans back in his chair to sit somewhat more comfortable.

 “Very well then.” Kakashi says while opening a drawer and taking out a thin map. “You’ll start this trial for two months. In this envelope you’ll have the basics of this building, where you are and aren’t allowed to go, a map, cards and keys to open some doors, passwords to your own account and so on. I also added your first assignment in there. There will be quite some pressure, but I have no doubt you can take that, am I right?” The man with the eyepatch smiles at Naruto who nervously thanks him as he takes the map.

 “T-thank you very much, s-sir!” Naruto says as he stands up and as he walks away he hopes that the big boss behind him doesn’t see that his stumbling legs feel like jelly.

 

* * *

 

“This is it.” Naruto says as he looks from the map to the door in front of him. He takes a deep sigh, steadies himself to look cool and calm, the complete opposite of how he feels, and opens the door.

“Ah! Look who he’s here!” Sounds the voice of Suigetsu and Naruto instantly feels somewhat more at ease. “It seems you made it through the intake huh?” Suigetsu says while swinging an arm around Naruto’s neck and playfully knuckling him on the head.

“Ag- haha, yeah.” Naruto replays and Suigetsu lets him go. “Though I think I did lose some years of my life there. Did my hair turn gray?” Naruto jokes while trying to look at his short, spiky, yellow hair.

“We’ve got enough paint to make that happen.” Suigetus jokes. “Though you’re lucky. You got the new guy, the ‘second In command’. Trust me, you wouldn’t be standing right now if it were Itachi who’d test your pressure resistance.”

“Is he really that frightening?” Naruto asks while scratching the back of his head.

“Oh you bet. Ah this is Jugo by the way.” Suigetsu says as he waves his hand towards the orange haired guy behind the computer and Naruto and Jugo  greet each other shortly before Suigetsu continues. “The Uchiha’s are famous for their death glare. The younger one, Sasuke, works here with us. He hasn’t come in today though. He was the one I talked about when we first met.”

“Ah I see.” Naruto replies as he takes a computer next to Suigetsu, leaving the one next to him free for if Sasuke were to show up. _I didn’t see him on school today either… I wonder if he’s doing okay…_

The rest of the day Suigetsu helps Naruto out to get to know his new working space. Naruto keeps hoping that Sasuke would show up, but there was no sign of him.

* * *

 Sasuke sighs in contentment as he stretches his still sleepy muscles. When he looks around and sees that it is already past half one, he wipes his eyes, thinking he had seen it wrong. But the time still says what it says and the next thought that hits him is his clock standing still. When he is about to walk towards it he hears a knock on his door and he gives permission to enter.

 “Ah, I see you’re awake.” Itachi says smiling. “Put on your clothes and come down stairs for brea- ah that is for you a brunch of course.”

 “Itachi wait.” Sasuke says while stepping towards his brother. “Have I slept that long? What about school? Sharing-“

 “Don’t worry about it. I already contacted school and the company can work perfectly fine for a day without us Uchiha’s there. I figured you needed the rest, and to be honest so did I.” Itachi replies and turns to walk to the kitchen again. “Hurry up little brother or it will be cold.”

 Sasuke smiles softly and does as his brother says. During brunch, most of it Sasuke’s favorites, they talked about casual subjects. After that they go to an art exhibition called ‘Sans Sousi’ and they eat out at an restaurant. Sasuke enjoys every moment of it and, though he sometimes can’t prevent it, can keep the painful thoughts about his dobe at bay. At evening the Uchiha brothers sit in front of the fireplace both with a glass Champaign and some small salty snacks on table. It has been silent for a while as both stare into the fire.

 “Say, Nii-san…” Sasuke says not looking away from the fire. “You’re not bribing me or something right?” Sasuke smirks at his brother who shakes his head.

 “I wouldn’t see it like that.” Itachi says, but he has a somber look in his eyes. “I know I neglected you. And I want to make up for that.”

 “There is nothing you need to make up for.” Sasuke says kindly. “Stop blaming yourself for everything, Nii-san. I am old enough to deal with my own problems and I know that I can always come to you whenever I need advice or something.”

 “True enough.” Itachi smiles and closes his eyes. “Sometimes I forget that you’re no longer my cute little baby brother.”

 “You seriously sound like an old man.” Sasuke smirks and Itachi gives him his death glare, but soon smiles to.

 “Alright fine. I guess today was not only for wanting to make things up to you. I really just wanted a day like the old days. When our parents were still alive…” A short silence falls at that.

 “But there is more isn’t there…” It was not a question. “Where to? How long?”

 “One week.” Itachi replies, avoiding Sasuke’s eyes.

 “Where to..?” Sasuke says threatening, feeling dread for the answer he might get. Itachi sighs.

 “They have rebuild our company and it is flourishing quickly. They are talking about negotiating with one of the concurrent companies there and that, and other reasons, Is why I  need to be there in person.” Itachi looks at Sasuke. “I need to go to Japan for work, Sasuke.”

 

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Oh dear. How would Sasuke react to the news that his beloved brother has to go to the country where their parents died for work?**

**Find out next part!**

**And do leave a review, always motivates me to upload faster, dattebayo!! ^.^**

**Part 18: Trust.**


	18. Part 18; trust

**Part 18; trust**

* * *

 

“You can’t do that!” Sasuke jumps up. Anger, pain, but most of all fear are the emotions that make his body tremble. “That place took our parents away! They died there because- If something were to happen… Can’t you send someone else? M-maybe- That is- Kakashi?” Itachi shakes his head, guiding Sasuke to sit down again. “I’ll go! You don’t have to. I can do it, I’m an Uchiha too anyway.”

“Sasuke.” Itachi says calming, kneeling in front of his brother while holding his hands.

“At least take me with you…” Sasuke says softly, hoping, yet knowing better.

“It will only be one week. Nothing will happen. I’ll be careful and prepared in case it does. But it won’t. Sasuke…” Itachi forces Sasuke, who tries to keep the tears and horrifying memories at bay, to look at him. “We can’t forsake the journey for the safety of our rooms. I refuse to be a prisoner to what has befallen our parents. All of that was an accident. And I will not be tied down by it. I keep hoping you will fight for that freedom to. Don’t become a prisoner of your own fear, little brother.”

“I know…” Sasuke whispers and he takes a deep breath. “I know that… I just don’t know what to do if I lost you to… Gheh.” He wipes a tear away that had managed to escape his eye. “I guess this was kinda the feeling that therapist gave ya when she told you you could still lose me to, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. There is no other way and-“ Itachi says as he sits back on the couch.

“I know.” Sasuke interrupts. “It is about time we should move on from that… And I will let you go.” Noting the surprise on his brothers face he adds; “I told you I’m not a kid anymore. You have shielded me long enough Nii-san. Now it’s my turn to show you I can handle things on my own.” The brothers smile at each other, the one with confidence, the other with pride. “That won’t stop me though from worrying the entire time you’re away so you better get home in one piece!” Sasuke playfully stomps his brother on the arm and Itachi smiles.

“I promise you that.”

 

* * *

 

“Tadayma.” Naruto says as he yawns and closes the front door of his home behind him. It is half past nine and Naruto is exhausted from his first day at work. Exhausted, but content and proud of himself.   
From the moment that school ended, which was around half four, Naruto had gone straight to Sharingan for his intake. He had not told his parents either that he took a job offer at Sharingan. He didn’t know for sure that he would be given a chance after all.

“Naruto where have you been?” Kushina says as she walks quickly towards her son.

“Mom I-“ Naruto can’t finish his sentence as his mother hugs him tightly, which surprises him big time.

“I was so worried about you.” Kushina says softly.

“Ah. I see the young man has found his way home again.” Says a voice that Naruto doesn’t recognize and as he looks up he is shocked to see a police man standing next to his father. “There, you see there is nothing to worry about.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble we have caused you, sir.” Minato apologizes.

“Oh don’t worry about it. After what you told me I can understand why you would be so cautious.” Says the police man and Naruto freezes as he understands what those words must mean. “It all turned out alright in the end. So I’ll take my leave.” He shakes Minato’s hand and as he is about to pass Naruto by he says; “Don’t make your parents worry so much about you, kid.”

Naruto doesn’t reply and it remains silent till the police man is well on his way.

“Naruto where have you been? Why didn’t you pick up your phone?” Minato says sternly, though he is relieved to see his son safely home.

“Did something happen honey?” Asks his mother at almost the same time. “Did someone hold you against your will or hurt you?”

“Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were when you didn’t come home after school? It’s nearly ten o’clock son! Or did that Sasuke have something to do with this?”

“Should we search for a different school for you?”

“Would you please just shut up!” Naruto shouts. “Why do you always do this to me?!” Minato and Kushina fall silent and exchange a glance of unsureness. “Always when I get home you interrogate me. Always questions about where I’ve been, whit whom I’ve been and why. Always scolding me as soon as I come home. Ever since I told you I was gay! Ever since then..” Tears flow over Naruto’s cheeks. “You don’t trust me anymore… N-neither of you believe in me anymore!”

“Naruto…” Minato says as he wants to lay his hand on his sons head.

“No, don’t touch me!” Naruto sways the hand away angrily and tries to wipe his tears away again. “You don’t understand me! You’re not even trying to understand me! I would have told you… A-about Kiba… About my great day today… But you j-just ruin everything with your stupid interrogations! Expecting me to do the worst things! I don’t even get a ‘Tadaima’! I hate this! I hate this home! And I wish I had never told you I was gay! I wish I had never trusted you!” Naruto runs past them towards his room and smashes it with a bang closed. His parents didn’t stop him, didn’t call him back.

“Oh Minato, what have we done?” Kushina sighs as she lets herself fall down in one of the chairs in the living room. “Have we really gone too far? That police man also said we worried too much and-“

“Kushina.” Minato says as he kneels in front of her, holding her hands tightly, but gently in his as he looks his wife in her eyes. “We love our son. Naruto… Perhaps has a point… But there is no denying what happened while we were gone. I suggest..” Minato takes a deep breath. “That we show Naruto we can trust him. We give him a little more space and ask about his day, like we used to.” Kushina nods, holding a hand before her mouth as the tears flow over her cheeks.

“I want to talk with him…” She whispers. “Sometimes, though I know it’s wrong, I wish he hadn’t told us… Then I would not be so afraid of someone taking advantage of him… I just want to protect my innocent baby…”

“I know. I know.” Minato says while holding his wife. “We need to talk with him more often. But first we need to show him that we do trust him. Only then he will trust us again.”

* * *

_I hate this!_ Naruto thinks in anger as sob after sob rocks his body. _I hate this home! I hate the interrogation! The distrust! It’s like I can’t do anything good anymore! I hate them! I wish-_ Naruto suddenly stops that thought and a memory makes his tears only flow faster. The memory of his first night with Sasuke. _“You don’t have the fucking right to say something like that! You fucking don’t even deserve parents if you could seriously say something like that!”_ Sasuke had shouted.   
_It’s not like I don’t understand them. It’s stupid that I forgot my phone and didn’t contact them. But time flew by so fast…_ Naruto sniffs, turning his face away from his pillow he stares into the darkness of his room. _It’s just so hard to talk to them when conversations always turn out like this… I even gave Sasuke up for them! Damn it… Teme, how I wish I could be with you now… All I want right now is your arms around me and your voice telling me everything will be alright…_ Naruto can’t help the sarcastic smile that shortly lingers around his lips as his tears flow once more. _I better pop that bubble now. I know Sasuke isn’t that type… No way that is ever gonna happen…_

* * *

“Ah, Naruto good timing, could you fetch me a scissor from the second floor? Those are the best quality you see.” Suigets says grinning.

“Ah, yes sir, I’m on it.” Naruto replies and rushes of again.

When the day started Naruto had left a note behind saying he’d be home late again because of work. What his parent’s would make of that, he didn’t know and in all honesty he didn’t care. He’d deal with that when he got home again, for the rest of the day he refused to waste time thinking about that. He didn’t get any messages, having his phone with him this time, so that was a good sign. Almost too good, but Naruto shrugs that thought away.  
A pleasant surprise was that he saw Sasuke in class again. The raven looked good, as his appearance always does of course but his health now to, which was a real relieve for the blond. Having missed a day at school and work Naruto feared something had happened or that his crush had fallen ill.  
He did see though, when classes were over and he was about to walk to Sharingan, that the principal had called Sasuke over. Apparently it is quite a long chat for the raven still has not shown up at Sharangan and this is the so many time Suigetsu has asked him to fetch something.  
A cable for the laptop on floor five. New pencils from the basement on floor three. Some paper and files to floor eight. Prints from the A3 printer on floor six. Different pencils from the basement floor three again, and so on. Naruto was starting to get rather sick of it all.

“There. Your scissors.” Naruto says out of breath as he puts the scissors on the table in front of his white haired colleague.

“Ehhh…. The pink one? I wanted the bleu one…” Suigetsu complains as he looks at the scissor as if it was the most foul thing in the world. “Good thing I have another one here. I had forgotten it until after I had send you away to fetch me one. You can take this one back.” Suigetsu says grinning while picking a different scissor from his drawer, a dark blue one. Naruto boils as he clenches his fists, feeling irritation as Suigetsu so casually makes a fool out of him.

“Now look here I-“ Naruto stops talking as he suddenly sees the doorknob going down. _Sasuke!_ The thought goes through his mind. His heart starts to race as if he were running for his life as time seems to move ten times slower. _What should I say!? How will he react when he sees me here? Will he be angry? Happy? I-I should- If I-_ There isn’t any more time to think about it. The door opens.

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

How will Sasuke react at finding his dobe at his work all of the sudden? What will they say after not having spoken since the break-up?

Next chapter will tell it all so stay tuned! XD :3

 

Comment it if you like Suigetsu teasing and joking around like that!   
Comment it if you like the brother bonding!  
Comment it if you like the fluff or lemon between Sasuke and Naruto!

That way I can take into concideration what I should add more of to the story. Gotta offer the chance of a bit of fancirvice neh? :P

 

Next part:   **Part 19: Rays of sunny hope after stormy skies**


	19. Part 19 Rays of sunny hope after stormy skies

**Part 19: Rays of sunny hope after stormy skies**

* * *

 

_Damn…_ Sasuke thinks as he waits in the elevator. _That conversation lasted way longer than I had expected. Stupid principal has to meddle in my business again. I already told her I would work hard to keep up. It was just one day being sick. Nothing wrong with that!_ Sasuke sighs again as he looks up at the numbers, just a few more floors and he is on his department. _Can’t really blame her either. Finals are coming up and though I’ve managed to catch up with the rest, I still got a lot of studying to do if I want to make it. Then I’ll finally be leaving this stupid school behind for good._ The elevator doors open and Sasuke steps out, walking towards the door that leads to the office where he will find Suigetsu and Jugo working _. Though I really need to find a way to make up with Naruto before finals start. Otherwise I will never see him again once we graduate._ The thought of that makes Sasuke’s heart cringe with heartache. He never wishes to lose his dobe again. He sighs once more before opening the door to his department.

 “Ah, there he finally is then.” Suigetsus says as he remains seated, not even looking up from his monitor.

 “Just shut up Suige-“ Sasuke says until he looks up and sees the very blond he had been thinking about before entering. In a flash Sasuke remembers the dream he had shortly after beating Naruto into the hospital. Confused he doesn’t know whether this is reality or yet another dream about his dobe.

 Naruto had opened his mouth to says something, but as soon as Sasuke had looked up his mind just seemed to crash and he can’t say anything anymore, not even move.  
Black eyes stare into bleu and for a moment the rest of the world seems to disappear. Both are in confusion, neither of them can move or say anything.

 “Ah yeah. That’s Naruto.” Suigetsu casually as usual breaks as a wrecking ball their small little private world to smash them back to reality. “Picked him up during that card convention last week. You know, my assignment? Ah wel, anyway, he can draw pretty well. You know how hectic things here can be so I offered him an opportunity and, well, here he is.

 “And Itachi approves of this?” Sasuke manages to ask, though he has a hard time keeping his eyes of his blond. He remembers that Itachi sees Naruto more as a threat for him for he encourages Sasuke’s sadistic behavior.

 “Kakashi approves. That’s one and the same thing now right?” Suigetsu replies lazily, not really expecting an answer.

 “T-thanks for working with me!” Naruto nearly shouts as he bows towards Sasuke who unconsciously takes a step back. Nervousness caused Naruto to come up with only one reaction. To be formal and treat the other as a co-worker instead of a friend.

 “U-uhn… No need to be so formal…” Sasuke says uneasily, not liking this distance between them that comes with formality. Yet again, what did he expect? That Naruto would jump on him or hug him or treat him as a best friend? After all that had happened there is just no way.

 “S-sorry…” Naruto says softly while scratching the back of his head. _Damn this is so difficult! I hate these awkward silences… I have no clue how to act and so I am only making a fool of myself_!

 “Hn.” Is Sasuke’s reply as he takes his place behind his computer and starts it up. “You have everything you need then, Naruto?”

 “Eh, ah- Yeah.” Naruto answers as his trembling legs take him towards the computer between Suigetsu and Sasuke. His heart skipped a beat when his raven haired crush had called him by his name.

 “Good.” Sasuke replies, having gotten somewhat more a hold of himself, at least outward. _I can’t believe he is real! He really sits here, right next to me… I just hope Nii-san won’t find out. At least, not anytime soon._ “If there is anything you need, just ask.” Sasuke says while keeping his eyes and attention on the screen, or at least he hopes they think he does for his mind is focused on anything but work. _And what about his parents? Do they know he works here? Probably not that I am his colleague. Best get closer to him in small steps… Don’t ever want to repeat that incident again… Is he here because of me? Did he take the offer because of me? Or had he forgotten that I work here?_ Sasuke carefully looks at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. The dobe had nodded as an answer and now is searching for inspiration on the internet. A sketchbook, a pencil, eraser and a pen lie in front of him and a bag at his feet underneath the table _. Nah, he knew. He would not forget something like that… Right? Damn it, I wish we were alone.! Would be so much easier to talk to him then..._

  _Fuck, how the hell am I supposed to survive this?!_ Naruto thinks as he keeps scrolling, not even seeing the images. _He is so close. I could so easily touch him right now… Would he mind it? Would he push me away, ignore it? He did seem surprised to see me. I guess that is a good sign! But… Now he’s… Just acting like any co-worker should I guess… So he really doesn’t see us as any more than that..._ Naruto feels his chest tighten as he remembers their brake-up _. It’s my own fault…  What did I expect then?! That he would jump on me? Hold me and tell me everything will be alright?! Destroy that stupid dream already, baka! Stupid, stupid me. Arg! I should really concentrate already! This isn’t easy and I really do want to keep_ this job!

The day went by awfully slow. Naruto ’assignment revolves around a game gathering. The specific game had become a hype recently and a meeting in their town was organized by Sharingan. Naruto is responsible for making the poster that will be hung up throughout their city and some small villages around it. No small job and Naruto would be really proud if his designed poster were to hang all over town. At the same time he can already feel the pressure, not just that of time but the poster has to be flawless.

 “Aaarg!” Naruto growls as he throws another ball of paper behind him on the ground and messes up his spiky hair. “I just can’t seem to get it right! I don’t understand where I draw it wrong…” Elbows on the tables, hands still in his hair, Naruto stares at the blank paper in front of him. He hardly notices how Sasuke leans back and picks up the last attempt of Naruto’s try to look at it. On his turn the raven doesn’t notice how intrigued purple eyes follow his movement.

 “Hnnn…” Sasuke says as he looks at the sketch on which the subject is out of proportion. But only slightly so it is hard to see what part of it is out of proportion. _Can’t blame the dobe_. Sasuke thinks. _Only an experienced eye sees where the faults are and even then it is often overlooked because one is too close to their own work, yet someone with a fresh look at it can see the mistake_ _easily_. Sasuke sighs. “Look here. You’ve got to draw this line more in that way.”

 “Uhn uhn.” Naruto nods, yet he is extremely aware of Sasuke being so close to him. _He’s warm. We’re in one another’s personal space now. The only reason this isn’t seen as weird is because I’m still seated and he stands, leaning half over me… Damn I want to hug him so bad!_ Naruto wishes feverishly. _Shit what was he saying again?! Concentrate! Concentrate on what he is saying!_

 “Naruto? Do you get it now?” Sasuke asks, seeing that the blond has only half his attention on the paper and noting the adoring blush around his cheeks. _Ah, so I do still have this much effect on him when I get closer. Interesting…_ Sasuke smirks to himself silently. _If Suigetsu and Jugo weren’t here I would have experimented some more, but I guess this is it for now. Time to cool off, and that goes for the both of us._ “Don’t forget to take a break every now and then. Taking some distance from your work will also help you see some mistakes you have overlooked before.” Sasuke says as he sits down behind his own computer again while Naruto stands up and nods. “And if you go take a break you might as well fetch us some drinks along the way.”

 “Ah! Good idea! Coffee! Oh and on floor two you can find cookies, try to take some of those with ya. Anda if you’re going that way anyway you might as well bring back those scissors to floor three.” Suigetsu grins at Naruto, who gets irritated at Suigetsus games again, while Sasuke just silently smirks as he enjoys the panorama of emotions that show on his crushes face.

 “Naruto.” Sasuke says as he sees that Naruto is about to protest and show just how much he is done with being Suigetsu’s arrant boy. “I know how annoying Suigetsu can be, but it does give you the opportunity to get to know the building and where you can find what, if you ever are in need of something.”

 “Fine…” Naruto sighs as he annoyed takes the scissors back. “But this is the last time!” Naruto stomps of while growling and complaining under his breath, though he can’t deny that Sasuke had a point.

 Sasuke watches him leave, a small smirk around his lips, completely unaware that behind him Suigetsu also has a smirk around his lips, though for an entirely different reason. Oh yes, Suigetsu has Sasuke all figured out alright…

* * *

 “Tadayma…” Naruto sighs as he enters his home again around eight o’clock, not looking forward to the expected interrogation with his parents again.

 “Welcome home sweetie.” Kushina calls back from the kitchen. “Could you lend me a hand for a minute?”

 Surprised Naruto walks through the living room towards the kitchen where his mother is cooking dinner. From the smell of it its Naruto’s favorite; home-made Ramen  cooked with motherly love.

 “I hope you haven’t eaten yet?” Kushina says after steering the pan and takes some bowls  from the cupboard to hand over to her son so he can set the table.

 “No… Not yet.” Naruto replies, still dazed at the casual way his mother acts, instead of the hysterical ‘Where have you been?!’ he had expected.

 “Ah, welcome home son.” Minato says as he enters the kitchen as well. “Has been a long day huh?”

 “H-hn…” Naruto resists cringing as his father playfully messes up his hair.

 “So, tell us?” Kushina says as she takes the pan to the table. “How was your day?”

 “W- I.. Eh…” Naruto stumbles over his words in his confusion. _When was the last time that they asked me this question like this?_ “I- I don’t know where to begin…”

 “Well…” Kushina and Minato glance uncertain at each other, having hoped the conversation would go more smoothly,  like old times. “You could tell us about school? Sit down Naruto, or would you prefer to eat you ramen cold? I’m sure we have some ice blocks in the freezer still if you’d prefer-“

 “Ah no!” In a split second Naruto is seated at his place at the table, graciously he accepts the full bowl his mother hands over to him. “There is no way I would let mom’s Ramen go to waste… Ghehe.” Naruto nervously laughs and Kushina nods and smiles.

 “The note you left behind said you were late because of work?” Minato asks and thanks his wife as he gets his portion of dinner.

 “Eh yeah…” Naruto says, focusing on his favorite food while telling them his tale. “Last week I went to this card convention and one of the organizers asked me if I wanted to make a living of drawing, after he saw my sketchbook. I took the chance he offered. I got through the intake and the upcoming two months are a trial to see if I live up to their expectations and for me to see if I really want to keep working there.”

 “Wauw, Naruto… That is wonderful news. Where do you work now then? A studio or something?” Minato asks.

 “Actually…” Naruto scratches the back of his head. “It is a company. An event management company called ‘Sharingan’.”

 “Sharingan, huh. If you had told me you wanted to work, there or anywhere, I could have pulled some strings. Our company, the Yellow flash, works quite often together with Sharingan.”

 “Ah.” Naruto sheepishly grins. “To be honest It just came on my path. I didn’t think about working next to  school before the opportunity arose.” Minato nods on this in understanding, but it triggers a next question from Kushina.

 “You are sure you can handle this next to your school work, sweetie?” She asks worried for her sons future. “Exams will be coming up soon right? Don’t put yourself under too much pressure.”

 “I know.” Naruto replies, being weary and alert to find any sign that they suspect him of something he had not done. _Though I really hope they won’t start to ask about Sasuke…_ He thinks and quickly replies before the silence stretches too long. “I know what I’m doing mom. I’ll be fine! School comes first after all. Been a high schooler for way to long already and I promise you, I have no intention of staying there a day longer than is necessary.” Naruto drinks the remains of his soup and grins.

 “I’m glad to hear that.” Kushina replies with a sigh of relief. “We’re proud of you, Naruto. You’re really growing up.” Kushina smiles at her son, proud, but a sting of pain tugs at her heart to think that her little boy is growing up so soon.

 After dinner Naruto lies in his bed while looking up at his ceiling with a smile on his face. _Today was perfect!_ He thinks. _Ever since Sasuke came back into my live my parents are acting normal again too. And Sasuke even helped me! He stood so close to me…_ Blushing and giggling Naruto turns on his side, hiding his head under the covers. His heart beats rapidly and it feels as if thousands of butterflies could make his stomach explode. _Can’t wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

 Sasuke yawns and stretches before he checks one last time if he’s got all the preparations ready. All the right colors of paint, the blank white canvas paper taped securely on the wall, brushes, pallet, paper towels, water and his sketchbook. Sasuke had gone to Sharingan early in the morning, even though it is Saturday, hoping Naruto would come work to. Suigetsu only starts working around eight in the evening and it’s Jugo’s day off. They would be alone. Sasuke doesn’t know what he would do once they were alone, he just would take things as they went. At least they would be able to talk freely.

  _It has been past twelve already… I doubt he will show up_ … Sasuke thinks disappointed. He sighs once more and opens his eyes, determined to not get distracted by the thought of his dobe and to get some work done.

 Sasuke hardly notices how, a couple of hours later, Naruto enters their office. Naruto intends to announce his presence but quickly shuts his mouth as he sees how concentrated Sasuke is at work. There isn’t much to see yet, just a smooth flow of black to light blue, green and yellow as Sasuke is first putting on the light and darker shades. _It seems…_ Naruto thinks as he looks around the office. _That we are alone. Should I say something? Shall I walk up to him? But won’t that disturb him and what if I cause him to make a mistake!? No… No walking up to him._ Naruto muses silently. _I better get to my own work, silently._ As Naruto is about to walk to his pc, he sees Sasuke’s sketchbook on the corner of the long table. _Would he mind if I…?_ Naruto thinks as he walks over to it and picks it up. _I’m sure he wouldn’t. He did see mine after all, only fair I get a look at how good he is at it._

 “Wow…” Naruto can’t help but whisper in awe. He opened the book at the page where a note sticks out. The sketch for Sasuke’s current assignment. _Though it hardly looks as a sketch…_ Naruto notices. _Look at that detail!_ It’s a dragon, well adjust to its surroundings, and a male figure with antlers and other, more animal like characteristics. He plays, it seems, a flute and other magical, more tiny, creatures gather around him. _Is it just me or does he kinda look like me?_ Naruto thinks, studying the image.

 “W-what do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke says as he quickly puts his brush in the water, having heard Naruto’s awed reaction to his work. “I did not say you could-“

 “Sasuke this is amazing!” Naruto says enthusiastically while taking some steps towards Sasuke with sparkling eyes, which just stuns Sasuke for a moment, causing him unable to do or say anything. “What else have you got?” Naruto says as he intends to skip some more through Sasuke’s sketchbook.

  _Oh no!_ Sasuke thinks, able to move again out of his shock and fear. _In that book I have drawn Naruto a couple of times to!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Ah. Sasuke is in trouble again. How will he get out of this situation huh?**  
  
Next part: Mending or breaking


	20. Mending or breaking

**Part 20: Mending or breaking**

* * *

 “W-wait! I’d really-“ Sasuke started to say as he hurries towards Naruto to take his sketch book back, but on his way stumbles over an empty bucket. _Oh crap!_ Sasuke thinks as he tries to gain his balance, but instead, not seeing Naruto as he is focused on not stepping on the spinning, rolling bucket, falls against Naruto, dragging him to the ground as well.

 “N-agh…” Naruto yelps as he falls to the ground along with Sasuke, the book landing behind him, sliding under the table.

 “S-sorry..” Sasuke says, as he leans up a bit, hovering over his blond. “Did you hit your head?!” He asks in panic, remembering the last time he made Naruto fall. _I don’t see any blood…_

 “I-Im fine. Gheh. Don’t worry.” Naruto replies as he leans up a bit on his elbows and as he sees the relief on Sasukes face, so close to his, his heart skips a beat and he can feel his face getting hot.

  “Good…” Sasuke whispers as he sees the adoring blush on Naruto’s face, making him want to close that space between them already. He almost would have, were it not that his rational mind warned him not to _. I can’t move to fast! Even if he kissed me back, it would go back to how it was before. That was not how a relationship should start… S-should I ask him out? How?_

 Naruto notices how close they are. Sasuke having one of his legs between Naruto’s, his hands on the ground on both sides of him. _He seems in thought… God, he’s so hot! I really want to… to…_

 “Ah, eh…” Sasuke says, realizing their position and that some time has passed since they fell, he leans back so Naruto can sit up properly. “You… really should have asked me first…”

 “Oh, so it’s my fault we fell?” Naruto answers, taking the hand Sasuke offers him to stand up as well. “I didn’t know you could be so clumsy, teme.” Naruto grins.

 “I-I’m not clumsy!” Sasuke replies stubbornly, crossing his arms before his chest. “You just shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours.”

 “Well, I did allow you to look into mine. I thought it would be fine if I could take a look at wat you’re capable of.” Naruto replies, holding up his hands as a surrendered gesture. “I won’t do it again then.”

 “Good.” Sasuke replies, relieved. “I… don’t like it when people see the sketches before the real work is done. Takes the surprise away.”

 “Hn… It is such a shame though. From what I’ve seen, your sketches alone are, like, super awesome! It’s a shame hiding them.”

 “After the real work is finished.” Sasuke replies while walking past Naruto to pick up the sketchbook from underneath the table. “That way it’s also easier to prevent others from steeling your ideas.”

 “But I would never-“

 “I know that.” Sasuke interrupts Naruto’s angry outburst. “But that is why you should ask me first. Those sketches… Take a lot of work. The good ones at least. There are some bad ones I’d rather not show to anyone at all.”

 “Hmm…” _I find that hard to believe._ Naruto thinks. _Whatever it is that is in that sketchbook must be damn important if it made the stoic and composed Uchiha Sasuke stumble as a clutch like that. And I’m sure as hell gonna find out what it is!_

 “Say… Naruto?” Sasuke interrupts Naruto’s thoughts, having put his sketchbook in his bag. “I know you just got here but… Wanna get something to drink or so …somewhere?” He doesn’t dare to look the blond in his eyes, afraid he would find out how hard his heart is racing.

 “Huh. Ah… Yeah. Sure.” Naruto replies, uncertain about the raven’s intentions _. Is he asking me out or…? Nah. I’m probably reading too much into this. That’s just wishful thinking…_ “But you’re paying teme!”

 “Ohhoh. And tell me, dobe, why should I do that?” Sasuke replies while hiding the relief he feels at Naruto not rejecting his offer. _Thank god we’re acting normal again. Well… That is of course, as normal as two friends would._

 “Cause you made me fall. Again.” Naruto replies snugly as they step into the elevator and as soon as he sees Sasuke flinch at that he regrets having said that last word. _Tactful… Yeah, very tactful of you baka! Damn how could I be so so soooooo stupid!_ “S-sorry… I should not have said that…”

 “Uhn…” Was the only reply Sasuke had at that and the silence that follows while the elevator goes down is aggravating _. I knew he would bring that up… Wasn’t that the first thought that came to me when I had pulled him down with me? I knew it… I knew it! He still blames me for beating him up like that. And for all the other times I had beaten him up? Does he hate me now for that? Those cuts… Have they turned into scars? Scars that he despises? Does that make him despise me?_ Sasuke clenches his fist as he keeps looking away from his crush _. I’m thinking way to much! I should just focus on mending us. For now anyway…_

 “Neh”, “Hey” They say in unison. Causing both to fall silent again to let the other speak.

 “You first.” Sasuke offers.

 “Ah. I-“ At that moment the elevator doors open and they have to get out. “Eh… So, to what place are we going?” Naruto asks, altering what he had intended to say. _Now is not the time to talk about what had happened. Maybe that time will never come… So. I guess it is best to focus on the time I get to spend with him instead of reminding both of us of the time we have already spent together._

 “Hn. I think I know of a place you’d like.” Sasuke replies, already long glad that the awkward silence is over. _It’s too early to talk about those things. This is not the time nor the place to talk about what had happened_.   
The place Sasuke had in mind was a couple of streets away. It’s a rather small but cozy pastry shop. The place is well known for their cakes and pastry’s but also for the smoothies, fruit jelly’s and other fruit based delicacies.

 “I didn’t think you’d be the type to like sweets.” Naruto says as he looks around the cozy place. They have a table in the corner near a window. Both have ordered already. Sasuke taking a fruit cocktail and Naruto a smoothie and a chocolate fudge pastry.

 “Up till a certain degree I do. I used to come here with Itachi a lot. Especially after our parents died.” Sasuke replies, leaning with his head on his hand while staring outside. Itachi had often brought him here, especially after nightmares or when he had missed his parents so bad. This colorful shop, filled with delicious scents was like a candy wonderland that could make all the bad things seem like far away.  
The soft smile and the look of reminiscence that lingers on Sasuke’s face makes Naruto hold his breath in awe. _He’s… so beautiful… I want to draw him. Like this. To always keep this picture… He’s just perfect._

 “You…” Naruto says softly while looking down. “You really don’t mind me being here then?” He asks, knowing Sasuke used to fire the hatred at him for the fact that his birth country had taken his parents from him. Sasuke shakes his head.

 “I brought you here didn’t I?” He says and smiles softly at the blond whose heart skips a beat at that. “Anyway. How are you doing with school and such? Taken that finals are coming up.”

 “Ah. Ehheh. I still got some things that I need to catch up with.” Naruto grins sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “But, of course, I do intend to graduate this year. I’d say it’s about time.”

 “Of course.” Sasuke smiles while Naruto grins before taking another bite of his pastry. “Are you sure you can handle the pressure of Sharingan next to that though? It can be quite hectic at some point, which I know from experience.” _Not that I’d want you to quit. It’s the opposite quite frankly. But he shouldn’t put all his efforts into meeting Sharingans expectations when it comes at the cost of his schoolwork and future._

 “Geez you sound like my mom, Sasuke. She said the same thing.” Naruto replies, smirking at Sasuke’s annoyed expression at being compared to his mother. “And I say to you what I said to her; I do know what I’m doing. It’s gonna be just fine. School comes first after all. Been a high schooler for way to long already and I promise you, I have no intention of staying there a day longer than is necessary.” At that Naruto takes another bite of his pastry.

 “I see. And I agree with you. In that I guess we are in the same boat, taken that I to intend to graduate this year and not spend a second longer there than that I need to.” Sasuke replies. “So your parents do know you work at Sharingan now?” A question that Sasuke had intended to ask ever since they became co-workers.

 “Ah. Yeah they know. Lately they have been acting a lot more like they used to. It’s almost creepy.” He takes a sip of his smoothie before he continues. “Hm. You won’t believe what they pulled of a couple of days ago, when I had just taken this job and not yet told them about it.”

 “And what’s that?” Sasuke asks, noticing the bit of chocolate that his crush still has at the corner of his mouth.

 “I got home late, and I had forgotten my phone… But when I got home, they had even called the cops! I mean that does go too far huh?”

 “Well… I guess that just shows how much they care about you, right?” Sasuke offers as he tries not to look at his blondes lips.

 “Perhaps… It felt more like they didn’t trust me anymore… Ever since I told them I was… You know… N-not interested in girls…” Naruto looks away while his cheeks get redder and redder. “And I told them I regretted that I had ever trusted them with that…”

 “And ever since they act normal again? It seems your words got through.” Sasuke replies while he can’t keep his eyes of his blushing and adorable crush. “You’ve got some chocolate at the corner of your mouth.”

 “Ah. I do?” Trying to lick the chocolate away Naruto makes the raven across the table feel even more heat as he does so at the wrong corner. When Sasuke mentions it, Naruto tries to lick it from the other corner. It doesn’t seem to work though and he wipes the chocolate away with his finger, only to lick the heavenly candy from it.

_Oh god… How I want to kiss him… This is so bad…_ Sasuke thinks as he watches how Naruto puts his finger in his mouth to lick it clean. _Damn… I want to… I want to…!_

“I eh. I’m gonna go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.” Sasuke says while quickly looking away from the temptation sitting across the table, that is nearly too hard to resist. He hopes Naruto doesn’t notice the wobbly legs he is walking on as he makes his way to the toilets.

“Uhn. Sure.” Naruto had answered before wiping his mouth on his sleeve _. I’m glad we can talk so casually about all this. It’s like we are friends again!_ Naruto softly smiles to himself while looking outside the window _. I’m really starting to hope that we can be together again!_ He lets his eyes wander across some magazines and takes one, scanning a bit through the pages. That is, until he comes across a certain picture. _No… No way…_ Naruto thinks as he sees Sasuke on it, dancing with a pink haired girl. _He looks so cool and concentrated at her… Taken the date this was while we were still-_ Tears threat to well up in his blue eyes. _So this is the one he had to go to as soon as he was done with me huh? H-he really did-!_ Naruto quickly drinks the rest of his smoothie before standing up. With a trembling hand he takes out his wallet to pay for his share, not noticing that Sasuke is walking back to him.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asks, noticing the hurried state Naruto is in.

“I’m gonna go. I-I have to go.” Naruto states while his trembling hand is searching for the last few coins while at all cost he avoids looking the raven in his eyes.

“Naruto, calm down. What’s wrong?” Sasuke replies, starting to panic at this sudden, unexpected change in his dobe. At that moment Naruto accidently drops the few coins at which he curses.

“Damn it!” Naruto whispers as he quickly gets to the floor to get the rolling coins.

“Dobe, talk to me.” Sasuke says calmly, while on the inside he is anything but that, as he kneels down to pick up some coins to. _Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?_

“There is nothing to talk about.” Naruto replies brusque as he stands up.

“Come. At least sit down before we cause any more of a scene. I’m sure, whatever it is, it’s all a misunderstanding. Or at least something we can fix together. “

“U-uhn…” Naruto replies, noticing the stares from the few other costumers. Unwillingly he sits down at the table again across Sasuke. Though he refuses to look at the one who causes his heart to age so much so often.

“Naruto… Did I say something wrong?” Sasuke asks as he reaches out to take Naruto’s hand, but the blond stubbornly pulls his hand out of reach.

“No. It’s the opposite quite frankly.” Naruto replies while still looking stubbornly away. “Like how you never told me you were into girls.” At that Sasuke can only stare open mouthed at his dobe for a short time.

“What on earth are you talking about?” The raven asks confused. Naruto’s mood darkens at that, as if, not only had Sasuke never spoken the truth and used him but was making a fool out of him now to.

“Geez, Sasuke. Why won’t you tell me?” Naruto shoves the magazine, the undeniable proof of Sasuke having had eyes for another while they were sort of together, under Sasuke’s nose.

“Ah.” Sasuke replies, having a pained expression on his face when he recognizes the picture, the girl. Naruto sees his reaction as conformation of being found out by him after all. “Naruto, I can-“

“Explain?” Naruto interrupts. “That’s what every cheating guy says. I don’t want to hear it.” Naruto intends to stand up and just walk away at that, but this time it’s Sasuke who interrupts him.

“It’s not fair to just walk away when you base your accusations on assumptions without even being prepared to hear the full story. If you walk away now you act no different than your parents when they didn’t want to listen to you.” At that Naruto stands still, stubbornly looking at the ground for a minute as he wavers what to do, before he sits down again.

“Fine… Talk.” Sasuke sighs deeply before replying.

“You remember that I had this job that I really hated? Well, Itachi had asked me to play a part in this collaboration project between Sharingan and the Yellow Flash company. I swear, I will never take any assignment offered to me again without knowing the full content of it. I knew I would act as a model of some sort. I didn’t know that, to make it realistic, I had to learn how to dance and I most definitely didn’t know it would be with her…” The last word is spoken as if it is the most foul and disgusting thing in the world. It lightens Naruto’s heart to see that Sasuke doesn’t think highly of her, least of all that he could be interested in her.

 “What’s so bad about her that you’d make that face?” Naruto dares to ask.

 “Ohhoh, you have no idea. I’m so glad that assignment is over and that I never have to see her again.” Sasuke replies, the fear in his heart being replaced by relief because his crush is speaking normally to him again. “Only hearing her shriek my name made me feel like turning around and getting as fast and far away from her as I could. With every time I saw her, her clothes became more and more slutty. It didn’t matter how much I pushed her away she kept hitting on me, you know? Truly it was a horror to have to touch her, a torment to have to see her every week… Uhrg, I swear it’s a miracle I survived and didn’t lose my mind…” Sasuke complains while massaging his temples.

 “Ghehe. You can be quite the drama queen you know, Sasuke.” Naruto chuckles.

 “Ghn. I don’t want to hear that from you.” Sasuke replies while folding his arms before his chest and Naruto sheepishly smiles at that.

 “But damn… I really hope my parents won’t see this picture though!” Naruto suddenly realizes on which Sasuke raises a brow. “My parents work for the Yellow Flash company. If they find out you work for Sharingan, they will sure make me quit this job!”

 “You didn’t tell me your parents work for the Yellow Flash company.” Sasuke points out, trying to hide the panic that he feels now to. “I’ll make sure to stay away from that company for a while. And you better stay clear of my brother…” The second sentence was spoken a little softer.

 “Why’s that?” Naruto asks with one brow lifted, making him look just utterly adorable. Sasuke sighs before he answers.

 “Some time ago I told Itachi everything… About us that is…” Sasuke keeps staring at the table as he continues. “He says you are a risk to me to fall back to former behavior, y-you know… The sadistic part…” The last words are spoken in hardly more than a whisper.

 “Ah… I see… Well… I guess I’ll do my best. We’ll have to have each other’s back in this then.” Naruto nervously chuckles.

 “I guess so.” Sasuke replies before taking the last bit of his fruit cocktail. “Though you won’t be having any trouble with it next week…”

 “Why? You got an invisibility cloak for me or something?” Naruto jokingly says at which the raven across from him smirks, though it’s only for a short moment.

 “No. My brother has to go on a business trip for a week… To Japan…”

 “Sasuke…” Naruto softly says, his eyes widening as he is shocked to hear this. “A-are you going be alright?” He lays his hand on  Sasuke’s and caresses it shortly which Sasuke allows for a short time before pulling his hand away.

 “I’ll have to be.” He sighs. “It’s like my brother said; I must not become the prisoner of my own fear… I mean, it could happen anywhere to anyone. For all I know I can walk out this shop and get over run by a bus. It’s not like he is going to  a warzone or anything… And it’s only for a week.” Sasuke looks at Naruto and the small smile he sends to the blond, along with his next line, makes Naruto’s heart melt. “I’m sure I can survive that, right?”

 “Yeahhh…” Naruto says, still being in a daze, and Sasuke chuckles at this. “Ah, I-I ah… Y-you know that if you want to talk… I-I’m here for you… You know…” Naruto says, feeling his face getting only hotter and hotter at which Sasuke can’t do anything but chuckle as he feels the butterflies in his belly go crazy.

 “I know. That’s what friends are for, right?” Sasuke dares to reply and he feels an incredible cozy, warmness inside of him when he sees how his blond brightens up and those blue eyes sparkle at hearing the confirmation of what they are to each other.

  **To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahy! Finally an answer on the question 'We are what?'! Sorry for the late update again!  
> The next part will have Suigetsu-fun in it again so look forward to that! 
> 
> Next part: Chances


	21. Chances

**Part 21: Chances**

 

“Say, dobe?”

 “Hm?” Naruto turns around as Sasuke had stopped while they had just entered the building of Sharingan again and they were walking towards the elevator.

 “How about taking the stairs?” Sasuke says, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder towards the entrance of the stairways.

 “Sasuke, did you hit your head or something? It’s the seventh floor. What was in that fruit cocktail?”

 “Nothing more unhealthy than the many calories in that chocolate fudge pastry you had.”

 “Ghah, that heavenly candy won’t make this belly that much bigger. Are you seriously telling me I’m fat?!”

 “Hn. Could it be that you are just afraid of losing to me? I bet I’d be able to climb those stairs faster than you.” Sasuke smirks his challenging smirk at the dobe before him who, as he had expected, falls for his trap.

 “Oh yeah?! Well, we’ll see about that!” Naruto says as he stomps past the raven towards the stairways, at which Sasuke shrugs and knowingly smirks.

 At the foot of the stairs they look at each other, both having determination in their eyes, and they don’t even have to give the start signal as they dash off, up the stairs in a rivalry match.

 “I-I’m beat…” Naruto pants while leaning against the wall, having finally reached their floor. “H-how come you have a better condition than me?”

 “B-because I do- I joined material arts… classes.” Sasuke replies while panting as well, though less than the blond next to him, who obviously lost this competition.

 “Seriously?” Naruto has to pick up the phase a little to walk next to Sasuke who is heading towards their office. “Since when?”

 “About two weeks ago or something…” Sasuke replies as he steps into their office to find all intact and well. “Though I did skip todays lesson.”

 “Why?” Naruto asks surprised as he closes the door behind him.

 “B-because I really had the motivation to work on this…” Sasuke replies, though he is glad he has his back turned to his dobe so he can’t see how red his face is. _I had skipped this lesson because I had hoped Naruto would be here early to…_ Sasuke thinks as he walks towards his canvas paper to continue where he left of.

 “Ah. I see.” Naruto replies. “I guess I should get to my assignment to. Got still a lot of work to do.” All fired up Naruto sits down at his pc, sketchbook and pencil before him. They work in silence for a while. After some hours, near seven o’clock, Sasuke sighs as he puts down his pencil. He isn’t finished yet, not by a long shot, but he did get a lot of work done. _I guess I can be proud of myself for all the work I’ve done today. Not to mention mending things with Naruto…_ Sasuke softly smiles to himself while washing the brushes clean, remembering how those blue eyes had sparkled when he had mentioned them as friends _. Speaking of which, I haven’t heard him for a while now. He is still here, right?_ Sasuke thinks as he dries his hands and looks in the direction of the pc’s.

 “Naruto?” Sasuke says softly as he walks around the tables with pc’s, only to find Naruto sleeping at his desk. Sasuke just has to smile at that. He sits down at his own place to the left of his sleeping beauty. He folds his arms at the table and lays his head on it while watching his dobe. _Breath in… Breath out… How can someone so energetic, loud and hyperactive be so silent, calm and serene? So innocent when he sleeps… Yet anything but innocent when we-_ Trying to stiffen that thought is already near impossible for Sasuke to do as he feels the heat in his stomach and the butterflies in his chest. _Friends… He was so happy when I called him that… So… Beautiful…_ Soon Sasuke also has fallen asleep, hoping to find his crush in their dream world.

 

* * *

 “Well, well. What do we have here?” Sounds a sneaky voice as purple eyes with a red glint in it roam over the never suspecting and ever innocent sleepers. “This sure is an opportunity that I won’t miss!”

 Suigetsu takes his mobile from his pocket to capture this ever adorable picture of the two sleeping beauties, and grins evilly and with true enjoyment at it as he sends the picture to their group chat.

 Suigetsu: *Send picture*  Sleeping at the job. What is Sharingan getting to?!

 Karin: OMG! Sasuke-kun is really hot in that picture! Damn wish I was there.

 Jugo: Suigetsu, you really do want that death sentence, don’t you?

 Karin: Is the guy next to him the new recruit? He does look kinda cute.

 Suigetsu: Yeah that’s Naruto. Who knows what activities those two have been getting into to get this exhausted. *knowing smiley face*

 Karin: Suigetsu, you bastard! Don’t you go insulting Sasuke-kun again! He would never do that. *Angry face*

 Suigetsu: You forget, redhead, that I got Sasuke a whole lot better figured out than either of you.

 Jugo: …

 Karin: Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and pretend to know everything better. I know Sasuke isn’t that type of guy.

 Suigetsu:  So you say. Though I swear, to be as exhausted as this at the job, they sure have done some stuff together. Believe what you want Karin. You probably would love to see more…

 Karin: I… I guess they would be kinda hot together… B-but that doesn’t say anything!

 Jugo: You both do know Sasuke is a part of this group chat, right?

 Karin: …

 Suigetsu: …

 Jugo: Besides, even if they are together, it is none of our business. I wouldn’t have a problem with it, and neither should either of you.

 Reading that, Suigetsu can’t help the muffled laugh that escapes his lips _. I can’t believe Jugo just joined the conversation and actually thinks Sasuke is gay as well! He tries to hide it and look innocent, but his guess can’t be more obvious!_    
Little does Suigetsu know, as he is focused on his phone again, that his muffled laugh has woken Sasuke up. Noticing Suigetsu grinning at his phone, Sasuke takes out his phone, noticing the buzzing light on it. As soon as he has opened the chat, his eyes widen at seeing the picture and in no time he has read the messages that were sent after.

“Su-i-get-su….” Sasuke growls as he stands up and the look he sends over his shoulder to his white haired co-worker would surely kill if it could.

 “Ah… S-Sasuke. You’re awake huh? Gheh.” Suigetsu grins sheepishly, knowing full well in how much trouble he is. Sasuke doesn’t say anything at all as he walks up to his victim and grabs Suigetsu by his ear to pull him along. “Ah- Awauwawauw! S-Sasuke I- ah-“ Suigetsu stammers as Sasuke pulls him along, away from the pc’s and to stand between the paint buckets.

  _This will teach him_. Sasuke thinks as he lets go of Suigetsu to pick up a bucket of red paint to quickly drop it over Suigetsu’s head. As Suigetsu’s shout quickly halts, the raven takes his phone out of his pants. Just when Suigetsu  lifts the bucket up a bit to glare from underneath it at him, Sasuke takes the picture to send it in the group chat, only to walk away without a word after.

 “What the-?” Naruto stammers in unbelieve at the sight, haven just woke up because of the commotion.

 “Take a look.” Sasuke says while giving his phone to Naruto so the blond can read it for himself while in the meantime Sasuke packs his back.

 “T-this is…” Naruto softly says as his cheeks get red when he reads the texts that were send after the picture. He intends to say more after looking at the photo again, until he hears Sasuke cursing under his breath.

 “Can’t believe it’s this late already. I really need to get home.”

 “In a hurry?” Naruto asks while sending the picture to himself from Sasuke’s phone.

 “Yea. Tonight is the last evening I’ll have with my brother so I promised to spend it with him.” Sasuke replies, taking his mobile back when Naruto offers it to him. “See ya Monday. Oh, and don’t let Suigetsu and the others get to you. They’re just joking around is all.”

 “Okay.. Ah, Sasuke.” Naruto says while Sasuke had already taken a few quick steps towards the door, but halts and looks questioningly at the blonde. Naruto quickly looks in Suigetsu’s direction, but the purple eyed listener can’t hear them over the flowing water as he is trying to get the paint out of his hair. “I ah… I had a great time this afternoon. We should do… h-hang out more often.” Naruto sheepishly grins and Sasuke can’t help but smile at the adoring blush that lingers around the blonds cheeks.

 “Couldn’t agree more.” The grin the raven flashes at Naruto makes the blonde’s heart skip a beat and for a moment he forgets everything else. The moment only lasts shortly as his crush sprints out the door.

* * *

 

“And don’t forget to take the trash out on Wednesday.” Itachi says on which Sasuke rolls his eyes while putting down the luggage in the hallway. “Also I want half of the attic to be cleaned up when I get back.”

 “I know, I know nii-san. You told me all of that yesterday.” Sasuke grumbles.

 “I just want to make sure I didn’t forget to tell you anything.” Itachi smiles kindly. “Oh, and don’t you forget; You better don’t hold any parties here while I’m away.”

 “Ts. And when did I ever do that?” Sasuke asks, though he knows his brother is just teasing him. “You just make sure you get back here in one piece.” 

“I already promised you I would.” His brother smiles. “The taxi will be here any minute now. Are you sure  you have everything you need?”

 “Yeah, no need to worry. I told you I can take care of myself. It’s only a week.” The younger brother smiles cocky, though that smile fades quickly. “Are you sure I don’t have to come with you to the airport? It’s really not all that much trouble.” Sasuke offers, but his brother shakes his head.

 “It would be more expensive. It’s not a short ride to the airport and I know you can use your time better. Besides,” He adds. “All that we had to say was already said last night.” The two brothers look at each other understanding and caringly. It is shorty after that the moment is broken when they hear a car outside hooting to announce its arrival. Silently Itachi intends to pick up the rest of his luggage but is stopped by Sasuke who suddenly hugs him. Itachi is surprised by this, but kindly hugs his younger brother back.

 “I-i’ll miss you, nii-san…” Sasuke dares to whisper, wanting no regrets and for his brother to know how important he is to him.

 “I know. I’ll miss you to, foolish little brother.” Itachi replies and they let each other go after that. “Ah, Sasuke.” Itachi says as he is about to open the door, ready to leave, but instead waves his little brother closer. Sasuke smiles as he quickly walks up to his brother, who taps him on the head. “Foolish little brother. It’s only a week. You should be focusing on your studies instead of worrying about me. Unless you wish to remain a high-schooler forever.”

 “Stupid nii-san. Like I don’t know that…” Sasuke pouts as he always used to after being tapped on the forehead by his brother like that. “You’ll see, I’ll pass with flying colors!” He sends a challenging grin to Itachi who shakes his head but smiles. Shortly after that, being encouraged by more hooting from the taxi, Itachi leaves while Sasuke watches him go.

* * *

 “No, don’t worry about it. Everything will be alright. We’ll be there in just a few hours.” Kushina says earnestly before hanging up.

 “Mom?” Naruto asks, sensing the tense atmosphere. “Is something wrong?” Kushina walks hurried past him to gather things in a bag from the kitchen. His father is upstairs, rummaging through their closet.

 “I’m sorry, honey. We will be gone for a few days. Our two colleagues and dear friends to us have just had a child and the delivery did not go so well. You’ve met them a couple of times. Konan and Yahiko. Apparently Konan has lost a lot of blood and when the child was about to be born and they needed to get to the hospital, Yahiko had twisted his ankle when he fell from the stairs in his hurried panic.” Kushina explains and Naruto can barely hide the giggle behind his hand as he imagines Yahiko freaking out at hearing he really is about to become a dad.

 Konan and Yahiko had already been friends with his parents before becoming colleagues. The couples had met one another on one of their journeys and they had spent quite some travels together ever since. It was years later, when Konan and Yahiko had joined the Yellow Flash company that they offered Minato and Kushina to work there to. They went on a lot of travels for the company to, so they did become quite the good friends. Naruto can even remember that they went to the wedding of those two. _So they have a kid now huh… They sure didn’t wait. I hope they pull through alright._

 “So.. You will go and help them?” Naruto asks while sitting backwards on a kitchen chair.

 “Yes. It’s only for a couple of days. Until they can get a maternity nurse. Apparently they did not get along so well with the previous one.”

 “Naruto?” Minato asks as he brings a couple of bags downstairs. “Can you put these in the car? Thank you son.” His father shortly pats him on the head as Naruto obediently walks towards him to pick up the bags.

 “Naruto, I trust that you take good care of the house while we are gone.” Kushina says as they are about to leave. “Don’t forget your studies. And don’t overwork yourself okay?”

 “Yeah mom, I get it.” Naruto sighs. He is surprised though by the hug his mother suddenly gives him, but he hugs her back.

 “And please don’t do any dangerous things while we are gone. No funny business while we are away, right?” She whispers before looking her son sternly in his eyes.

 “Got it mom. No worry’s. I promise.” Naruto replies, having one hand on his chest and holding the other up and his mother smiles at hearing that before kissing his forehead. “We love you, honey.”

 “See you in a couple of days, son.” His father says and shortly after, they’ve left.

* * *

 “Uhrg…” Sasuke sighs for the thousandth time as he turns around in his bed again. He tried everything. Drawing, watching a movie or some series, listening to music, he even tried to sleep. Nothing worked. If he didn’t worry about his brother, his thoughts would take him to his blonde. _This house is just way to quiet right now…_ Sasuke thinks. As he sits up with a groan. He takes out his phone and looks at the picture Suigetsu had taken of him and Naruto. His heart skips a beat and the look in his eyes soften as he gently caresses the yellow hair on the picture. _Naruto…_ He feels his heart aching for him. The way they talked the day before was a lot of fun. Sasuke found he really liked all the reactions Naruto had when he teased the naïf blonde. And there is a big difference between bullying and teasing, Sasuke reminded himself.

 “Okay that’s it.” Sasuke says to himself, closing the picture and chat. “No way am I gonna spend this evening alone.” Sasuke whispers as he searches for Suigetsu’s number to ask him to hang out with the gang.

The gang, which he used to hang around with a lot more often in the evenings, actually consisted out of his coworkers. This being; Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. And this time Naruto is a part of it to. The thought that he’d see his blonde this evening again made his heart beat faster.

* * *

 

 “S-Sasukeh… Ah… Sasu-kehh…” Naruto moans while standing under the shower as he imagens how Sasuke would kiss him, lick him, make him feel like he was the only one who mattered. Those light tinned hands on his tanned skin, forming such a beautiful contrast. “Ohh… ahhahh.. S-Sahhasuke-“ Naruto moans as he pleasures himself from front and behind. Imagining Sasuke’s silky voice which can make him feel the shivers run down his spine from pleasure. It doesn’t take long for the blonde to finally come, mixing the hot water with his cum as his legs weaken and he lets himself drop to his knees while he rides out every last drop he had saved up.  
Afterwards he leans with his forehead against the cold tiles, trying to cool off as he fights the tears, caused by his painfully beating heart that yearns so  much for his crush, his love. _I wonder if Sasuke ever thinks of me when he jerks himself off… How could I ever tell him… How I feel.. When I know I am the reason we separated. When I am the one who, if he felt the same way about me, broke his heart… Is there even a chance of us getting back together again, and for real this time? Did we ever had a chance? Or has it been a lost cause to begin with?_ Naruto can hardly hold back a sob as his throat tightens with emotion. He decides to shake the dark mood of and finish his shower.  
Back in his room Naruto sits down on his bed and drinks a glass of milk in one go, sighing satisfied afterward.

“Ah. What a relief…” Naruto sighs content as he lays backwards, arms spread and a towel still around his shoulders. He had already put on some underwear and a t-shirt. Naruto closes his eyes and he would have drowsed of if it were not for his phone ringing. He frowns as he sits up, looking at who would call him. Looking at the screen, his eyes widen tenfold. _S-Sasuke?!_

“Y-yoh, Sasuke?” Naruto answers the call while his heart beats hundred miles an hour.

 “Hey, Naruto. The gang and I have decided to hang out tonight at this club we used to go to some time ago. Do you- Eh.. Wanna join us?”

 “Really?! Of course! Eh… I ah mean, Yeah sure. Why not huh?” Naruto grins sheepishly, hoping to mend his over enthusiastic reply which had cast his voice to hitch. He can hear Sasuke chuckle on the other side of the line though. “Uh. Who is this gang you speak of by the way?” He decides to asks, also as a way of changing the subject of his blunder.

 “Oh that’s just the usual group from work. Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin. The club is called The Akatsuki. Know where it is?” Sasuke asks and Naruto frowns.

 “Ah… I eh- have never been much of the outgoing type… Sorry.” The blond replies while scratching one of his whiskered cheeks.

 “Ghn. No problem. Say what. Come to my place around eight and we’ll go there together. Sound good?” The raven offers and the thought of going to Sasuke’s house again makes the butterflies in Naruto’s belly flutter.

 “Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan.” Naruto grins and they hang up shortly after that.  

  **To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Yeahy its a date! Sort of. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one, I promise, will have some more action in it. :P :3**

**Please do let me know in the comments what ya think of the story so far!**

**Next part: Hearts desire.**


	22. Hearts desire

**Part 22: Hearts desire**

 

_Finally!_ Sasuke thinks as he hears the doorbell. He had been waiting in the living room for what felt like hours. It is half past eight already and at some point the raven had started to believe that his blond wouldn’t show up anymore. “About time.” He says as he opens the door for the blond who sheepishly grins while scratching the back of his head.

  “Y-yeah, sorry. I didn’t know what to wear…” He apologetically explains and Sasuke can’t say he wouldn’t have guessed it.

 “Uh… Dobe, it’s not a masquerade party you know…” Sasuke answers while looking the blond over. _Though he sure does look hot in this getup._ He thinks.

 “T-Teme!” Naruto pouts as he blushes madly, arms folded in front of his chest and looking away. He’d had so much trouble finding something fitting to wear. He had no idea what kind of club they were gonna go to. What if there was a dress code? He had seen plenty of movies where there was this, often rich, club where the lady’s would pick their most beautiful ball dresses for and men would come in suits. Yet other clubs had, like, a gothic look. Or it could have been in al kind of colors or something. Or even something sexy… He didn’t want to take the risk and decided to bet on the suits, meaning he picked the old suit he had worn to the wedding of Konan and Yahiko, finding this rather ironic in a way. It was the reason he had gotten to Sasuke’s place so late. He had even wondered whether he should still be going considering the raven might have already left or would be mad at him.  
Sasuke can’t help his laughing though, finding this pouting Naruto in suit nothing short of adorable while it causes Naruto to only feel more stupid for choosing the suit instead of just casual.

“Come in you usuratonkachi. I’m sure some of my clothes would fit you.” Sasuke says, holding the door open for the red, yellow and blue idiot that had stolen his heart.

“Shut it Teme..! I told you I have never been to something like a club before…” Naruto grumbles while passing Sasuke by, who closes the door behind him with a chuckle.

 “I know. That’s why it was a good idea to meet up at my place first instead of meeting there.” Sasuke replies and he can’t hide the grin at his next sentence. “Had Suigetsu seen you like this, I swear, you would never have heard the end of it for the rest of the year.” Stepping past him and turning around, Sasuke leans in a little closer, pointing his finger on the blonds chest.

 “S-shut it.” Naruto blushes in so much as embarrassment as the fact that Sasuke is so close and touching him. “W-what made you suddenly ask me to  join anyway?” He asks as a diversion, circling past Sasuke to go to the raven’s bedroom, knowing the way by heart.

 “Hmm. It’s been a long time since I went with them. School and stuff getting in the way.” Sasuke shrugs while they step into his room. “And you’re one of us now... Eh. Choose whatever you like.” The raven gestures at his closet, holding one door of it open, and the blond curiously takes a look at all the clothing his friend has to offer.  He quickly looks back to look Sasuke over for the clothes he is wearing, having not done so before. Seeing his crush look at him like that, Sasuke can’t stop the traitorous red color from creeping up his face. He clears his throat before he says; “Just something casual would do.”

 “Ah, eh.. U-uhn.” Naruto nods in agreement and his face turns red as well as he realizes what he had been doing and seeing Sasuke’s cheeks all red too. He focuses on skipping through Sasuke’s clothes for a bit, hiding his face in the closet.

 “I-I didn’t really expect you to actually have a suit. You didn’t rent it, right?” Sasuke asks, more so to end the uncomfortable silence.

 “Nah. I didn’t rent it.” Naruto replies, having found a short-sleeved hoody and a black jeans. “I went to this wedding with my parents from some friends of them. Apparently they had a kid recently and well, due to circumstances they could really use some help so my parents aren’t home for a few days.” Naruto explains as he has taken of the Colbert and is now struggling with the tie.

 “Which explains why you are allowed to go out so late despite tomorrow being a school day.” Sasuke says, at which Naruto nods while still struggling with his tie. “Here. Let me do it.” Sasuke says as he moves Naruto’s hands away. They both have a blush on their cheeks by now, realizing how close they stand to each other as well as the fact that Sasuke is pretty much helping his uke to undress. Sasuke can’t help but remember the times he did undress his dobe, the last time they stood so close, the last time he kissed that beautifully tanned and delicious neck, while at the same time being intensely aware of the fact that Naruto is now blushing as madly as him. His fingers stumble in the attempt to get the knot, the result of Naruto’s fumbling with it earlier, looser. Naruto at his turn can’t believe they are standing so close and he is awfully aware of Sasuke’s breath so close to his, noticing the minty smell. _I wonder… Years from now… Would he ever get to untie my tie again? I bet a suit would make him look incredibly hot and irresistible… A wedding with him..?_ Naruto’s face turns a ten degrees hotter as he imagines what a wedding with Sasuke would be like and he can’t help the small sound as a surprise at the thought. The sound is enough to make Sasuke look up from what he was doing, having the knot nearly loose, and he would soon find that that was a big mistake. Both their faces are flustered, their bodies remember what it was to be together, standing so close was only possible because they didn’t look at each other. But now they do. Sasuke holds the tie tighter, nearly pulling Naruto closer. They both hear their heart beating, or was it the heart of the other they hear? They have yearned for each other so long, wished for the others touch so desperately that it would hurt. Those black eyes sinking away in blue, mesmerizing ocean while the blue ones get pulled in by the never ending intenseness of the ravens black orbs…  
They are only inches apart from each other, when Sasuke suddenly pulls away with a jump, pulling his phone from his pants and he sighs deeply before picking the buzzing thing up.

 “What do you want Suigetsu?” Sasuke asks annoyed, turning his back to Naruto who hesitatingly finishes untying his tie himself.

 “Well hello to you to, sunshine.” Suigetsu replies sarcastically. “What I want is that you get your ass over here. The party is starting, man! And I aint not gonna wait for you guys to show up much longer. There are chicks here and damn… I am so not gonna miss out on any of them for you. Which, by the way, happened to often already, mister good looks…”

 “None of that Is my fault.” Sasuke sighs. “We’re on our way. See ya in twenty minutes or so.” Sasuke ignores Suigetsu’s further protests and complaints as he hangs up and puts his phone away. When he turns around he find that Naruto has changed his clothes and Sasuke takes his time to look his dobe over.

 “W-well? Will this do?” Naruto asks, fumbling with a part of the short sleeved hoody. “Sorry for taking so long and leaving everyone to wait for me…”

 “Hn. Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke says, walking around his dobe and putting the hoodie more straight. _Damn, it’s so hard to hold back. I’d wanna curse Suigetsu for interrupting, but I know it’s probably for the best that he did interfere… Or we probably wouldn’t have gone out tonight at all…_

 

* * *

 When they reach the club they find Jugo and Karin waiting for them outside. Suigetsu stands near the entrance, talking with a blond haired girl. Loud music comes from inside the club and Naruto feast his eyes at the type of life he could have had but never knew.   
   
“Heya, Sasuke. Looking good.” Karin says as she swings an arm around the boy she complimented though said boy shrugs her off, noting the smell of alcohol which she seemingly had quite a bit of.

“Been a while Karin.” He says.

 “Sure has been! Don’t tell me.. S-Sasuke, you have missed me?” Karin invades Sasuke’s personal space again and said raven rolls his eyes, causing them to fall on his blonde friend.

 “You two haven’t met yet. Karin this is Naruto. Naruto..” Sasuke takes a step back so he no longer stands between the two who shake hands at being introduced to each other.

 “You two seem rather close. Sasuke normally doesn’t take to strangers that much.” Karin notes and Naruto’s face turns instantly red, not knowing how to react out of fear that the redhead had found out about him and Sasuke.

 “What? You guys didn’t know?” Sasuke interrupts. “We’re classmates.”

 “Whaaat?!” Is Karins reaction, catching Suigetsu’s attention while even Jugo raises a brow at that news. “Ghaha. What, so you are a high-schooler too then?” Karin giggles. “My, are you even allowed to get into this club then?”

 “Oh shut it Karin.” Suigetsu says, leaning with one arm on Naruto’s shoulder. “If there is one they should not allow to enter, it would be your drunken head.”

 “Suigetsu you jerk! Don’t you tell me what to do!” Karin flares in anger and Sasuke pinches his nose bridge in annoyance as Karin knocks Suigetsu on the head, who tries to avoid it while taunting Karin even more.

 “Eh… Are they always like this?” Naruto asks sheepishly of no one in particular and Jugo and Sasuke sigh in sync.   

 Shortly after that they enter the club called Akatsuki. It’s a casual club with a lot of rock songs and a few pop. The dancefloor is filled with dancing people while the ones that don’t feel like dancing stand at the side with drinks in their hand. Jugo is one of the types that rather stands at the side with a drink, watching and talking and not so much dancing. Usually Sasuke joins him though that would change with the passing time and amount of alcohol he has had. Once he’s had enough he does get on the dancefloor to, letting the sweet notes of music take control of him, moving to their rhythm, though often Suigetsu or Karin are the once who have to drag him there first.  
At first they all stand at the side, talking and taking in the atmosphere and alcohol, which combination causes them to be soon in the same mood as everyone else there. It’s no surprise that soon enough Suigetsu and Karin had managed to pull Naruto on the dancefloor. Naruto had looked questioningly and unsure at Sasuke, but the raven shook his head. He was not ready yet. Not to mention that the raven wouldn’t waste a chance to be able to look at his blonde, dancing no less, without having to be afraid of getting caught doing it. After a few songs, however, Jugo had noticed the longing look and the small smile around the Uchiha’s lips as he watches Naruto dance.

 “Gimme that.” Naruto says out of breath as he takes Sasuke’s glass and drinks it’s content in one go after having danced multiple numbers. “Uhwahah… Damn! I love this! I didn’t know going out could be so much fun.” The blond gleams as his eyes sparkle with enjoyment and excitement and Sasuke chuckles lowly at that.

 “Sure looks like you’re having a good time.” He replies. Sasuke just loves to see his blond shine so brightly. Every movement, every word just everything about him shows joy. _Happiness…_ Sasuke thinks. _This is what happiness looks like. What my happiness looks like…_

 “Come on!” Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand, pulling him on the dancefloor and the raven lets him, smiling softly.

 “I swear I never thought I’d ever get to see you dance!” Naruto shouts after a bit in Sasuke’s ear so he can be heard, despite the music. Sasuke just smirks and shrugs as that while he keeps in rhythm with the music. Naruto can’t help the laugh as Sasuke tries to mirror his movements and the sound is so much more beautiful than any music Sasuke has ever heard.  
Naruto suddenly stumbles however, falling over someone’s foot, which causes him to fall against Sasuke. The raven stumbles for a bit, accidently stepping on the heel of the dancer behind him.

 “Sorry.” The raven mouthed over his shoulder while holding Naruto straight up by his arms. When Sasuke looks back again he looks his blond straight in his eyes, being so close to each other. They both breathe quickly from all the dancing, but it’s no big step to change that reason when their bodies are so close to each other. _Damn it.. What am I doing?!_ Sasuke thinks. _I should stop this. I should not be holding him like this… Just. Let. Go._ But his body won’t seem to listen, it doesn’t seem even capable of moving away from his destined other half.  
It gets even worse when Naruto leans more towards him, bringing his face closer and closer to his. Sasuke’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes in anticipation as their faces keep getting closer and he feels incapable of moving even an inch. The heat is nearly unbearable and the loud beating of his heart is surely loud enough to be heard even over the loud music, which he can no longer hear. His mouth runs dry as he feels Naruto’s breath on his face and he swallows hard to get rid of the lump in his throat, which instead seems to settle in his abdomen. He vividly hopes Naruto doesn’t notice how sweaty his hands have become. Was this really happening?

 “Sasuke.”

 Just that one word, spoken so caringly by the one he had been dreaming about for weeks now, caused a shiver down his spine and Sasuke closes his eyes even tighter, noticing how their cheeks are touching as Naruto had spoken his name in his ear in order to be heard.

 “I ah… Hate to interrupt this but. I kinda really need to go to the restroom so… eh-“ Naruto sheepishly smiles as he backs away a bit to look at the raven who  releases his breath.

 “Ah, s-sure.” He nods. But though he said the word, his body still refuses to budge even an inch, his mind still coming down to earth again.

 “Sasuke? You do need to let me go for that..” Naruto looks concerned at the raven before him, noting the dazed state he is in. “Are you okay?” He asks, which snaps the raven out of it as he quickly releases the blond, his body finally being obedient to his working mind again.

 “Y-yeah, sure. Just need something to drink I guess.” He says and Naruto nods in understanding, leaving shortly after for the restrooms and Sasuke leaves to get something to drink.

  _Fuck… That… That was just too much…_ Sasuke thinks as he waits till he gets the bartenders attention. _I really need to be more careful! Slow, damn it. I got to take it slow this time._ Having gotten his coke he swallows  half of it in one go, letting the sting cause tears in his eyes. He is about to walk towards where he had last seen Jugo standing, when he hears the most annoying voice ever. _Oh god… Just what I needed… Damn it!_

 “Sasuke-kun!” Sounds the high pitched voice of his former dance partner. “It must be fate that we meet here.” She says, catching Sasuke’s hand.

 “I doubt that.” Sasuke replies gruffly, trying to casually pry his hand free from her grip.

 “Oh, silly. Of course it is! The dancefloor is where we are meant to meet. It being here or anywhere else. We just work best when our bodies move together.” Sakura bashes her eyes, now holding on to Sasuke’s arm, pushing her breasts around it.

  _I’m gonna be sick..!_ Sasuke thinks, as he tries not to vomit right there and then at the thought of what she just described, and well did he know she was not talking about dancing at all.  “Sakura, I told you I’m not interes-“

 “Sorry? I’m sorry Sasuke, I can’t hear you.” Sakura says, gesturing at the loud music around them. “Let’s dance! Let’s show everyone how it is done!” She says as she tries to pull the raven to the dancefloor, but Sasuke refuses to move even an inch. That is, until his eyes catch the yellow, blonde mob of hair he knows so well, dancing on the dancefloor. And he is not alone.

 When Naruto had come back from the restrooms, his eyes had immediately scanned the mob of people for his black-eyed crush and love of his life. He had been walking towards him, but halted when he saw who the raven was with. And he saw, how she clung on his arm. How they talked. How she looked at him. How Sasuke didn’t shove her away, not even when she leaned up to speak into his ear. Or was it a kiss she was giving him? The anger that had flared from inside of him, shocked even himself and made him unable to act upon it. No, he didn’t want to act on it. He didn’t want to get hurt again. And it wasn’t like he and Sasuke were still together. Naruto had sighed to get his composure back and decided to head to the dancefloor again, his eyes closed, dancing all his anger away.

Sasuke can’t believe his eyes. Behind Naruto dances a dark-haired guy, so close to his blonde. He would make Naruto spin and when the blond didn’t look, he’d make daring gestures with his hands. Touching him, lightly, shortly, making it look like coincidences. Sometimes nearly touching more intimate places of Naruto, who dances his heart out with eyes most of the time closed. When the stranger would get behind him, he’d make it seem as if Naruto was the one bumping accidently into him and Sasuke even catches one of his hands touching Naruto’s hip or behind.  
The music seems to fade away and even Sakura’s voice seems to no longer reach him, which would be a blessing for sure. His breathing gets heavier, his nails dig into the palm of his hand as he has fisted them, gritting his teeth while his heartbeat quickened and he hardly notices the red mist clouding the corner of his eyes, threatening to take over his vision as suddenly his body is moving on its own; making its way to the crowd, to Naruto, and the dark-haired pervert that tries to steal his, and only his, beloved Naruto away…

 

**To be continued…**

 

**So here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I want everyone who commented to know that I really appriciate your words and that it each time makes me more motivated to write on and upload the next chapter faster. ^.^ Please do let me know again what you think of this chapter or what you think/wish/fear will happen to them next. ;)**

 

**Next chapter: Asking for trouble**


	23. Asking for trouble

**Asking for trouble.**

   “Need to tell you something. Wanna get out of here?” The guy Naruto had been dancing with asks him in his ear. He takes the blondes hand and together they make their way towards a door in de back of the club. Naruto lets him, being curious what this incredible dancer would want to talk to him about. Just when they are a few feet away from the door, Naruto can feel his other arm being grabbed tightly and when he looks back he is surprised to see Sasuke.

 “Sasuke?” Naruto asks questioningly and he notices the fierce and deadly glare the raven sends at the one who is holding his other hand, before dragging Naruto with him. “Wait, Sasuke-“ Naruto says, but not being heard by the one who is pulling him away, towards the exit of the club. Naruto had let go of the strangers hand in order to try to free his arm from the tight clutches of his bully, but to no avail. “That’s it. Let go of me!” Naruto shouts as they are just outside the club, managing to swing his hand free. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 “What the hell is wrong with me?!” Sasuke retorts, finally turning around to look at his blonde again. “What the hell were you doing?! You don’t even know that guy!”

 “That is not for you to decide! He just wanted to talk-“

 “The hell he would!” Sasuke angrily interrupts. “Come on dobe, even you can’t be that oblivious! Or would you really surrender to someone else that easily?!” A hit is what ended that sentence. A flat palmed hit to the raven’s cheek.

 “You. Are not. The boss of me.” Naruto says lowly. “I am not yours. I am no little naïf child that you need to protect! I thought we were friends. The least you could do is trust me.” At that Naruto walks past Sasuke, heading in the direction of his home.

 “Naruto! Naru, I-“ Naruto had turned half way around, when Sasuke’s sentence was interrupted by the pink haired girl he had seen Sasuke with earlier. At the sight of her hugging his arm again, he turned around and sprinted away. Wanting to be out of Sasuke’s sight, or rather for Sasuke to be out of his sight even if he were to turn around, he turned the corner of an alley and kept running.

 “Hey blondy. I had wondered where you had gone off to.” Naruto hears while he had stopped to lean against a wall in order to catch his breath. Behind him stands the dark haired stranger, pinking a cigarette away, exhaling the smoke. “You okay?”

 “Y-yeah. I’m fine.” Though the anger hasn’t yet left his voice and he sighs when he straightens up again.

 “Had a fight with your boyfriend back there?” The stranger asks, walking closer to where Naruto stands. It is only now that Naruto realizes that he had ended up at the back of the club.

 “He’s n-not my boyfriend!” Naruto flares back, feeling flustered but still angry to. He had been having such a good time until Sasuke had interfered. How was the raven allowed to be hanging around with that pink head and yet he wasn’t allowed to hang out with whoever he wanted?! Naruto closes his eyes stiff, willing the anger away.

 “That’s good…” The stranger whispers in his ear, Naruto not having noticed him getting so close. He has one hand against the wall, near Naruto’s head, his body being very close and Naruto can smell the cigarette he had been smoking previously. “You would be wasted on him.” He gently caresses Naruto’s cheek who’s heart has started to beat faster and faster from either fear or excitement, even he doesn’t know.

 “Eh… I ah.” Naruto stammers, but he is caught off as the strangers lips harshly claim his. Naruto tries to pull away but is unable to as suddenly his body seems stuck between the wall and his molester. His hand is pinned above his head and the leg between his legs is rubbing his private spot painfully. “L-let go- Ah!” Naruto shouted but stopped as soon as he feels the hand grabbing his balls and member painfully tight.

 “I wouldn’t make too much noise if I were you. Unless of course you wish for my buddy’s back there to join us.” Sounds the low voice of the stranger who suddenly pushes his hard member against the blonde’s.

 “Ghn- B-basterd!” Naruto hisses as a hand gropes his ass tightly and the stranger starts to grind against him, forcing his lips on the blonde again to shut him up _. Fuck! Fuck this! Sasuke was right. Damn it!_ Naruto thinks as a tear flows down his face while his molester grinds faster and harder into him. _Why did I have to fight with him?! Why did I just have to run away like that! In an ally no less!_

 “You… Hah- Are so.. Gonna be my bitch tonight!” Breaths the dark haired molester in his ear and Naruto can’t help the shout as he grinds harshly into him. _No.. Sasuke… Sasuke please-!_ Naruto thinks as he is harshly turned around, his face shaved against the wall while his molester and soon to be rapist now gropes him and dry humps him from behind, feeling the hard cock against his ass and never did he think he’d ever find something so disgusting as that. _Sasu- Help me!_

 

* * *

 

When Sakura had jumped on his arm again, in combination with the angry look in Naruto’s eyes as well as his running away, Sasuke had been unable to move. What had he done? Just when things had started to go right again, just when they were getting closer again, it had all fallen apart. Again. He had not often, if not ever, seen Naruto that angry before. Had he really made that big of a mistake? Had he really just let his jealousy cloud his judgement where he’d make something so trivial such a big point? Had not trust been their issue all along and yet, yet he still didn’t trust his dobe enough? Had he still not learned his lesson?!

 “Would you just shut up!” Sasuke shouts angrily at the girl on his arm who was endlessly yapping in his ear from the moment Naruto ran away. He shoves her off forcefully, fed up with her entire existence.

 “S-Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asks in surprise having fallen on the ground, looking up at him.

 “I am so sick of you endlessly trying to get into my pants!” Sasuke shouts in anger, no longer caring about the attention they have attracted by now. “All you do is act slutty and pretend not to notice me shoving you off. You’re egocentric, annoying and you don’t want to listen to a thing I say! If you want to do me a favor, then disappear from the face of the earth already!” He snaps, out of breath and only now mildly aware of the bystanders, having a hand before their mouth and an accusing look in their eyes which is meant for him. “Tsk.” He says as he turns around, walking towards the same direction Naruto had run to, not wanting to see the tears in the heartbroken girl her eyes and the quivering of her chin.

 “Fuck this!” Sasuke hisses under his breath as he kicks an empty can away. _I was not wrong! Naruto had never been to a club before. It was clear for anyone to see that that guy wanted more. He so had no right to hit me for wanting to protect him like that!_ Sasuke thinks angrily as he starts to walk faster. _And I sure am gonna give him a piece of my mind about it! Fuck it with our friendship then. That is already ruined if I leave it at this. I will-_ Sasuke’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears a muffled shout coming from the ally had just passed. He hesitates whether he should step back and see what is going on, preferring to catch up with Naruto as fast as he can, but his sense for justice prevails. Looking into the alley, Sasuke can see two figures sitting and standing near a door halfway the alley while a little further there are two people standing. Sasuke can tell the one against the wall isn’t really enjoying it and he starts to walk into the alley. But the closer he gets the more the foreboding feeling of something being wrong, something being very, very wrong gets stronger.

 “S-stop.. it! Ahah-” Sasuke hears, and he knows that voice better than anyone. _No… This- This can’t be happening._ He thinks as he starts to walk faster, which turns into a trot, then he’s running, sprinting. And shouting. All the anger that has been building up ever since he saw Naruto dancing with that guy. That guy who is now raping his Naruto. His crush. His love. His partner. His soulmate!

 With increased speed Sasuke had managed to somewhat surprise the guys there and a very fierce hit is placed on the dark haired guys face, causing him to stumble on his feet. He laughs though as he turns around, facing Sasuke and Naruto behind him with a wicket grin.

 “Damn. That hurt you son of bitch.” He says, spitting some blood on the ground before his eyes land on the two guys at the backdoor of the club, who stood up at Sasuke hitting their buddy. “Well don’t just stand there! Get him!”

 The two men jump into action, one being quite skinny and the other strongly build. Sasuke had turned around when he heard their approach and Naruto is impressed, to say the least, when Sasuke puts the experience from his fighting classes into practice. The raven manages to swing the skinny one by the arm over his shoulder, causing the guy to land on his back and a short time of shortage of breath. On the big guy Sasuke manages to land a kick at his face after a spin. Naruto cheers as the kick is lend and when Sasuke looks back at him he sends him a cocky grin. The grin falls quickly though when he sees the dark haired guy from earlier advancing on Naruto, who has his back turned to him.

 “Naruto watch-“ Is al Sasuke can say before two things happen at once. The strongly build guy from earlier had quickly recovered from Sasuke’s kick and shortens the ravens sentence with a well-practiced hit to his jaw, sending Sasuke to collide with the wall. At the same time Naruto’s arms are pulled behind his back and he is forced to the ground by his molester, who laughs at that.

 “S-Sasuke!” Naruto shouts, more concerned for his friend than his own situation, watching as the two guys from earlier force him on his knees. Naruto notices the blood one the side of the ravens head while Sasuke tries to struggle while looking angrily at the guy hovering over his blonde.

 “My, my. This situation is even better.” The leader of the evil gang says. “Now I can have you watch as I take this little bitch of yours.” He laughs as his hand forcefully cups Naruto’s chin, making him look up. He leans down and Naruto closes his eyes tightly as his molister licks his neck from halfway his throat to his ear.

 “Let him go, you son of a bitch!” Sasuke growls enraged, struggling again on which the other two hold him tighter. Seeing what this asshole is doing to his dobe. Treating him, touching him and even licking him like only Sasuke is allowed to do, it makes the raven see red with rage.

 “Oh. Don’t you worry.” The molester says, pulling Naruto by his hair in a sitting position till their faces are practically next to each other, the dark haired guy sitting behind the blonde. “I’ll make sure you suffer the same fate. If not at my hands, then you will at theirs.” At that the bigger of the two holding Sasuke gropes him and Sasuke can just barely hold back a groan.

  **To be continued…**

* * *

 

**I swear I will be faster with the next update! The length of that one will make up for the shortness and the cliffhanger of this one.**

**Thanks all who commented and subscribed to this story! ^.^**

**Next part: What friends are for.**


	24. What best friends are for

**What best friends are for**

 

Seeing this, Naruto feels a surge of hatred and rage coursing through him. His Sasuke. Soiled by these disgusting men?!  His love. His crush. To be crushed by these brutes?! The images his imagination come up with are too much to handle and he didn’t even notice how his rapist had started to undo his pants, nor did he care when he allowed the fire of that rage to take him over.  
As hard as he can he shoves his elbow into the guys ribcage and smashes with the back of his head against his. Surprised, his rapist lets his grip fall and Naruto is capable at jumping free and turning around, landing a straight hit at his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my friend!” Naruto shouts enraged as his vision is clouded by red, landing another hit. He would have landed another one if his wrist was not grabbed to pull him up.

“Come on.” Sasuke says as he pulls Naruto along, having used the surprise of his captors, as a reaction to Naruto’s actions, to his advantage.

“After them!” They hear behind them as they run through the alley in the opposite direction to where they came from. They take a corner to the right where Sasuke shortly stops to throw some trashcans over as well as some wooden planks that stood there.

“Go.” Sasuke says softly while taking Naruto’s hand and they run on. They didn’t get far till they hear the loud noise of people falling and cursing. When Naruto looks back he sees the two lackeys have fallen and their leader cursing as he tries to step past them, but instead falling over a trash bag. The blonde can’t help but grin at that, hearing their leader blaming his lackeys.

They run for a good while in the direction of Sasuke’s house, stopping half way as they are out of breath. Neither one can say anything as they try to catch their breath but Naruto can tell Sasuke is still anxiously looking back from where they came from, keeping watch to make sure their pursuers did give up the chase, the hunt.

“Y-you’re bleeding…” Naruto says, still out of breath but capable of standing up straight again.

“We should keep going.” Sasuke says, effectively avoiding the subject. He doesn’t want Naruto to know how shaken up he is by what happened. He had never thought he had actually have to put his material arts lessens into practice. He had never hoped he needed to use them. It was just an anger relief method after all. And in reality it was still a lot harder to use than during training.  
He had taken Naruto’s hand again, quick walking towards his home while vividly hoping that Naruto wouldn’t notice how much he’s trembling. His head hurts as hell and he can’t help but look back every now and then, convinced that he won’t be feeling save and secure until they are at his place again.  

“Sit down, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Sasuke says when they had come  back at the Uchiha mansion and he intends to walk on to do as he had said, but instead is stopped by Naruto grabbing his lower arm.

“No. You go and sit down. I’ll get it.”

“You are hurt to.” Sasuke protests.

“Not as badly as you.” Naruto reasons. “I’m not the one who is bleeding from a head wound!” Sasuke glares for a little longer at his friend before he hesitantly moves his hand up to touch his cheekbone, over which blood flows from the wound which appears to be just above the corner of his eyebrow. Seeing the blood his face pales, which Naruto notices. “You can’t handle blood?”

 "N-no. That’s not it.” Sasuke says, still looking at the blood on his fingers. “You know I can. Just. I didn’t think it was this bad…” The raven looks at the blond and only now he sees the deep concern in his blue eyes which had only become more severe at his words. “Though, you know what they say. Head wounds always seem worse than it is.” Sasuke says to reassure Naruto, walking to the couch in the living room to do as he had been told and he shortly tells the blond where he can find the first aid kit.

 “You sure we shouldn’t call for a doctor or something?” Naruto asks when he had come back with the first aid kit, a towel, a bowl with clean, lukewarm water and a washcloth. He sits closer to his crush so he can dab the blood away and clean the wound.

 “Nah. I-It’s okay.” Sasuke says, avoiding Naruto’s eyes while he feels one of his hands resting on his shoulder closest to the blond while the other is gently wiping the blood away. “If it were more serious it would hurt more. And I would be feeling more dizzy I guess. It’s probably just a cut.”

 “Hn..” Naruto replies softly and a silence falls while Naruto continues to take care of Sasuke’s wound.

 “Thanks…” Sasuke says softly after a bandage has been put on the cut, which didn’t bleed so much anymore, indicating that it isn’t as serious as it had looked, just like Sasuke had said. “Let me take a look at yours.” The raven says as he turns Naruto’s face so he can see the graze at his cheekbone, at which he tsks. Naruto hisses as the raven starts to clean the flesh scraped wound and as Sasuke is about to use the antibiotics, he stops him.

 “I… I’d really like to take a shower first… If you don’t mind…” Naruto says softly while he keeps looking down. The look in Sasuke’s eyes softens to one of understanding mixed with pain for his dobe.

 “Sure. I’ll be waiting here. If you want different clothes you can take any of mine that you want…” He offers and the blonde nods in silence before getting up to head first to Sasuke’s room and then to the bathroom, ever avoiding the ravens eyes as he turns away from him.

 When Naruto comes back, half an hour later, he finds Sasuke still where he had left him. Naruto had put on some casual clothing he had found in  the raven’s closet and he is mildly surprised to find Sasuke still where he is. The fire is now slowly burning but his friend is for once not staring into the ever changing flames. His knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his forehead resting on them, makes it impossible for Naruto to see his face but quite obvious that he isn’t feeling like his usual self. It worries Naruto for a bit, wondering whether his love is alright and that the head wound perhaps was worse than they had thought. In silence he walks to him, knowing that Sasuke must have noticed him by now even though he still hasn’t looked up _. I guess he was really shaken up at what happened… O-or perhaps he is still angry with me?_ Naruto thinks as he sits close to Sasuke, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

 “I’m sorry…” He whispers, feeling even more guilty at the thought that he had left Sasuke alone with this while taking his time scrubbing himself clean under the shower. He should have apologized sooner.  

 “Hn.” Was the short, soft reply he gets and another short silence falls before Sasuke sighs. “W-was I too late?” Comes the dreadful, barely hearable whisper.

  _Too late? Too late for what?_ The blonde wonders for a bit until it hits him. _I-Is that really what bothers him so?_ “No. I still had my clothes on, remember.” Naruto replies at which Sasuke finally looks up, but not to look at him. Instead he leans with his chin on his arms while now staring into the flames before them.

 “For some forced things you don’t have to take your clothes off…”

 “Sasuke…”

 “Did he make you… g-give him-“

 “No.” Was Naruto’s quick reply. “You were on time. They didn’t force  me to do anything…” Naruto adds decisively and Sasuke slowly nods.

 “Unlike me… I guess…” Naruto looks up at him surprised.

 “You didn’t force me to do anything either. All that we did, we did because we both wanted to.” Naruto says sternly though Sasuke effectively avoids his eyes. _This isn’t like him… I’ve never seen this side of him… It kinda scares me… It makes me sad. Sasuke. Are you really that unsure about yourself? About what happened? About us?_ Naruto thinks, starting to doubt himself now too.

 “-cuts…” Naruto would have missed it if he were not sitting so  close to the raven who had turned his head away from him while mumbling it.

 “What?” He asks, wanting to know what else is troubling his raven and it is when Sasuke sighs again, that Naruto remembers. _Ah… I see. That’s right… I have seen this side of him before… Back when we finally talked. The only time we truly talked and spoke our hearts out to each other…_   His heart beats painfully in his chest when he shortly remembers their first night together.

 “The cuts.” Sasuke replies, clearing his throat to speak more clearly. “The cuts I made on you… D-did they scar?”

 Naruto is surprised by the question at first, until he realizes it. Guilt. That is the feeling, the look in his friends eyes. _How long have you been wanting to ask that question? How long has this been bothering you?_ Naruto sighs before he answers, staring in the flames now to, mimicking the ravens position. “No they haven’t. Wish they had though…”

 “Hn. You’re weird.” Sasuke replies, a half smile shortly on his face.

 “T-teme! Am not!” Naruto defends. “I-I just want to remember… I… kinda… wanted to be marked for life by you…” The last sentence had been nothing more than a whisper as this time the blonde had looked away from the one he had spoken to.

 Sasuke is surprised to hear that and he doesn’t know how to react for a little while. He then smiles softly before placing his hand on the blondes head to mess up his hair in a brotherly way. “Hn. It’s still weird.” At which Naruto just pouts though he is glad Sasuke is smiling again. “Are you going to be alright?” The raven asks of him, having lowered his hand again. Naruto sighs deeply.

 “I’m… not sure.” He replies and a short silence falls at that. “Thanks though… For saving me…”

 “Hn. It’s what best friends are for right?” Sasuke replies, at which Naruto looks at him in surprise.

 “Best friends? You really think that way of me too?” Naruto grins, feeling his heart beat faster. The fact that Sasuke had called him a friend had already meant so much to him. Best friends means that they have gotten even closer. _At this rate we might- we really.. ah man! Don’t get your hopes up to much!_ Naruto thinks, trying to calm his heart _. I shouldn’t read too much into this or I’ll only end up disappointed._  

 “I guess that means you see me as your best friend too?” Sasuke asks.

 “Of course! It’s not like I’ve got any other friends, so yeah. Ghehe.”

 “Ouch.” Sasuke fakes hurt. “Then what about Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo? By now you’ve gotten pretty close to them. And that brunette-“ Sasuke suddenly halts his words though he already realizes he’s said to much. _Damn! Naruto doesn’t know that I saw them that day!_

 “Brunette?” Naruto asks, not understanding. _There is only one brunette I would call a friend and I have seen him in person only a couple of times._ “You mean Kiba? How do you know that?” Naruto asks, noticing the small tension at the name of his friend.

 “I ah… S-saw you two walking the other day.”

 “Hmmm…” Naruto replies while thinking about that. “Ah! Don’t tell me. You were jealous?!” Naruto suddenly leans closer to the raven while having a big, knowing grin on his face. Defensively Sasuke backs away a little.

 “N-no. Of course not! Why would I-“ Sasuke starts to reply as he backs away from his gleaming friend more. He places his hand behind him, intending to lean on it, but instead of leaning on the edge of the couch he places it past it, causing the raven to lose his balance and instead he falls half of the couch. Naruto is mesmerized by the clumsy, flustered mess Sasuke had become and he laughs shortly at the uncharacteristic behavior. When Sasuke looks up with an annoyed look on his face, he finds his blonde angel looking down on him with an amused, jet caring smile. Sasuke’s heart skips a beat, reminding the raven that he’d want to be so much more to the beauty before him than just best friends. But it also reminds him that even if Naruto does not feel the same about him, he’d still want to be his friend. Never again would he want to feel the way he did when he had watched them that day, his dobe and this Kiba- guy. The feeling of being excluded from something precious. As Sasuke sits with his legs crossed he realizes that this is the first time since that first night that they talked to each other so honestly like this. Not wanting this precious conversation to end he continues it. “I… felt hurt… When you said that, for all you know, you’d be just a number out of the many fuck around with in my spare time...” Naruto opens his mouth to reply on that, but Sasuke continues before he can defend himself. “I know I… Didn’t talk to you as much as I should have. And that I didn’t show so much that I did care…”

 “Sasuke…” Naruto replies and then looking at his fumbling hands. “I… It’s not just your fault.. I should have trusted you more. I… For a long time I-“ He closes his eyes as the tears sting in his eyes and the memory of their break-up causes an unbearable pain in his chest. “I wanted to apologize to you..! F-for hurting you like that… But I- I just…” Naruto sobs, which becomes worse when Sasuke takes him in his arms. “I- I’ve wanted to become your friend ever since… And then, w-when Suigetsu came with the offer to work at Sharingan… I-It almost felt like a sign, you know..” Sasuke softly smiles at that caressing his dobe’s back and the warmth in his chest grows when he feels the arms that hug him back.

 “Hnn… I didn’t think you’d be the type to believe in such superstition like that.” The raven replies at which the young man in his arms tells him to shut up, causing Sasuke to chuckle shortly. “I’m glad though… I wanted to become friends whit you too. I guess life is just too dull and a bit too quiet without you.”

“Ghaha. Of course! I’ve completely got you under my spell.” Naruto says while leaning back a bit to look Sasuke in the eyes, loosening their hug. “I guess I really am just irresistible!” The show off laughs.

 “Like I didn’t know that already. Today has proven even more so.” Sasuke replies and he folds his arms before his chest, getting serious when he speaks on. “So you better think twice before you go calling me a slut while you don’t listen to my warning as some stranger tries to lead you on. And for hitting me at that!”

 “Ah hahah…” Naruto laughs sheepishly wile scratching the back of his neck. “Hey!  I never called you a-“

 “You did. Or rather, you might as well have. About the sleeping around part.”

 “uhn… Sorry about that…” Naruto replies while looking down. “And I’m sorry for hitting you… That wasn’t fair. You were just worried about me… B-but I was really angry with you, you know! Telling me not to hang around with others while that pink head was swarming around you all evening!”

 “Seriously?!” Sasuke says with a raised brow. “She is still bothering you? If I didn’t know better I’d swear you’re the one who is jealous here.” Naruto blushes madly and pouts at that as Sasuke leans with his head on his arm again while having a sly smirk on his face. “Besides…” He sighs. “After you had run of I kinda snapped at her. I guess I said quite a lot of harsh things and it had attracted quite the crowd too. I bet I won’t be all that welcome there anymore.”

 “Ah so. What a shame.” Naruto replies sarcastically and Sasuke chuckles at that. “But… Eh. Why me?”

 “Hn?”

 “Why would you call me your best friend?  You’ve been friends a lot longer with Suigetsu and Jugo and such, right? Oh and what about Kankuro and Shino? You and I haven’t been friends for that long…”

 “Ah. Hmm.” Sasuke replies and he has to think for a bit before replying. “Some time ago I could’ve said that I don’t do ‘friends’. If there is no profit in it, then why bother, or something like that. Suigetsu and the others from Sharingan are mainly just my coworkers. Kankuro and Shino never got to know the real me. I… more or less, used them so I wouldn’t be called a loner so much. To be completely honest, I don’t think I ever had any kind of respect for them.”

 “Huuuh… You were quite the heartless one huh…” Naruto replies, holding his head up with both hands while his elbows lean on his crossed legs. “But it does seem like you’re close friends with Suigetsu and such.”

 “Hn. We might get along okay and go out every now and then, they still don’t know the real me.” Sasuke replies while looking at his own hands, avoiding the blondes eyes. “I hardly let anyone past my walls. They don’t get to see the real me because I won’t let them, no matter how much Suigetsu pretends to have me all figured out.” 

 “Gheh. Are you sure about that? Taken what I read in that group chat.” Naruto chuckles while Sasuke tries to suppress the red color from overcoming his cheeks.

 “Ah! T-that’s right! I still have to add you to that chat. Now that you’re one of us.” Taking out his phone Sasuke searches for the group chat to add Naruto to it. “I take it you will be spending the night here right?” He asks while pressing all the right buttons, not noticing how Naruto’s cheeks have turned all red and when it remains silent he looks up at his blonde. “I-I mean as friends you Usuratonkachi!” The raven replies hastily.

 “Ahhahah! I-I know that!” Naruto replies while backing away a bit and waving his hands in front of him.

 “Ah so. You really are a pervert…” Sasuke remarks.

 “S-shut up… You are the one who is deciding that I should stay…”

 “Hn. Well I don’t feel much for going outside again after what has happened. Not to mention that nobody will be waiting for you anyway when you get home…” Sasuke states and he stands up to walk to the kitchen.

 “I sure am glad they aren’t home right now.” Naruto replies as he stands up too to see what his friend is up to. “If they heard about what happened they probably would only let me out of the house if I got some bodyguard following me everywhere I go.”

 “Guess that role is mine though.” The raven replies before taking a drink from his water to wash the painkiller away. “Although I don’t think your parents would like that much.”

 “Gheheh…” Naruto sheepishly laughs.

 “I don’t know about you but..” Sasuke’s sentence is interrupted by a yawn. “It’s quite some time past midnight already, so I’m of to bed. Not to mention that my head is killing me.” He walks past Naruto towards the wide stairs and in the direction of his room.

 “Yeah… Getting up tomorrow is going to be the hardest task ever…” Sound the complains of the blonde at that as they reach Sasuke’s room.

 “Dobe. You can do as you wish, but I have no intention of going to school tomorrow.” Sasuke replies before making some space on the floor for the matrass Naruto will get to sleep on. “It’s likely I have a mild concussion too so I best take it easy tomorrow. If I were you I’d do the same but hey, like I said, you can do as you wish.” Sasuke shrugs before he intends to drag the matrass from the storage room next to his, but Naruto is ahead of him and does so himself, having taken his friends concussion into consideration.

 “Teme… You better wake me up on time for school then. If you don’t It will all be your responsibility.” Naruto says jokingly while preparing his bed next to Sasuke’s.

 “Yeah, yeah…” Sasuke replies, not being in the mood and too tired to protest. He carefully pulls of his shirt and he flinches as the headache gets worse for a moment while doing so.  He had taken out a clean t-shirt to sleep in, but taken that it would only hurt more to put it on, he decides that sleeping in his underwear and bear chested would be just fine. Naruto, on the other hand, has to force his eyes away from his sexy, half naked friend while he can’t prevent his cheeks from getting red. He decides to sleep in his shorts and the T-shirt Sasuke had lend him.

 “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m really glad you’re here.” Sasuke says when they both lay under their blankets and the light is out.

 “Uhn… Me too…” Naruto answers for a bit. “Don’t tell me you had this in mind when you asked me to tag along with you guys.” The low, short chuckle that comes as a reply sends shivers down the blondes spine while his heart beats faster and Naruto can’t help the smile around his lips as he realizes even more how much he loves that sound. And how much he had missed hearing it.

 “I wouldn’t dare dream of it.” Is the lie Sasuke replies with, having closed eyes and a soft smile, though it soon falters. “Itachi left early this morning, ah yesterday morning I guess… I just… Didn’t want to be alone. It would make me worry too much…” It remains silent for a bit and Sasuke was about to drowse off when Naruto softly replies.

 “I understand. I really do…” Naruto looks up at the ceiling as he continues. “I used to have that feeling too each time my parents went away on their travels to some far away country. Those often were not the safest ones and there were plenty of times that I protested  it at first. Each time they came back though… Sometimes earlier because of me or because it became too dangerous to be there. But they always came back…” He closes his eyes and sighs. “Strange huh… When things go one way repeatedly you expect them to go that way every time after a while… I wonder… When did I stop worrying about them… It could… still…” The last word was nothing more but a mumble as the breath of the weary blonde evens out.

 “I hope, with all my heart, that you will never have to experience losing them… like I did…” Sasuke whispers softly to the sleeping blonde. It doesn’t take long before he too has fallen asleep.

 

**To be continued…**

 

**As promised I didn't wait to long with this upload and the chapter is a lot longer! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed this part too.**

**Thanks to those who comment and let me know that they still enjoy this story, and ofcourse to any others who have just discovered this little fanfic of mine. ^.^**

 The more comments the faster the uploads!

**Next part: After effects**

 

 


	25. After Effects

**Chapter 25: After effects.**

School. A place filled with books, over worked teachers and smelly, loud, hormonal unbalanced teenagers. Where the hallways smell like learning and the classrooms like stress, except for the gym which reeks of sweat which even the huge amount of deodorant can’t mask.  
Naruto is wandering the empty halls of the building while dreamingly watching the red sky and setting sun, not finding it strange that the school seems to be completely deserted except for him.  
He’s broken out of his rouse when he suddenly feels how his lower arm is grabbed tightly.

“Come on.” Says Sasuke as he pulls Naruto along, back the way he came. They first walk but their phase quickens and suddenly they are running. Naruto’s heart doesn’t beat fast just because of the exercise or adrenaline, but also out of fear for he can’t shake the feeling that something is following them. Something dark, evil and out on them to cause harm. His fear almost turns into panic, and he would almost have said something to the raven pulling him along, were it not that they suddenly stopped. The ominous feeling seems to have disappeared like the fog lifting for a sunny day.  
They stand in front of a door that leads to a classroom, but as Sasuke opens it and he pulls Naruto along, the blonde finds that the room is for the exact opposite of learning. Or at least not the subject or method school would approve of it.  
In the middle of the room stands a double bed and there is no sign of any chairs or tables at all. Naruto doesn’t have long to ponder it though as he soon finds that his friends lips are on his. He moans into the ravens mouth as he allows him to deepen it, kissing fiercely back, and before he knows it Sasuke has shoved him up against the wall.

“Hm. Sasuke…” Naruto moans as Sasuke caringly kisses his neck while holding one of the blondes leg up, crashing their still clothed members together at which they both  moan in delight, enjoying the electricity and spreading of the warmth that fills them up and makes them both feel so good while also causing them to crave for more.

“I… I want you… Naruto.” Sasuke whispers in his Uke’s ear, his low voice making the blonde tremble in anticipation. 

“I- Hah.. I want y-you too… Sasuke!“ Naruto moans against his seme’s neck and all of a sudden their clothes seem to have disappeared and they are kissing fiercely again.  Naruto moans as he feels how Sasuke starts to prepare him, ignoring the pain he pushes his seme closer to him with his legs, focusing on the heat between their legs as their members grind together. “Sasu- Hn… I want- hm..”

“I know.” Sasuke replies after having interrupted his blondes sentence with a hot kiss.

All of a sudden Naruto is pushed towards the bed, not so gently, causing him to lay with his chest on it while his knees are still on the floor. The two fingers in his behind are not all that gentle either, nor is the hand that suddenly has pierced his wrist to the matrass or the weight behind him that presses him down.

“You are so going to be my bitch tonight!” Says an all too familiar voice as the guy behind him is no longer his secret crush but the molester from the club.

“N-no… L-Let go of me!” Naruto shouts as he struggles to break free. He half manages to do so but instead of getting away, the dark haired guy has now pinned him on his back, Naruto’s legs being on both sides of him. “Stop! No don’t-“ Naruto can’t help the moan as the stranger licks his neck, tears stinging in his eyes as his muscles seem to lose strength. “Don’t fucking touch me! Let go of me!” Naruto tries to shout but his voice seems to have left him and he groans as he feels how the stranger starts to grind against him at full speed and force. “Noooo! Get off! Stay away from me!”

With a shock Naruto sits up as he stares wide eyed ahead of him, being out of breath and trembling all over. It takes a while before he realizes where he is, that the lights are on and Sasuke is sitting next to him on the edge of his own bed with a glass of water in his hand.

“Calmed down a little? Here.” Sasuke says as he kneels next to his blonde while giving him the glass, guiding Naruto’s shaking hands as he brings it to his mouth so he can drink from the cold water that clears his head some more. “You were shouting for quite a bit… I was afraid this was going to happen…” The raven says with sympathy in his eyes and he puts the glass away, noticing how his friend is still trembling.  

“T-there was nothing I c-could…” Naruto’s throat tightens and he can’t prevent his shoulders from shocking even before the tears fill his eyes and it isn’t before long that he feels the ravens arms around him, causing the dam to break. Sasuke closes his eyes as his blond sobs and cries, the tanned arms hugging him back tightly. He ignores the pain caused by the nails of his best friend who shouts his frustration out at being unable to protect himself during that situation. _I should have been stronger!_ Naruto thinks as he reviews the traumatic experience. _How could I have been so stupid to run away! I even dragged Sasuke into that! I’m such a stupid ,stupid stupid idiot!!!  
_ Even after he stopped shouting his frustration out he keeps sobbing in Sasuke’s arms for a while. Sasuke has been stroking his back up and down to calm him some and he even starts to hum, noticing how the shocking of his friends shoulders has lessened quite a bit.  
It is only now that Naruto is getting aware of the fact that he lies in the arms of his half naked crush. _He smells the same… It’s like being home… It’s calming, save…_ Naruto thinks as he lays with his forehead in the nape of Sasuke’s neck, taking a deep breath to take his scent in.

 _He’s calmed down some more but he doesn’t get away from me._ Sasuke thinks as he leans with his head on Naruto’s _. I want to kiss him_. _Kiss his tears away... Kiss the pain away… Kiss him everywhere to make sure he’s mine… To cleanse his body from that son of a bitch that dared to touch him..! I want to kiss the bad memories away… I want to hold him all night so I can guard him against the nightmares that haunt him… …I know it’s not the right moment for that though. This is enough for now… Just to hold him like this… Damn, how can something feel so right?!_

“Hm…” Naruto backs away a little to both their regret. “I-I’ve got to go the toilet…” He says at which Sasuke nods while his blonde stands up. Naruto avoids Sasuke’s eyes, having a blush around his cheeks as he leaves the room to go to the bathroom, not saying another word. _Can’t believe I let myself go like that! In front of Sasuke of all people! God, I must have looked like such a mess… Fuck! Please don’t let me have covered his sexy chest in my snot and tears…!_ After emptying his bladder and washing his hands, he looks into the mirror and the red eyed face that looks back at him with still teary eyes almost makes even him jump.  The memory shortly returns and he opens the water tap again.

In the hallway they cross paths again, Sasuke having a half full glass in his hand, having made the medical beverage Itachi always made for him after a nightmare. Naruto sheepishly smiles as he walks up to him, trying to smile the awkwardness and his embarrassment away. Sasuke smiles caringly back at him but at seeing the red skin of his neck, his smile soon falters to make room for a pained and later angry expression _. He scrubbed the spot where that fucking asshole had licked h‘m…!_  Shortly Sasuke feels like he loses his balance and he leans against the wall as wave after wave of rage courses through him. _He still feels it..!_

“Sasuke…?” Naruto asks hesitantly seeing the anger on his friends face. _Oh shit… He’s angry with me. I must have dirtied him while crying like that after all…! Not to mention his concussion! Why did I have to cry so loudly.. Damn, I’m so inconsiderate!_

“I never thought I’d ever want to kill anyone so badly…” Sasuke says with his eyes closed, a small smirk around his lips though pain is still evident on his face. _How I wish I had_! He thinks.

“Ah.” _Oh fuck! Was it really that bad?! His head must be killing him right now because of me. And his chest sticky from my snot and tears..!_ Naruto thinks. “I-I’m sorry. I had, eh, t-totally forgotten. I- eh, that is, I would h-help you clean it up… ahhah! N-n-n-not that I want to touch you or anything! Oh shit, I d-don’t mean it like, as if, I think you’re disgusting or anything… N-not at all! But I mean, m-more as t-to clean up tha mess I made on.. you…” Naruto’s face is as red as a tomato as he realizes that every line he added he only made it worse. He looks up though when he hears Sasuke chuckle.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I think you misunderstood me.” Sasuke smiles warmly at his blond, making his face even redder with a blush, before entering the bedroom again.

“T-then… You’re okay?” Naruto asks shyly.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that question?” Sasuke turns around to look at the blonde with a raised brow.

“I-I mean I… might have dirtied you…” Naruto says while looking down and it remains silent for a bit while Sasuke’s cheeks color red to, thinking of more perverted ways to get dirty with his dobe, while also being in confusion, knowing that is not what this is about.  Suddenly it hit’s him though and he starts to laugh, enjoying the sight of Naruto’s surprised expression when he looks at him as well as the adorable blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about that. Ghehe.” Sasuke laughs and with a wink he says; “You may dirty me anytime.” When Naruto’s face turns another hundred degrees hotter and redder, Sasuke laughs again and Naruto realizes his best friend is just teasing him.

 “Y-you bastard! If you have time to joke around like that then you’re headache isn’t all that bad either.”

 “Huh?”

 “Like I said. You’re head age, concussion, can’t have gotten that much worse after my s-screaming…If you can joke around like that…” _Why does everything I say sound so wrong?!_ Naruto thinks as his cheeks betray his line of thought.

  _He really is just too easy_. Sasuke thinks as he notices his friends embarrassment again, having the next provoking sentence already at the tip of his tongue. _But it’s best that we do get some more sleep. While we still can._ “It’s fine. Bearable. Tomorrow we’ll take it easy and I’ll be healed in no time. Take this. It’s nasty but will help you sleep soundly for the rest of the night.”

 “Uhn..” Naruto takes the glass and the smell let alone makes him cringe his nose, which Sasuke just finds adorable. He swallows it in one go before handing the glass over to Sasuke again, who puts it on the nightstand before turning of the light.

 “You… are pretty good at this…” Naruto says softly while they both lie under their blankets again.

 “I’ve had my share of nightmares… Itachi always took care of me like this. Learned the hard way what works and what doesn’t.”

 “The hard way? What happened?”

 “I don’t remember it but Itachi told me. Apparently, during one of the earlier nightmares, Itachi had tried to wake me up. When I did wake up he was hunched over holding his stomach, still smiling at me though I had obviously kicked him, and the next day he was walking around with a black eye.” Naruto can hear the fondness for his brother In Sasuke’s voice.

 “So that’s why you didn’t wake me up.” Naruto says in understanding.

 “I knew your warning of ‘Stay away from me’ was better to be headed… I’m… Glad you fought him… And I’m sorry I couldn’t be much help…”

 “You saved me back then, Sasuke. That doesn’t change.” Naruto replies. “I’m the one who should be apologizing for dragging you into it…”

 “Hn. My rescue attempt failed and thus we got both caught. You are the one who managed to break free first.”

 “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

 “Nor I without you.”

 They both remain silent at that for quite some time. A peaceful silence in which both are caught up in their own minds.

  _I wonder what Sasuke had meant with that he’d want to kill someone so badly… Does he mean… That rapist_? Naruto wonders while he absentmindedly notices how sleeps starts to take him over _. He would kill… for me…_ Naruto softly smiles at that and the last thought on his mind is his Sasuke as a knight fighting all the bad guys away to get to his dobe.

  _I wish I could help him more with getting over this…_ Sasuke thinks as he listens to the other’s breathing and he remembers once more how it had felt to hold his love in his arms again. The breath against his collarbone and neck. The spikey hair tickling his cheek. The heavy breathing and heaving of his chest. He remembers how they had danced together. The heat of the moment. The sparkles in his blondes eyes and the sweat glistering on his skin as he made all those sexy and dobe-ish movements. How each time Naruto leaned in to speak into his ear had sent shivers down his spine… Sasuke turns on his side with his back to the sleeping blonde, noticing how a certain area of his body has started to wake up. _What am I thinking?!_ He thinks,  willing his erection away with all his might while at the same time glad he took some of the medical beverage to so he will sleep deep and more likely dreamless.   _He just woke up from a nightmare caused by the trauma of nearly getting raped! For fuck sake, I should really not be thinking about this! Even if he allowed me, it would be like taking advantage of him. How many times do I have to remind myself that this time, I will take it slow with him and do things the right way?!_ Sasuke sighs deeply as he feels how he too starts to drowse off. _I vow that I will protect him from any who dare think or intend to do him harm or use him. And that includes me._

* * *

 

The next day, late morning since they slept in quite a bit after the exhausting night they’ve had, Sasuke groans as he is awakened by a buzzing sound coming from his nightstand. Groggily he leans on one arm to reach for the annoying phone and he doesn’t bother looking at the screen, expecting it to be either the principal complaining again, his brother to check up on him or Suigetsu to pester him about where they had gone all of a sudden last night. But the voice that instantly starts talking as soon as he had picked up is of the last person he had expected or wanted to hear.

“Ah, Naruto? I know it’s a school day but I’m pretty sure it’s break time around now and It’s only to see how my baby is doing.” Sounds Kushina’s voice on the other side while Sasuke stares in shock at his own phone that still lays on the nightstand, having picked up Naruto’s instead!

 

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**I got such sweet comments so I decided to upload the next chapter already for you guys. ^.^ Let me hear your opinions people, cuss I swear there isn't a better motivator!**

**Next part: Smile**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Smile**

“Naruto? Are you there?” Sounds Kushina’s voice while Sasuke is wise enough to keep as silent as he can. He’s not even breathing as he stares in horror at the still sleeping blonde, unsure of what to do.

  _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Is the mantra in his head _. I screwed up! What now?! Hang up? Say something?  No, definitely not that! Shit, gotta wake him up!_ Quickly Sasuke throws off his blankets as he lets himself drop to his knees next to his crush, shaking the blondes arm.

 “Hnmnm.. Sasu-“ Naruto moans as he starts to wake up, only to have his words cut off by the hand that is put over his mouth. Instantly awake Naruto opens his eyes and Sasuke can read the fear in them as Naruto looks in shock up to him. Quickly Sasuke moves his hand to his mouth, indicating his dobe to be silent while carefully putting the phone near Naruto’s ear.

 “Natuto answer me! Are you alright?! If this is a prank young man, I swear-“ Naruto’s eyes had widened at hearing his mother’s voice and Sasuke smiles apologetically at him as he leans back again.

 “H-hey mom! No it’s not a prank eh… I- ah- just woke up so not yet fully awake I guess… Gheheh.”

 Hearing that Sasuke quickly grabs a notebook and a pencil, hastily writing on while the conversation between mother and son continues.

 “You just woke up? Naruto why are you not in school?” Kushina lectures and Naruto shortly panics at that until Sasuke shows him what he has written down.

 “Ah.. Eh a welcome party! Y-yesterday my colleagues at Sharingan threw me a welcome party and it got kinda late so… And it’s not like I could have said no. That would be rude and my parents raised me better than that.” Naruto smoothly mentions, successfully extinguishing his mother’s anger.

 “I see. Well, as long as you make up for the time you missed and do your homework it should be alright.” Kushina answers. “Oh, but now that you are home, could you take a look at the calendar downstairs? There is this name written by todays date from someone from work whom I have to call. I had completely forgotten.”

 “D-downstairs?! Eh” Naruto stammers as he tries to untangle his legs from the blankets while Sasuke looks at him with raised brows. “I guess I could take a look after a shower and such.”

 “You mean after you’ve slept some more hours. Nice try Naruto, but you know your mother knows you better than that.” Kushina says pointedly but the fondness for her son clear in her voice. “It’s not that much trouble.”

 “Eh. Sure. Downstairs.” Naruto says as he opens Sasuke’s bedroom door to indeed go down the stairs, though they are not the ones of his own home, like his mother thinks. “Hmmm.” Naruto says while leaning towards an empty wall near the kitchen. Sasuke had followed him and he can hardly hold back his chuckling as Naruto leans towards the wall to supposedly look at the calendar. “Who wrote that name? Must be dad, his handwriting is terrible, worse than ever! Sure, I guess he is getting older, but this is ridiculous! Was he in a hurry or something? It’s hard to see where the first name ends and the last one starts. Is this even written in our language?!” Naruto complains as he makes a show of it, causing Sasuke to smirk and chuckle behind his hand, taking some more distance to make sure he isn’t heard by the one at the other end of the line. “Sorry mom, I really can’t read this. Give me an hour to decipher and decode it and I’ll call you back.”

 “Wait, Naruto. Stop joking around no-“

 “Call ya back in an hour mom!” And Naruto hangs up while grinning and his eyes sparkle mischievously as he looks at his friend.

 “Ghn. You sure know how to put on an act.” Sasuke says leaning against the wall.

 “Ah, shut it. This is all your fault!” Naruto claims while an accusing finger points at the raven. “What made you pick up my phone anyway?!”

 “Dobe, you are the one who put your phone next to mine.” Sasuke points out, too proud as ever to admit he was wrong.

 “Teme! You’re saying it’s my fault, again, that my parents nearly found out!” Sasuke can’t help but flinch at that as he feels his heart beat painfully from guilt.

 “Tsk… Fine.” Is what the raven says. “I guess I wasn’t completely awake yet…” He mumbles under his breath while looking away. He clears his throat and speaks normally at the next line though. “Anyway. Shouldn’t you get going? You only got fifty minutes left.”

 “Ahah! Shit you’re right!” Naruto dashes past the raven who smirks at that only to follow his dobe at a much slower phase, not being in a hurry so much. “Why did I have to say only an hour?!” He hears the blonde complain.

 It doesn’t take long for Naruto to be dressed in his suit again. Leaving the borrowed clothes behind. He stumbles towards the front door while wrestling with his tie again and Sasuke shakes his head as it is clear to see that the tie is winning this contest by a long shot. He sighs as he steps forward, halting Naruto in front of the front door as his dobe was about to open it with the one hand he still had free as the other is restricted by the clever knots of his tie.

 “Come here and let me help you with that.” Sasuke says as he manages to untie Naruto’s hand in minutes. “Sure you don’t want something to eat?” The raven asks while working on the last knot.

 “Uhm, yeah. I’ll eat something at home. I really don’t want devil momma to come out, ya know.”

 “Fine, that’s your choice. You have your phone with you right?” Having the tie untangled he manages to fix it in the proper state in no time, having seen how Itachi did it plenty of times.

 “Of course! Don’t worry we will see each other at work.” Naruto says as he opens the door.

 “As long as you stay away from dark alleys.” Sasuke says, leaning against the threshold, quite close to the blonde.

 “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be careful. See ya later.” And neither are surprised as Naruto leans in to quickly kiss Sasuke’s lips. Only when they lean back do they realize what just happened and they stare at each other open eyed and open mouthed. It is Sasuke who comes to his senses first.

 “What am I?! Your housewife or something?!” He says as his cheeks turn red, which causes Naruto to laugh.

 “Ghehe. Sorry.” He says sheepishly. “I guess It just kinda felt like we were acting according to such a drama script, you know?” Sasuke sighs at that.

 “Well, you better rush home or this drama will turn into a horror when your ‘devil momma’ comes out.” He ends the line with a smirk.

 “Ah, damn! You’re right!” At that Naruto jumps of the steps and he is about to dash into the direction of his home when he hears his crush call him. When he turns around he sees Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs.

 “If… You…. Y-you know you can call me anytime, right?” The raven says, looking seriously at Naruto. “For anything.” Sasuke can feel his heart skip a beat as he sees the warming smile on the face of the boy who is the sun in his life.

 “Of course!” Naruto beams back, unable to deny to himself the spreading of that warm feeling. “I… I guess I will.” They smile at each other with affection in their eyes and if they were standing closer, Sasuke believes he would not have been able to hold back the kisses he wants to give back to his dobe for the one they shared at the threshold. But the distance is there and he knows he should be crateful for it. Therefore he just smirks at his dobe who takes the que and with a last nod the blonde races off. Both of them can feel how their feelings for the other manifests into something real and strong, the only thing they can do is hope that one day the other will feel the same, but that does not keep the smile from their faces. 

 

* * *

 Later that night Naruto lies on his bed staring at the ceiling of his own room after dinner. The call with his mother had lasted some time and it appears that they will be coming home the next day. Naruto already has thought of the excuse story he will tell them when the time comes when he has to explain the wound on his cheekbone. He can’t help himself as his thoughts drift off to a certain raven _.  
_ _I can’t believe I just kissed him like that!_ He thinks as his cheeks color red and a shy smile appears on his face. He had not anticipated or even thought about doing that in that moment. It had just felt like the most normal, no, the most right thing to do.  
  _I wish I could do that every day…_ Naruto thinks as a longing sigh leaves him. _I guess I should be glad that he reacted the way he did._ He had feared Sasuke’s reaction as soon as he had realized what he had done. He figured the raven would get angry at him or something, not daring to hope that his crush would have enjoyed it as much as he did, and by the ramenheaven did he know he liked it! He was so sure he had screwed up. But his crush had just made a joke out of it. Strangely enough that almost hurt more…  
 _He probably thinks there is no such chance to get back together again anymore… Thinking it something innocent instead of the possibility that I could hardly think of anything else during the time I stayed over at his place…_ Naruto sighs as he wallows in the darkness of his own self-pity and he turns on his side, looking at his phone.  
 _Though you might never know. I mean, I never thought he would hold me and tell me all would be fine, and yet it is exactly that what had happened._ Naruto’s smile returns as he feels the butterflies in his belly and the springing jumps of his joyful heart at the memory of those strong, warm and securing arms around him.  
 _Would he mind it if I texted him? He did say I could call him anytime…_ The memory of those words and staring into those caring eyes makes his heart beat faster and as he picks up his phone and sits up, he can also feel the knots in his stomach at the nervous feeling he’s got.

**Heya, teme.  
** **Just wanted to say thanks**

 Naruto stops for a moment, wondering whether he should start with that. He deletes it to try something else, but as he nearly finishes it he deletes that message too. After a couple more tries he groans in frustration as he lets himself drop back on the bed, staring in annoyance at his desk. What excuse could he have after all to contact his crush? The answers would be obvious or too short as he is bound to just make a fool of himself. Naruto sighs deeply as he broods on for a bit until his eyes land on his study books. _That’s it!_ Naruto thinks as he instantly perks up and he quickly sits up to pick out his phone again.

  **Heya teme  
** **You’re quite good with math right? Cuss it’s so not my subject and I was thinking that you could help me with it. Obviously I’d help you to with any subjects you’re having trouble with. Thought we could help each other out, cuss ya know, that’s what best friends do! ;P We’ve promised not to spend a day longer on this school than necessary after all!**

 After pressing the send button Naruto drops himself on the bed again, a broad grin on his face while his heart beats fast. _Sasuke could tutor me… He could come to my place, or I to his. It’s the perfect excuse for mom and dad too!_ Naruto thinks and he can’t help the giggle. _He could lean close to me to show me how some calculations work… Like he did at Sharingan, but, but then perhaps closer… I could probably smell him… I wonder how he would react if we’d accidently look at each other, being so close that we could kiss… W-what if he wouldn’t mind that? O-or if I could disguise it as some game or bluff or something…_ Before he knows it his mind has already wandered off.

  _Sasuke would back away  a little. I could dare him… ‘What, afraid of me teme?’ I’d say. He would ‘hn’ his usual trademark before declaring that of course he’s not afraid. He’d never admit that after all. I would dare him. Lean closer, and closer and closer. Till our noses could touch. Feeling each other’s breath. Looking in those orbs as black and endless as the sky… I-If he still doesn’t back down, I’d close my eyes and kiss him. I-If he doesn’t mind that… Then he might kiss me back… God how I miss his kisses! Deepening it, he could always be so demanding, so passionate in his kisses as if he can’t get enough of me… He would truly want me. That only made me want him more. He would push me down, grind against me while undoing my clothes, never stopping the hot and passionate kiss we shared… And damn, when he goes to my  jaw and neck- Fuck I could never stop the moan when he did that! And I want that… Now more than ever… So he could erase the touch of the guy who violated me- Damn it, don’t think about that! Sasuke… Just Sasuke… The way he held me… And oh hell, I never thought his voice could sound like that when he started to hum for me! I bet he’s not a bad singer… I never thought he would… But he did… Damn how I want him to be mine again-! I want to grab him. Show him how much_ I _want him for once! Oh, I would push him down and ride him like I have never done before… Give him pleasure as he has never had it before…! Let him moan and beg me for once! Ghehe, I wonder if he would mind that… ‘You may dirty me any time.’ He had said, and winked at me! Winked! Damn if he could be any hotter… As- as hot as when we were dancing together… His eyes on me, only me. His smile only for me… Ah! Damn how much I want him!_

 Naruto’s fantasies are interrupted when he hears an annoying buzzing. Pulling his hand out of his pants, leaving his disappointed rock hard member, he reaches for his phone as he tries to get his fastened breath under control again. _It’s Sasuke! He’s calling me! What do I do?! What do I do?!_

 

* * *

 

**To be continued…**  
  
One after the other they get into trouble. Now it's Naruto's turn to fix this predicament.

**I apologize for the long wait. Please do let me know what ya think of this chapter or if you've got any ideas that you'd like to see in this story.**

**Next part: Boiling over**

PS: A minor tip for those that love fantasy and M/M relationship stories; go read the Nightrunner series by Lyn Flewelling! Her books are amazing and the two main characters are very lovable and deep and, well, its a great series so if you like reading give that one a shot! I just finished it and am searching for more good novels with the fantasy/magic and M/M reletionships genre. Anyone any recommendations?


	27. Boiling over

**Boiling over.**

“H-hey!” Naruto answers his phone, still trying to catch his breath.

  “Hey dobe.” Sasuke answers after a moment, having noticed the hoarseness of his friends voice. “I thought I might as well call… you… Eh…. Are you okay? You sound out of breath.” Naruto hears him ask over the phone and his cheeks get instantly redder. “Am I interrupting something?” Sasuke asks when Naruto doesn’t answer immediately, suspicion dawning on him, putting two and two together.

 “Ah. Eh no! I w-was just…”Naruto swallows hard and clears his throat, trying to prevent his free hand, which seems to have a will on its own at hearing his crushes voice, from going to the bulge in his pants which doesn’t seem as willing to shrink down again as much as he wants to. “I had to run up the stairs to get your call in time. Ghehe…”

 “Uhhuhh…. Sure…” Sasuke says sarcastically and smirks.

 “I-It is!” Naruto’s cheeks couldn’t get redder. He doesn’t want Sasuke to get the wrong impression of him, that he is right is beside the point.

 “Hey, what a guy does in his spare time is up to him. I’m a guy too. Can totally understand that.” Sasuke remarks matter-of-factly. Yet he can’t help the next sentence. “And we both know I know as no other how much of a pervert you can be.”

 “Wah-! T-t-t-t-that’s-! I-I’m not!” Naruto stammers as he feels as if he can’t get enough air.

 “That said.” Sasuke continues, ignoring Naruto’s stammering and dismissing it as if he had said nothing at all. “Want me to leave you to finish your business or…”

 “I- Grr…. You bastard. Making fun of me…” Naruto growls.

 “Hardly.” The raven denies but even Naruto can hear the smirk in that simple, single word. “Anyway. Tomorrow. After school. I could tutor you. If you still wish that of course.”  Naruto sighs, hoping to mask it as annoyance though it’s mainly out of relief.

 “Yes I still want that. Could use all the help I can get.” He says softly though he speaks more pointedly as he continues. “But not here. My parents are coming home tomorrow.”

 “I see. That’s good. At least you won’t be alone at home anymore then.” Sasuke says and Naruto raises a brow at that, wondering if Sasuke meant more with that sentence than he lets on to. “Guess I’ll see you after school tomorrow then.”

 “Yeah. Ah!” Naruto says quickly before his crush can hang up. “You do intend to come to school tomorrow? Is your head okay?”

 “Hn. Don’t worry about it dobe. I’ll be fine.” Sasuke assures him and shortly after that they both hang up and Naruto sighs.

 “Guess I might as well take a shower and call it a night early.” He mumbles to himself as he gets up to take a shower. He might as well finish what he had started earlier, the thought of what might happen tomorrow on his mind.

 

* * *

 Sasuke sighs after hanging up with Naruto. His heart beats fast and there are two reasons for that. _Tomorrow he will come to my place again. He will be here again. Just the two of us…_ Sasuke thinks, swallowing and he shakes his head as he sternly reminds himself that he won’t do anything improper with his blonde tomorrow, for he is determent to take it slow. He sighs again before picking his phone up again. The second reason his heart beats fast in anticipation. Today he is to call his brother.

 “Little brother.” Itachi answers his phone.

 “Nii-san.” Sasuke replies formally. “H-how are things… In Japan?”

 “Warm. But good reservations make it bearable. The newly build settlement of our company and the terms for a contract of cooperation with the rival company is going well.”

 “That’s good. I know that when it comes down to negotiating for our company, there is no one better to get the best out of any terms. You got a name for that you know. Even among our own company.” Sasuke smirks, proudly.

 “Ah, well. I do not intend anyone any harm. But life would be… more comfortable if they decide to be on my side.” The brothers share a knowing, sadistic smirk.

 Sasuke knows full well how scary his brother can be, though Itachi never showed it to him. Any who dare to cross him or pose a threat to what belongs to him, will quickly find out that the Uchiha’s are not to be trifled with. Having to lead the company at such a young age, Itachi had to show often who was the boss now. Plenty had tried to take advantage of such a young head of the company, but Itachi would show no mercy to those who had intended to use him. Having such power comes with great responsibilities, burdens but also privileges.  

 “How are things going on your side of the world?” Itachi asks.

 “Not much special.” Sasuke shrugs. “Probably got a slight concussion. Didn’t go to school today but I will tomorrow.”

 “I’m only gone for a day and you manage to get yourself hurt.” Itachi sighs. “What happened?”

 “Went out with some co-workers. Passed by an alley where these thugs tried to rape someone. I don’t think they appreciated it much that I stepped in to stop them from doing so.”

 “You should be more careful little brother. I understand you wanted to help. You could never stand by for injustice even as a child. The amount of stray or wounded animals you brought home...” Sasuke knows Itachi shakes his head. “To many to count. We would have needed to buy a bigger house, and that says something.”

 Sasuke chuckles shortly at that, remembering all the stray cats, dogs, birds, rabbits and even a young deer once, that he had brought home to get them healed, checked on or to ask if he could keep them. The last was never allowed though. Their parents to often away from home, as was Itachi and he himself was too young. _“Taking care of a pet, keeping it, does not require a few days or weeks. That animal will depend on you for many years and it can’t be put back into the wild if you suddenly don’t have the time for it anymore.”_ His mother had sternly warned him. Since their death he no longer brought wounded animals back home, nor would he ask if they could keep a stray. Itachi was busy enough as it was and he himself wasn’t in such a good place for a long time. Any wounded animals he found he did bring to the vet or an animal shelter.

 “You did go to the doctor right?” Itachi asks, bringing Sasuke back to the now.

 “Eh.” He says. “I guess I could go to the school nurse tomorrow.”

 “Do so, little brother.” Itachi replies sternly. “And promise me you will be more careful.”

 “I promise.” Sasuke replies with a sigh. Shortly after that they say their goodbye’s and end their call.

 

* * *

 “Ghmmm….” Naruto groans for what feels like the thousandth time. “You know…” he says as he looks up from the calculation he was working on. “I know I’m attractive and all but…” Sasuke raises a brow as he looks up from his work. “You staring at me is kinda distracting.” The blonde groans.

 “It’s the deal we made dobe.” Sasuke answers as he looks at his paper again. “I’d help you with your math, you help me. I could use some more practice on proportions and this way we help each other at the same time. No time wasted.” Sasuke remarks smartly and he silently pets himself on the shoulder again to have found such a convenient bargain that lets him stare at his best friend all day unashamed. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

 “Easy for you to say…” Naruto grumbles under his breath. _It’s the entire reason I am really here after all…_ With repugnance he turns to the teasing numbers again that seem to laugh in his face as they dance around and point at him with forked sticks.

 Sasuke softly chuckles to himself. He looks up again to his blonde. Watches the frown between the eyes that seem to send hatred at the paper in front of him as if he wishes to burn a hole in it with his stare. He looks at the color of his eyes, darker bleu now thanks to his bowed head and leaning slightly forward which keeps the light from making them sky blue. The flow of his jaw and the slight lines on each cheek. The bright, nearly yellow, blonde, soft hair and the way the bangs fall gently over his forehead, like the hanging branches of a weeping willow, nearly touching the slightly lighter colored lines of his eyebrows. He notices now the nearly invisible eyelashes as his crush looks down. There is the line of his nose which reminds him of the times Naruto had adorably scrunched it unconsciously, like a rabbit. The thought instantly reminds him of the fox costume while at the same time his eyes go to the blonde’s delicious lips. He can feel his heart beating faster at the memory of how his dobe had looked and how delicious those lips had tasted each time they touched his. The thought of how the treasure that hides behind his lips tasted is nearly suffocating him, wanting to taste and explore that cave again. The thought instantly leads him to the time Naruto had done something else for him with his mouth than kissing _… That’s it! Enough perverted thoughts or he_ will _find out what I’m thinking!_ Sasuke closes his sketchbook and quickly stands up, turning around.

 “Want something to drink?” He asks over his shoulder to the blonde who, apparently, had just managed to solve a calculation. 

 “Yeah. Some lemonade, if you got that.” Naruto answers as he sighs contently while stretching and leaning back.

 “Of course.” Sasuke replies and walks to the kitchen to get just that.

 “Ahhh…” Naruto sighs in relief as he has downed half the glass Sasuke had brought him. “All those numbers are making my head spin.” Sasuke chuckles softly at that.

 “Thinking alone makes your head spin I bet.” The raven answers.

“T-teme!” Naruto growls at which Sasuke smirks before he closes his eyes to drink the rest of his glass. That is when Naruto’s eyes twinkle mischievously as he sees his chance.

 “I’d say, I now do have the right to see what is in this!” He proclaims as he quickly snatches the sketchbook that lied in front of its owner on the table.

 “Damn it dobe, give it back!” Sasuke says, leaning over the low table as he tries to snatch it back, but being not fast enough as Naruto has quickly pulled it out of his reach.

 “Hey, I had to model for this. I have a right to see the results teme!” Naruto grins as he starts to open it on which Sasuke quickly stands up to get to him.

 “Not without my permission.”  He says as he tries to take the book from Naruto’s hands who, again, just keeps it out of his reach.

 “Ghehe.” Naruto tries to  get up and crawl away from his pursuer, but as his ankles are grabbed he falls forward and while Sasuke tries to get past him he tries to push the raven back with one hand while with the other he tries to keep the sketchbook out of reach. As Sasuke has nearly reached the book and Naruto notices how he is losing, the blonde slides the sketchbook entirely out of reach and, to Sasuke’s surprise, flips the raven over to straddle him while pinning his hands down. “Hah!” Naruto grins triumphantly, both of them being out of breath from wrestling each other just now. They stare at one another for some time, slowly their quickened breath turning to that of excitement instead of a result from the exercise. Sasuke can feel his cheeks get redder, his thoughts going back to perverted imaginings and his will to keep his mind of being conscious of what parts of their bodies are touching right now, not wanting to notice how his member starts to awaken, not to speak of what he might feel of the other’s. He quickly tries to remove his hands from the grip that pins them down, he nearly succeeds doing so, but Naruto reacts quickly and uses his body weight to keep them down. “Nah-ah. I don’t think so teme.” The blonde grins evilly at which Sasuke growls.

 “Let. Me. Go.” He says pointedly.

 “Uhm… Nope.” Naruto says, feigning indecision for a moment. “I don’t think so. Not unless you give me permission to look through your sketchbook.” The blonde grins. _I think I actually don’t mind having Sasuke under me._ Naruto registers silently to himself. _Maybe I can get him to beg-!_

 Before Naruto can finish that thought, the raven suddenly reaches up with his upper body and head, as far as possible, to bite Naruto’s shirt and pull him down with him, causing Naruto to lie flat against him. The blonde has only a short moment to register that his raven actually is turned on by him, before he is flipped over. He has to blink a couple of times before he realizes that, indeed, he does lie on his back now with his crush hovering above him, sitting between his legs, hands entwined with his.

 “You…”Sasuke says threateningly with the darkest glare Naruto has seen him give him, as the raven leans closer and closer. Naruto swallows, out of fear as well as anticipation as he feels how Sasuke’s face slowly closes the gap between them.   Naruto can feel his body tremble while also feeling his instincts warning him about danger. _It’s exhilarating._ Naruto thinks as his breath hitches and he feels like lying as still as possible while at the same time wanting to grind against this dangerous, dominant, sexy crush above  him. He can’t help the soft gasp and the shiver down his spine as he feels the ravens breath against his ear. “You really dared to think you could control me…?” Sounds the threatening question and Naruto could swear the tenor of that husky voice could make him come right then and there. He closes his eyes, trying to take a deeper breath, steadying himself to grind against his raven. He feels the sadistic smirk from the guy whose face is still so close against his and his heart beats faster in enjoyment as he sees it as conformation that his seme wants this too. Two hands move slowly from his hands towards his chest, sliding down slowly towards his stomach and Naruto can hardly wait for them to go even lower. For those hands to undo his pants and he promises himself that as soon as Sasuke starts with that he will kiss the raven full force.  
But then again, he should have known better. He should have known his sadistic crush wouldn’t make it this easy. If he even feels the same way.  
Naruto can’t help the laughter as Sasuke’s hands have reached his sides and start to tickle him.

“Mh- N-n- Ghahaha! S-Sa- T-teme! Pff! Ghhahah- S-stop! Tghehe-!” Naruto laughs and Sasuke just grins at that.

 “If you promise me you won’t touch my sketchbooks without my permission.” He remarks triumphantly with a sadistic smirk.

 “N-no- I- J-just stop… F-f-or a m-minute!” Naruto manages to say between his laughter until he finally catches Sasuke’s teasing hands and he takes a minute to catch his breath before he speaks on. “I really gotta go to the toilet…” At the unbelieving look his bully sends him Naruto quickly continues with a sly smirk. “It will be your problem If I wet my pants because of you. Wouldn’t want to be you when you explain to your brother how you had this ‘accident’ that stained the carpet.”

 “Hn.” Sasuke grunts and he sighs before moving away and letting Naruto go. He is quite sure that his brother would give him a pack of diapers as one of his presents next if he were to tell him that indeed. He would never hear the end of it. “But you’re not touching my sketchbook again.” He says, moving to take his book protectively in his arms again.

 “Yeah, yeah.” Naruto says before sprinting of to the bathroom.

 Sasuke watches him go and shakes his head before staring at the book in his hands again. Those hands that he had just shortly before touched his secret love with. Moving them over Naruto’s body had felt so natural, like his hands remembered how to touch that delicious tanned skin. It had been so hard to pull away, to interrupt what they were doing. _He enjoyed it._ Sasuke thinks with a soft smile on his face. _He wanted me too. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his breath..._ Suddenly his hands get all blurry as the tears sting in his eyes. He puts his hands to them, trying his hardest to push them away, but finding that a surprisingly hard task. _This is torture… I’m torturing us both…_ Sasuke sniffs trying to stop the tears from spilling, knowing that he won’t be able to explain the red rimmed eyes to his friend _. But I must! I must take it slow with him! I-I can’t go back to how things were with him. I don’t want a relationship built upon lust, damn it! H-how… Does he even feel-_ Sasuke quickly stands up, cutting that thought off as he turns towards the kitchen where he pushes his face under the cold water. _Stop thinking about all that. It’s not important right now. I should count myself lucky that I can draw him and watch him like this._ He swallows some big gulps of the fresh water that clears his mind before he dries his face with a towel. _Maybe Itachi was right after all… The tension between us is suffocating… Heartbreaking… If he doesn’t feel the same way…_ He swallows hard at the thought, not succeeding in getting rid of the lump in his throat. _Then he really is just a risk for me to fall back to former behavior… A constant reminder for painful  memories of loss, heartbreak and of what could have been..._ Sasuke shakes his head, reminding himself Naruto could be back any moment. _I must take it slow so he will fall for me. We Uchiha’s always get what we want. We don’t take no for an answer and we never give up. I will win his heart for me. I just need to find out how I could best do that…_ Still thinking Sasuke walks back to the living room where his eyes fall on his sketchbook at which they  narrow _. …No. There has to be another way… Though… Perhaps I could make something for him…_ A plan starts to form in the raven’s head as a smirk covers his lips. He quickly walks up the stairs, getting some watercolors from his room. On his way back he halts in front of the hallway towards the bathroom where Naruto is. _He sure is taking his time…_ Sasuke thinks as he tries to keep his mind off the possible reasons. Where that moans he had heard coming from in there? He briskly turns around to the living room when he recognized the temptation to go and listen at the door.  

 

* * *

 It's completely silent at the office with the exception of the sounds of typing, sketching, painting and other movements. Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke are all concentrated on their own work like the Chinese glass painters of ages old. Or at least, so it seems.  
Naruto can't keep his mind of the day before. Even the long day at school he couldn't stop thinking about the things that had happened. He had noticed the watercolors, finding it peculiar, but said nothing about it. He had agreed to the terms after all and Sasuke had kept his end of the bargain. _He's not a bad teacher_. The blonde thinks as he tries out different colors on his sketches. _When he doesn't make me feel like an idiot that is. …Or when we don't do other stuff than studying…_ Remembering what had happened after taking the sketchbook makes his cheeks burn and all he can do about it is hope that nobody will notice. _Yet, why did he stop? I could tell he wanted me too… Or is this some hard to get game he plays? Should I be more aggressive, more demanding in what I want from him?_ Remembering the husky voice that had spoken that threatening line, Naruto quickly decides that Sasuke still prefers to be the one in control _. But… He wanted me too, so why stop?_ Naruto glances towards his seme, painting the huge painting on the canvas pasted to the wall. The image is really starting to look like something now. _Maybe I should confess my feelings for him? Tell him how much I want to be with him. How I regret what I did back then on the bridge and how I dream of being with him forever… Perhaps he is waiting for an apology from me! It must be that. Unless he doesn't feel the same way about me and he doesn't want a 'friends with benefits' kind of relation… I guess that is kinda what we had before… Without the friendship part so much…_ Naruto sighs while at the same moment Suigetsu perks up.

"Oh, wow. Damn…" The white haired colleague says at which the others look up from their work. As he turns on the sound of his pc, so all now hear the voice from some reporter, he says; "Damn I really wouldn't want to live there." Whit a side-eyed glance to Naruto he adds; "No offence but, Japan just really seems to be struck by earthquakes too much. And no small one this one was either."

As soon as the line was spoken a pot with water falls to the ground at the other side of the room.

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing shows caring, so please do! ^.^  
> What would happen now? Anyone curious?
> 
> Next part: Walls break when disaster strikes


	28. Walls break when disaster strikes

**Walls break when disaster strikes**

 He’s running. Running through the streets, hardly noticing it when people are shoved out of his way. The sun, shining so brightly and would normally recall to him the hair colour of a certain blonde, yet now it seems to bright, blindingly so. Each step echoing through his head, his feet feel like lead, dragging him through the street too slowly while at the same time everything seems to blur around him as if he were going too fast. To fast, everything goes to fast! His thought follow up so quickly that he can’t even put words to them. Blurring the line from where one thought ends and another starts, getting all mixed up with memories of the past and dreams and fears for the future. His breath is coming rigidly as if there is not enough oxygen in the air while also chocking on unspilled emotions. Only by share will and knowing the way home by heart has lead Sasuke towards he driving lane of his own home. He stumbles once more on the steps of his home before getting up and throwing himself against the front door. His hands tremble tremendously as he fumbles with the keys and he misses the keyhole a couple of times before he manages to unlock the door and quickly end up inside.

 “Please. Please, please, please, please, please…” Sasuke had not even noticed when he had started pleading. Pleading for his brother to be alive, for all of this to be not true, a dream, for some miracle or just something. Just something, anything but this! He wipes a few tears away as he takes his phone out of his pocket and while searching for his brother’s name. As soon as he has pressed the green button he walks towards the low table where he takes the remote to turn on the tv, quickly putting on the news channel. The images he sees behind the reporter remind him so strongly of the ones that he has seen years ago and when his phone instantly goes to a woman’s voice without going over, stating that the number is out of reach or does not exist, Sasuke drops himself to his knees and he can’t push the tears away anymore. The pain in his chest is unbearable and he wishes he could pass out from hyperventilation so he wouldn’t feel the pain, the fear and dread. So he could wake up tomorrow and pretend this all never happened. So he would not have to wait in anxiety again for so long to finally hear news. The thoughts in his mind, the tears flowing down his cheeks, he hardly notices them as he stares ahead of him into nothingness. He focusses on that. Yearning to feel nothing else. Only the nothing emptiness.

* * *

 It is how Naruto found him when he opened the door further, the door not having been totally closed. Sasuke sits with his back against the back of the couch, arms folded around his knees, head leaning on it while the traces of tears are still on his cheeks and his eyes look dulled. Naruto’s heart aches for his friend as he sees him in such pain like that. He knows he will never forget this moment for the rest of his life.  
When Sasuke had dropped the pot with water, the raven had quickly staggered to look at Suigetsu’s screen, the three colleagues sitting completely still as they realize what this news means for Sasuke. Naruto remembers how his eyes had widen and it had seemed as if the raven had intended to say something, but he then quickly turned around and fled, more than just striding away, out of the office. Naruto had called out to him but the raven hadn’t heard it and the elevator doors had just closed when he reached it, on which he had quickly dashed of down the stairs. By then his friend had already left the building and Naruto could only hope he had gone to his home as he rushed in that direction as well.  
Naruto sighs in relief as he closes the door behind him, being glad that Sasuke safely managed to get home despite the panic he must have felt. Naruto doesn’t know what to say as he takes some steps closer, noticing how Sasuke doesn’t even react to his presence.

  _He looks so broken_ … Naruto thinks sadly as he silently takes up the remote to turn  the television off.

 “His phone didn’t even ring…” Sasuke says brokenly in a soft voice while not even moving and Naruto can’t do anything else but to drop by him and embrace the one he feels so strongly for.

 “Sasuke…” Naruto says softly, wanting to say more, so much more. Comforting words that could make him feel better. He wants to tell him everything would be alright and that he isn’t alone and that they would get through this together. But Naruto can’t seem to find the words or the voice to say it. Because it will not be alright. His presence alone will not be enough for Sasuke to not feel alone. Nor does he think Sasuke will be able to get through this and still be the same person. His brother meant everything to him. Naruto can understand that no words can dampen the agonizing pain of this loss.

 “Hgnm…” Naruto moans softly, taken by surprise as Sasuke suddenly kisses his neck. “Wh- S-Sasuke?!” He asks in confusion as his raven suddenly pushes him over so he lies on top of his blonde.

 Sasuke doesn’t reply as he attacks Naruto’s neck again. _Why…_ He thinks. _Why does everyone I ever care for always leave me?_ He pushes Naruto’s hands above his head, placing his legs between the ones of the one he has been yearning for for so long, agonisingly long. _Eventually he will leave to, so why would I hold back. I’m better off not caring or being cared for anyway. Better enjoy this while I can._

  _Damn it!_ Naruto thinks as he tries to free his hands. He knows that Sasuke would normally not act this way. “Sasuke, stop it! Hng… I-.” As Sasuke lowers himself on his blonde, Naruto can feel how turned on the raven is for him and he can’t stop the moan that escapes him as their members are getting squeezed together.

 “Why would I?” The raven finally replies with a dark, low and husky voice close to the blonde’s ears, making Naruto shiver in anticipation. “You’ve been wanting this too. There is no… denying that now. In the end you would just leave me too. You… did so be-fore… Hng..”

 “N-No. I-I-ah!” Naruto gasps as Sasuke starts to grind against him. _Damn my body for giving me away like this!_ He thinks as he has a really hard time not bucking his hips up to meet his seme in his grinding. “I don’t want you like this! S-Sasuke! Stop!” With that he bangs his head hard against the raven above him who hisses as he leans back a bit. Naruto backs away from him a bit and they both catch their breath.

 “I think you should leave.” Sasuke says darkly while holding his head and looking away, his tone not being one to be questioned.

 Naruto scrambles to his legs and he has made a few steps towards the door when he stops.

 “No.” He says and turns around to walk to his seme and embrace him from behind. “I will not leave you, teme. I will never leave you…”

 Sasuke can’t stop the tears from spilling at hearing the sincerity in his dobe’s voice. He turns around and holds Naruto tight while hiding his face in the nape of his neck, his shoulders shocking from the despair and devastation he feels. Naruto holds his seme tighter and moves so now he leans with his back against the back of the couch, stroking Sasuke’s back  in comforting circles.  
The endless strain of thoughts that Sasuke had been trying to keep away come crashing down on him again. He would never see his brother again. Never go anywhere with him again. Never be teased by him again. Who would he go to for advice now? He would be all alone. He would have to be the one to tell the company and others that his brother is dead… Sharingan would want him to step up. His beloved brother is dead and he didn’t even get the chance to return those precious words Itachi had given him. Now he never will. His brother who has accomplished so much with so little preparation and yet never complained and still tried to make time for his foolish little brother… And Sharingan will hardly care as they will want him to step up… If it were not for that company…! Yet his brother always stood his ground, always made it seem so easy while so much responsibility rested on his shoulders. Itachi was truly amazing, there is no way Sasuke could ever even come close to that…  
Thoughts of all the things that would have to be done, the vague memories of the memorial for his parents… The sudden realisation that Itachi must have had a hand in that as well while still looking so strong, causes yet another wave of agony to flow through him.

“I-I can’t go through this again!” Sasuke says desperately. “I-It hurts so m-much..! I can’t do this. Endlessly waiting… H-He had promised me-! Pr-omised to come back! That he would always be there for m-me! I-Im.. hgnh… I-I can’t do this! I can’t… I can’t, I can’t, Ican’t-!”

 “Sasuke…” Naruto holds him tighter, tears stinging in his eyes for how badly his love is suffering while he can’t do anything for him. Feeling so helpless is just agonizing. Naruto has never seen Sasuke cry before and he knows now that he hates it. He hates seeing his love so devastated and he would do anything to prevent  having his Sasuke so lost and broken again. He softly kisses Sasuke’s head, silently shushing and promising that he would not go anywhere.  
After a bit  the tears seem to have dried and just as Naruto thinks the raven has fallen asleep, does Sasuke speak.

 “Thanks… For being here…” Are the soft raw words he speaks with a sore throat next to his dobe’s ear.

 “Always.” Naruto replies equally soft. “There is no reason for you to thank me for that.” The reply does not come in words as Sasuke nuzzles his head against his and though Naruto can feel his cheeks burn, he can’t help the small content smile at that gesture.  
They sit like that for a while longer until the silence is disturbed by the ringing of the phone which stands on a small table against the opposite wall from them. Sasuke jerks up at the sound, instantly looking towards it, but Naruto is surprised as he doesn’t make a move to get it.

“Sasuke?”

 “W-what if it isn’t him?” Sasuke answers unsure as he looks at the ringing thing. “Or worse, someone else to tell me he’s dead…”

 “Sasuke.” Naruto says gently while taking one of his hands to squeeze it softly and shortly. “There is only one way to find out. Want me to pick it up?” The raven shakes his head at that and starts to move away from his blonde.

 “Give me strength…” He whispers as he turns to Naruto one more time to kiss him shortly on his lips. Naruto enjoys the kiss and holds Sasuke’s lips captured for a short while before letting him go at which the raven walks to the phone.  “Anything is better than the endless waiting…” He says though he swallows and takes a big breath before picking up the phone with still trembling hands. “H-Hello..?”

 “Sasuke. I’m glad you picked up. No doubt you’ve heard already. Are you alright?” The tears instantly sting in Sasuke’s eyes again and he lets himself slide against the wall to the floor when he hears his brothers voice, having one hand cover his mouth. “Sasuke?”

 “Stupid Nii-san! Making me so worried… I should ask you that! Are you hurt? Y-You’re alright, right? I’m not… g-gonna lose you too..?” The young Uchiha doesn’t even try to disguise the fear in his voice.

 “My little brother. There is no reason for you to worry. I’ll be alright. A slight concussion, a dislocated shoulder and some bruises but I’ll heal. I’ll take the first plane back as soon as I can, or rather, as I’m allowed to.” Itachi answers with a calm voice.

 “Allowed to?”

 “Had some blood loss thanks to the head wound. Because of the thinner air they decided it best that I recover some more before I’d get on a plane. It will be a couple of days but I promise I’ll get home as soon as I can. Okay?”

 “Uhn…” Sasuke sniffs. “But I’ll stay worried until you’re here again. ‘Just one week, what could happen’, right? I will never let you go on such business travels alone again! And this won’t be up for debate.” Sasuke shakes. “You d-didn’t pick up your phone! I-I thought you were dead..!” Sasuke can’t help a few sobs and he furiously tries to dry his eyes as some tears seem to have found a way down his cheeks.

 “My phone got crashed and lost in all the ruble. I’m alive. I will be alright, so don’t worry too much… There are more people who are waiting to make their calls to their loved ones so I’ll have to hang up soon. Will you be alright? Are you alone?” Itachi asks worried.

 “U-uhn… A friend is here… I’ll  manage… Though I’m gonna skip school till you’re home again so you better hurry up and get here as soon as you  can!” Sasuke says stubbornly. “And call me. Each day that you’re there. …In case there are still aftershocks or another earthquake happens… …Or a tsunami…” The last word was barely more than a whisper.

 “I will. They say the worst is over now and the earthquake came more from inland so there is hardly any chance of a tsunami… I’ll call you again tomorrow then.” Itachi replies though both Uchiha’s are reluctant to hang up.

 They exchange a few parting words before the call ends, knowing that they must, and Sasuke stands up to put the phone back on the charger. He lingers for a little bit in thought before he turns to Naruto, who had been patiently waiting and only observing, and walks over to him to hug him again like they did before the call.

 “He lives, Naru… My brother is alive and he will come home.” Tears sting in Sasuke’s eyes again, though this time from relief instead of fear and dread.

 “I’m glad. I hate to see you so… so devastated…” Naruto swallows hard as he holds Sasuke closer.

 “I… I didn’t think I would be… Not that bad. Of course I… Care. Very much about him. But not wanting to live on? Even with you being here… I didn’t know he meant that much to me….” Sasuke confesses, feeling completely safe by the blonde he’s holding. “Is that wrong? For me to care that much..”

 “No. I don’t think so…” Naruto replies and he thinks for a bit before elaborating. “You’ve lost so much. Itachi is like a lifeline to you. You don’t have that many of those. Makes him more important than anyone…” It remains silent for a bit. “Promise me something though.”

 “Hn?” Sasuke sits straighter to look his blonde in his beautiful blue eyes.

 “Don’t ever think or even consider to end your life. Even.. Even if Itachi had died. He is not your only lifeline. Not anymore. I am too.” The blue eyes are filled with determination. “Let me be your lifeline too, Sasuke.”

 “Y-You really want me to?” The raven asks unsure at which Naruto raises a brow. Sasuke quickly continues before his dobe can protest. “After what I nearly did to you?” He looks away while fisting his hands, on purpose creating some more distance between each other. “I can’t believe I acted that way! It’s like I’m no better than that bastard that did that to you..!”

 “Sasuke…” Naruto says as he reaches up to lay a hand on Sasuke’s cheek, which the raven catches though.

 “How can you even stand to  be near me right now?! I… Forced myself on to you..!” The disgust on the ravens face is evident to the self-loathing he feels and Naruto remains silent as he pulls his crush closer. “As if I were still trying to hurt you..! To drive you away…”

 “I don’t think you would have gone through with it.” Naruto says calmly, but Sasuke does not agree.

 “You don’t know that. Even I don’t… I never thought I would… act like that…” Sasuke closes his eyes as he leans with his forehead against the blonde’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you leave? How can you still hold me after that..?” Naruto sighs exasperatedly at which he shoves Sasuke a little so he can look the raven in his eyes.

 “Because, Sasuke, frankly I had a very hard time to shove you away all together. You weren’t wrong you know… I wanted you. Badly. Ever since we broke up, I couldn’t keep my mind of you! It was very hard to push you away. I did so because I… I-I don’t want to do it with you like that. Not for the wrong reasons.” Sasuke intends to say something at that but Naruto holds up a hand and quickly continues before the raven can interrupt. “And as to why I didn’t leave. Teme, you are my best friend! There is now way I would ever walk away from any friend who is suffering and in dire need of a friend. Least of all would I do that to my best friend in the world who I have such a history with.”

 “Really?” Sasuke asks, though his eyes sparkle and he has a charming smile around his lips as if he had found a long lost treasure. “You really missed me?” He kisses the blonde’s hand shortly just as Naruto replies.

 “Yes, really… I-I know I said some stupid things… I wanted to make things up with you sooner… I already told you that…”

 “Will you forgive me then?” Naruto looks up at the question, having looked away in embarrassment before, but now seeing that his friend is completely serious.

 “There is nothing to forgive.” Naruto replies and his heartbeat quickens as he realizes that Sasuke is still holding his hand. _He’s really bothered by what happened earlier. Even though I didn’t dislike it half as much as I probably showed…_ “I didn’t dislike it that much… I just… Hated seeing you like that…” Sasuke sits closer to the blonde to touch their foreheads but he remains silent so Naruto continues even though his cheeks have gone completely red. “Even if I hadn’t, I would not have disliked it… I know how gentle you can be… How g-good you are…” Naruto’s breath quickens as he is vaguely aware of what he is saying, the closeness of the other being a rather welcome distraction. “I have been longing f-for so long… I… I-“  

 Naruto can’t finish his sentence as his lips have finally been claimed by the one he has been yearning for for so long. They start of slow, not even moving their lips at first. As if their mouths need time to get reacquainted with one another again. Naruto gasps softly in delight as he feels how Sasuke licks his lips, asking for entrance. As Naruto allows him so, Sasuke instantly explores that cave with his tongue. Retouching each spot, since the last time he had done so was so long ago. Naruto tilts his head a little so Sasuke has more reach while their tongues start to dance around one another.  
The heat in their bodies rises and Naruto does not object when Sasuke pulls him on his lap and both moan in delight as their hard rockets get crushed together.  
They have to break their kiss though in order to get some fresh air and to let their tongue muscles catch a break of their intense workout. But even as they catch their breath they kiss each other’s neck again. Sasuke hums in delight as he finally gets to kiss his dobes neck. That delicious tanned skin he has been yearning for, that only belongs to him. His dobe, his idiot, his masochist, his sunshine and brightest light in the dark life he has lead up till now. How could he not have seen it sooner? How could he have taken this angel, his saviour and source for happiness like he has never known it, how could he have taken him for granted? How could he have ever wanted to hurt him? And how could he ever have been able to resist him, for Sasuke knows those hips that have started moving on him are just too good to be true. Sasuke pulls Naruto in a fierce and sloppy kiss again while he squeezes his uke’s delicious behind, shoving him closer.

“Ah. S-Sasuke I-!” Sasuke cuts Naruto’s words short in another kiss while he manages to stand up at which Naruto wraps his legs around his crush.

 Halfway up the stairs does Sasuke lean Naruto on the guardrail and he grinds roughly against his blonde at which they both vocal their enjoyment. Naruto can hardly see straight as he pulls Sasuke in for another desperate kiss. He wants Sasuke to know how badly he wants him right now, all rational thought being overthrown by his need to be filled by the one he loves.  
When Sasuke finally gets to his bedroom, he makes no real ceremony of letting themselves fall on it, at which he instantly starts to grind and thrust, driving them both crazy. Which gets worse when Naruto no longer holds back his vocal arsenal, encouraging Sasuke in any way he can to go on.

 “S-Sasu-! Uhah.” Naruto moans as Sasuke grinds a couple more times roughly against him before laying still, their still clothed members strongly pushed together.

 “N-Naruto…” Sasuke pants as he snuggles his head against his blondes, noting to himself how damn much he has missed hearing those erotic sounds his dobe can make. “Gheh… I’m already exhausted… Hah..”

 “Gheh, no wonder…” Naruto replies and he kisses Sasuke in the nape of his neck. “I… Could be on top… Ya know.” The frown he gets of his seme as he leans up a bit makes Naruto laugh. “Like this.” Naruto says at which he quickly rolls over with the raven so he is straggling him. “There.” Naruto says complacently at which Sasuke rolls his eyes.

 “Ya know, it’s not-! Uhng.” Naruto interrupts  his seme as he moves his hips, not minding it that he is in control for once.

 “I didn’t catch that.” He says teasingly at which the Uchiha glares at him. “You know what?” Naruto says innocently before pulling his own shirt off. “I think we should get rid of some clothes. It’s pretty hot in here. And I can tell…” He moves his hand over Sasuke’s hard member, which is still confined by his jeans, and the raven can’t help the delighted sigh as his cock twitches happily at the attention it has been so long denied by the one he wants. “You find so too…”

 “N-Naruto…” Sasuke starts but even he himself can hear how feeble that protest sounds and is closer to a plea than anything else as Naruto has started to undo the button of his pants. Then the zipper, while with his other hand Naruto undoes his own.  
Naruto gasps in surprise as Sasuke suddenly sits up and pulls him close, making him unable to continue what he was doing. Once more he is pulled into that exiting, erotic ecstasy that causes his belly to tighten pleasantly and his member to jump when his bully pulls him in for another lust filled kiss. Near the end of it Sasuke slows the tempo so he can kiss his uke more deeply before breaking away. They rest with their heads on one another’s shoulders as they catch their breaths.

 “Damn… My resolve is so low right now…” Sasuke whispers after a bit and he makes some space between their upper bodies as Naruto had started to kiss his neck again. “Naruto… We have to stop.” He tells him with a heavy heart. 

 “Hehe, very funny teme.” Naruto replies before he starts to kiss his seme’s neck again and attempting to pull his shirt of.

 “Dobe. I mean it. Enough.” Sasuke says more seriously as he makes some more space between them.

 “You’re serious?” Naruto finally realises in disbelief and he quickly moves away from his crush. “What the hell teme?! You seriously push me away now?! Again!”

 “Naru-“ Sasuke intends to interrupt but Naruto won’t let him.

 “Well, you clearly feel a lot better. I’m going home.” Naruto intends to walk towards the bedroom door but Sasuke manages to get there first and he leans against it to prevent the blonde from leaving.

 “Listen dobe-“ Sasuke starts, but again is interrupted by the blonde.

 “No, teme, you listen!” Naruto replies fiercely, having lost his patience. “Just like before, when it finally feels good, you back away, you leave me hanging again! Is this supposed to be some kind of cruel joke?! Is this just some game to you?! Why the hell then did you let it get this far?! One moment you nearly force me, the next, when we actually both feel good, you push me away! If you don’t want me all the way I’d rather have it you never touch or kiss me ever again! Stop leading me on if you don’t want me, teme!” Naruto simmers from anger as he had walked back and forth with balled fists.

 “Are you done?” Sasuke asks, almost bored and seemingly unmoved by Naruto’s outburst, which makes the blonde even more livid.

 “No I’m not done! I want to stamp out the door and smack it in your way too attractive face! I don’t get what your problem is teme. I want you, you want me. Why can’t we go back to how it was? We both know how good it feels..! Why do you keep pushing me away now..?” Angrily Naruto tries to wipe his tears away. Sasuke can’t stand by and he walks over to his dobe whose shoulders have started to shock.

 “Naruto…” Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around the one he loves and he guides him to sit on the edge of the bed where they both sit down. “I… don’t want us to go back to what we had before…”

 “I hate you, teme. I hate you for making me feel this way. For torturing me like this..!” Naruto stomps Sasuke on the chest though there is not much strength in it. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 “Remember what I told you before?  About assuming something without asking the person involved anything.” Sasuke doesn’t have to look at his friend to know he is pouting as he had grunted softly as answer.

 “Fine… Talk.” The blonde replies and Sasuke can’t help the small smile as he remembers that that was the reply Naruto had given him back then too.

 “I… don’t want us to go back to how it was before. What we had wasn’t…” He sighs as he searchers for the right words. “Since our break-up I… came to realize a lot about us. When I saw you with that Kiba guy I feared that was it. That we would never… That it truly wasn’t anything at all that we had. I thought… You had moved on and I would never stand a chance. I..” Sasuke sighs and as he continues Naruto notices that he sounds more convinced and sure in his choosing of words. “I had taken you for granted. Because of this I nearly lost you. No, I did lose you. Or rather, I lost you even before I realised I had you… And I don’t want that to happen again.” Sasuke says sadly and he nods shortly to himself, as if he has made a decision, before he lets himself drop of the bed. And kneels before Naruto with both his hands in his. “Naruto Uzumaki…” He says as black orbs seem to absorb the bleu ones.

  _No way…_ Naruto thinks, his thoughts instantly going back to the imaginations about marrying Sasuke, his cheeks instantly getting redder. _There is no way he is… Is this really happening?! There is no way he would actually ask me to- to-! W-Would he?_

  **To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Would he?? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I apologize for the late update again. I'm currently doing the minor drama and its very intense (fysically as wel as emotionally), so I have very little time to write at all.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter: Complexity of a relationship


	29. Complexity of a relationship

**Complexity of a relationship**

 “Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke says as he holds Naruto’s hands in his. His heart is beating fast and he hopes Naruto doesn’t notice how clammy his hands are becoming. _Fuck, I’m so nervous. I haven’t been this nervous since showing my first report to father. But I can’t wait with this any longer. I have to know. I need to know for sure, that I won’t lose him. Even at the risk of getting rejected._ Sasuke swallows hard as he tries to get rid of the lump in his throat while intending to moisten his to dry mouth. _Fuck, what am I doing?! He wanted to leave just a few minutes ago! …B-but… Even if he rejects me… I cannot torture us like this any longer. The tension, the frustration, it’s killing us both. So, I will ask him. I’ve got to know!_ “Naru, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?”

 Naruto can’t seem to catch his breath, nor can he explain what he feels. Relief? Disappointment? It’s mixed up, causing him a black out because he had not expected this to be the question. It suddenly makes him laugh though. “Gheh, for a moment I thought you were going to propose to me, with a ring and everything.” Sasuke rises a brow at that before he chuckles too.

 “I don’t want to go so fast and you think I’d already ask you for marriage, skipping the entire dating part?” He shakes his head. “I’m not that desperate.”

 “Yet?” Naruto grins teasingly.

 “That depends on your answer.” Sasuke replies with a careful smile.

 “Oh, Sasuke.” Naruto sighs scolding before he leans forward to claim the ravens lips shortly. “What do you think?” He asks while pushing their foreheads together.

 “Well, I don’t know. You did want to walk out on me just a few minutes ago… ‘Smashing the door in my to handsome face’.” Sasuke replies with a smirk while he can already taste those lips that are just a few inches from his. The butterflies in his belly go wild when he hears Naruto chuckle at his reply.

 “By now. You’ve figured out how to handle my tantrums.” He chuckles again which ends with a sob. “Y-You have no Idea how long I’ve been dreaming of having you as my boyfriend. I didn’t dare hope..” A tear manages to escape, caught by the hands of his love, who kisses him shortly and lovingly.

 “I’m sorry. That I didn’t realise my feelings for you sooner…” Sasuke replies and he kisses his forehead shortly. “I will do things right this time. Starting with a date.”

 “Gheh. Haven’t we been on one already? The pastry place?”

 “Hn. That did count as a date in my head. Wasn’t sure you would…”

 Sasuke kisses his dobe’s tears away which makes Naruto smile as he can feel his heart swell with love for the guy in front of him. He kisses Sasuke gently and this time, Sasuke doesn’t push him away. Taking this as a que, Naruto deepens the kiss, teasing and daring his seme and while he gropes Sasuke with one hand, he tries to pull the raven closer and on to the bed. When they break their kiss, Naruto moves to his seme’s ear, teasing him with soft bites and gentle kisses and teasing licks.

 “Hmm… Naruto-“ Sasuke’s protest is interrupted again as Naruto claims his lips once more, by now having pulled his seme along on the bed again. “Naru…” Sasuke manages to say after a bit. “I… don’t want to go back to how things were… I want to take it slow. Go on a date first. An appropriate one.” Naruto sighs.

 “Sasuke. Do you really think I can concentrate on anything you say to me during that date while I can’t keep my eyes of you? Or prevent my mind from going to what will happen when we get back from that date?” Naruto replies with a still quickened breath and Sasuke sighs, knowing that he could not do that either.

 “I had a hard time keeping my eyes of your mouth the last time we went out on that ‘date’.” He admits. “Especially with the chocolate at the corner of your mouth…” His cheeks get redder at the memory. Especially the part where his dobe licked it of his finger.

 “Not just that date.” Naruto says while taking Sasuke’s hand and kissing his knuckles one by one. “You didn’t seem to want to let me go on the dancefloor either.”

 “You won’t hear me deny that…” Sasuke whispers back as he is enchanted by the seducing way Naruto kisses his hand, starting to kiss each fingertip.

 “We’ll go out on a date.” Naruto says between kissing the next finger. “And many more dates after that.” He then flips Sasuke over to continue what he had started, starting with getting rid of his seme’s shirt, which Sasuke allows this time. “So, lets enjoy this for now… Sasu...” He whispers in his ear and the tone breaks away Sasuke’s last restraint.

 He kisses Naruto fiercely while shoving both his hands down his uke’s pants where he kneads the delicious round cheeks he finds. Naruto grinds against him once more and as they break the kiss and Sasuke kisses and licks his neck, Naruto throws his head back as he sighs and moans in relief.

 “I want you..” Naruto says when he looks down into the dark, love and lust filled eyes that meet his and they both know no words need to be wasted on that.

 “Sit up.” He orders him while Naruto is still straggling him and the blonde does so with a raised brow. At the same time Sasuke pushes his pants and underwear down, revealing a member that is already weeping for attention. Naruto hisses as he feels how Sasuke strokes him a few times while his seme looks up to him, smirking. “About time I make you feel this good.” He says with a husky voice before kissing his stomach shortly followed by moving lower, leaving a trail of hickeys.

 “Oh, holy F-! Hgn… S-Sahasuke..!” Naruto moans as Sasuke takes his member into his mouth and starts to slowly move back and forth. Naruto never felt anything like this and the tears sting in his eyes from pleasure. But not that alone. The knowledge of who is willing to give him this amazing feeling, for he knows from experience it isn’t as pleasing for the one who gives the blowjob, makes his heart swell with love. Years ago he would never have dared to wish this would happen and he’d already be long glad if he ever could give a blowjob to Sasuke, for whatever reason. That Sasuke truly cares enough about his pleasure that he is willing to do this, it’s more than Naruto had ever hoped for. _And fuck, he’s so damn good at it! I’m n-not gonna..!_ “S-Sasu… Stop. I-I’ve got to-!” Naruto’s breath hitches as he has reached his climax and he hardly notices that he comes, not in his seme’s mouth, but in his hands. As Sasuke leans back Naruto leans on his hands as he hovers over his boyfriend while riding out his release. “Damn… That was… Too fast…” Naruto says between his heavy breathing.

 “It’s not over yet, don’t worry.” Sasuke says with a sadistic tone in his voice which always makes Naruto shiver and is a contrast to the loving kiss he gets on his damp forehead. Naruto groans again as Sasuke uses his cum covered fingers to widen the hole his still hard rocket has to enter. Sasuke kisses Naruto’s neck and ear to distract him while also wanting to erase the mark that damn stranger had left on him. Naruto was his, only his and he would see to it that every part of that delicious tanned skin is marked as his territory. Naruto yelps when Sasuke bites his neck at the spot he had been touched so intrusively by another.

 “T-Teme! No hickeys! O-Or my parents will find out…” Naruto scolds him and Sasuke smirks at that before pulling his love into a heated kiss. 

 “Naruto..” Sasuke says and he looks his dobe in his eyes after ending their hot kiss, his cheeks being red. “Dou you want to ride me?”

 “Yes.” Is the determined answer he gets and after a short kiss Naruto moves lower to get rid of his own and Sasuke’s remaining clothes.

 “We’ve never done it like that before…” Sasuke says as he is clearly in doubt about it. “Are you sure y-! Hngh!” He can’t finish his sentence as Naruto has taken the opportunity to return the favour of what Sasuke has done for him earlier. “Hah… Not to… much..” Naruto hears his seme say between his heavy breathing. After a bit he crawls up to him till his mouth is near his ear.

 “Don’t worry, It’s not over yet.” Naruto says as he tries to make his voice as seductive as possible and taken the shudder that goes through the raven, he has succeeded.

 “Since when are you such a tease?” Sasuke asks and they both hiss as Naruto sits down on him, crushing their members together.

 “I-I like it when you want meh…” Naruto moans as he grinds against his boyfriend for a few times.

 “I want you…” Sasuke answers and he pulls his uke closer with one hand to pull him into a slow and love filled kiss. “Make this round count, Naru. I won’t have enough energy for another one.”

 Naruto nods and he smiles before deeply kissing his seme again, getting more passionate as he grinds against him some more. They touch foreheads as Naruto sits up a bit so he can aim his seme’s rocket at his entrance. He kisses Sasuke deeply as he starts to move down. _Damn it hurts… Was he always this big o-or am I tighter because it has been so long?_ Naruto thinks as tears from pain and pleasure sting in his eyes while his breathing has become deeper.  
 _Damn he feels so good… I know I said I’d let him ride me… But damn I want to pounder myself into him..!_ Sasuke thinks as he has closed his eyes, his forehead touching Naruto’s and they hold each other tightly as they catch their breath when they are completely one _. Fuck, I’m so sensitive…_ Sasuke thinks _. I hope I can last long enough for him… I want him to enjoy this. I was the one who kept pushing him away, who left him hanging every time, without letting him know why… Torturing him. Have I ever done anything else to him? All those times I’ve been hurting him… Disappointing him… And yet he’s here. Still he tells me he would never leave me. Even if I didn’t love him. Even if I could never give him what he desired and dreamed of. He’s still here. My lifeline. My everything. My happiness…_

“I love you.”

In a gasp Naruto holds his breath and after a bit he dares to ask, not sure if he heard right; “What?”

“I love you, Naru.” Sasuke repeats and though his cheeks colour deeply red a smile covers his lips as he can feel a wave of happiness. “I never thought it would feel so right to say those words to someone…” He leans back a bit and looks into blue eyes of the person that makes his heart beat like crazy and actually makes him feel kind of giddy. And everyone knows Uchiha’s don’t do giddy. “I mean it… I really… am quite deeply in love with you.” The careful smile on the ravens face makes Naruto melt as his heart must be skipping multiple beats as it jumps and dances with enjoyment and excitement.

 “I…” Naruto says as he is completely overthrown by his raven’s sincerity as well as the love that is undisguised in those black orbs. _Only for me… Oh heavens, let him only ever look like that at me..! “_ I love you too!” Naruto says happily as he kisses his seme fiercely and into that kiss they both smile.

 “Ride me… My Naru…” Sasuke says between kissing his boyfriend happily all over his face. “Make love to me.” He whispers warmly into his ear and Naruto’s heart swells with love for that is all he had ever wanted.

 And so he did. They both moan, breathing as unevenly as their rhythm for Naruto has never done this before. Due Sasuke’s cautioning they go slow at first, both being sensitive because of the sexual tension they have been dealing with for weeks. When Sasuke starts to guide Naruto with his hands, the blonde can’t wait anymore though and he thrusts as hard and fast down onto his seme as he can, aiming to come together. Sasuke whispers Naruto’s name and he lets himself fall back on his elbows as he enjoys his climax while Naruto shortly after rides out his, moaning incoherently.

 “S-Sasuke… I love you…” Naruto says softly while still catching his breath as he lays down on his boyfriend, snuggling against the nape of his neck.

 “Naruto…” Sasuke says tiredly and he moves Naruto’s head up to give him a love filled kiss. “I… Love you too…” They both smile at that and Sasuke holds his uke tightly as they both enjoy each other’s warmth and the aftermath of their make out.

 “Hmm… Sasuke?” Naruto asks as he ruefully sits up a bit.

 “Hmn…” Is the sleepy reply he gets and Naruto’s heart melts at the adorable sight of the sleepy Uchiha under him.

 “I ah… D-do you have any paper towels nearby?” He asks shyly _. Why the hell?! It’s like our first time all over again! T-there is nothing to be shy about!_ Naruto thinks as his cheeks turn red and that feeling and the colour only intensify as he sees that Sasuke has noticed as well and is smirking at it. “T-teme…” Naruto growls, having both his hands on Sasuke’s chest which moves as the raven chuckles lowly. The sound makes the butterflies in his belly move again and he tightens his wands for a moment, which Sasuke, being still inside of him, notices.

 “Hnn..” The raven says with a knowing look as he leans up a bit more. “You still haven’t had enough?”

 “Ghah. As if I could ever get enough of you!” Naruto proclaims as he folds his arms in front of his chest, teasing Sasuke by moving his hips the slightest bit while squeezing the semi-hard member inside of him. He yelps softly in surprise though as Sasuke suddenly pulls him close and rolls him over so he is now seated between his legs.

 “Ghn.” The raven smirks before leaning down and claiming his dobes lips before he can get over the surprise. He even dares to grind against him a couple of times before pushing his hips as close to his blonde as he can where he holds still. “You… Are such a pervert…” Sasuke smirks down on his dobe who gasps at how tightly his seme is pressed against him. “I would have given it to you, had I the energy…. But instead, you better look forward to the next time. …There is no way I will hold back then…” Naruto shivers in anticipation at the seducing and sadistic words whispered in his ear.

 Shortly after Sasuke offers him some tissues from his nightstand and he kisses his dobe gently on his forehead before sliding out of him. Naruto sighs ruefully before getting up to go to the bathroom to clean himself up, though not before stealing another kiss of his raven haired and very sleepy boyfriend.  
By the time Naruto returns to the bed, he finds Sasuke being half asleep already.

“Has been quite a day huh?” Naruto comments while he sits on the edge of the bed and strokes some of the bangs out of his seme’s face.

“Uhnhm…” Is the not expected reply the blonde gets, having thought him already asleep. “Don’t forget to call your parents that you’ll be spending the night here…”

 “Huhhh… And who decided that I will?” Naruto asks teasingly, wanting to hear Sasuke say it.

 “I did.”  The raiven claims and he throws his upper body around his dobe’s to embrace his stomach possessively. “No way I let you go home now… It’s already dark anyway.” And as Naruto looks up he notices that the sun is nearly under indeed and that the sky is tinted in all kinds of purple and dark blue. He looks down again as Sasuke snuggles against his stomach some more.

  _He’s like a possessive and stubborn child._ Naruto thinks as he lets his hand flow through the soft, dark hair. _Don’t ask me why, but I find it actually really adorable._ He can’t help the smile around his lips and he sighs before going through the trouble of reaching for his pants to get his phone, while Sasuke is still clinging to him. “Of course I’ll stay. Wouldn’t want anything else. I had no other intentions when I chased after you.”

 “Hnn… Really?” Sasuke replies and even from the one eye Naruto can see, he knows what his seme is thinking about.

 “N-Not like that teme!” Naruto replies, his cheeks getting red again and the Uchiha smirks before kissing his stomach lovingly, making all the frustration disappear.

 “What will you tell them?” He asks, eyes closed again.

 “The truth.” Naruto replies while searching for the right number in his phone.

 “Hn.” Sasuke replies absentmindedly, until it registers what Naruto had said. “W-what?!” And Naruto grins.

 “That I stay with a friend whose only family is still in Japan while the earthquake happened and is waiting to hear news.” Naruto replies snobbishly. “You didn’t really think I would tell them about what we did just now, did you?” He asks rhetorically while putting the phone to his ear and he places a finger before his mouth to caution the raven to silence as he had just wanted to answer, but ends up pouting instead.

 “Naruto?  Where are you? It’s late.” Sounds Kushina’s voice on the other line.

 “Hey mom. I eh, actually just wanted you to know I’m not coming home tonight.” Naruto replies as he looks up to the ceiling, having one hand on his boyfriends head, while he has a hard time to keep his head of the fact that the raven is using his exhausted, yet semi hard private part as a pillow.

 “Naruto-“

 “Mom, you’ve heard about what happened in Japan, right?” Naruto asks, interrupting the scolding he was sure would have gotten.

 “Yes. A tragedy that reminds me yet again that I am glad we moved away from there.” Kushina answers, the thought that she could have lost her son or husband  that way just makes her shiver.

 “Me too.” Naruto answers, the same thing on his mind. “But my friend wasn’t that lucky. The only family he has left had gone to Japan. He’s still waiting for news and I want to stay with him through the night. He needs me mom. You’ve thought me to always be there for friends when they need you. So.. That’s just what I wanted to let you.. know.” Naruto has a hard time keeping his breath even as his boyfriend has started to kiss his lower belly and member.

 “I see…” Kushina answers reluctantly after a bit. Naruto glares down at his seme who just mischievously smirks at him before nuzzling his member teasingly. “Are you sure about this friend..? That you can trust him?” Naruto sighs in frustration at as much the question from his mother as well as his terribly annoying and distracting boyfriend, whose ear he shortly pulls to make him stop. “It’s not like I don’t trust you.” Kushina replies as she heard the frustrated sigh. “I just… Don’t want you to get hurt again… Like the last time.” 

 

“I know mom. This is different though. It’s nowhere near like that between us.” He replies and he can only just prevent himself from gasping as he feels how his seme is teasingly kneading his behind while giving his twitching member another short kiss. _Oh and ever is that frustrating mischievous smirk on that handsome face! When I’m done with this..!_ Naruto thinks as he glares at his Sasuke again, nearly missing what his mother says next.

 “Very well then.” Kushina sighs. “I trust you, Naruto. Tomorrow you will come home though.” She says and Naruto swallows to get rid of the lump of guilt he feels. It isn’t working.

 “Yeah, mom. I promise!” He replies and he strokes those dark locks absentmindedly as his boyfriend snuggles sleepily against him again. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Naruto says and after a few more words they hang up and Naruto sighs deeply, looking sternly down on his seme who pretends to be asleep. “What the hell, teme, where you doing?” He asks threateningly. “Do you want her to find out?”

 “Hn.” The Uchiha smirks, eyes still closed. “I knew you wouldn’t let her know what was really going on. I was actually wondering how far I could go before you’d have to make excuses.”

 “Sadist…” Naruto glowers.

 “Hn. I know you like it.” He says as he leans up to whisper in Naruto’s ear; “Masochist.” At which Naruto blushes.

 “W-whit pain… Not like this- hn!” Naruto can only just stifle a moan as  Sasuke trails the line of his backbone, making him shiver. “Besides, I thought you were working on that and didn’t want to be a sadist anymore.”

 “I don’t.” Sasuke answers as he lowers himself again to kiss carefully the thin scars on his boyfriends belly, which he had made. “I don’t want to inflict pain on you anymore.” He kisses a few more lines gently before he continues. “I was just teasing you, not hurting. You could even call it flirting if you wish.” When Naruto’s member twitches at that, Sasuke smirks and kisses it shortly.

 “Teme..!” Naruto growls before pushing Sasuke back on the bed and straddling him. They both gasp as their private parts are being squeezed together. “If you like to tease me so much.” Naruto pants. “You better be prepared for the consequences.”

 “N-“ Is al Sasuke can say before his uke has claimed his lips and Sasuke lets him dominate the kiss for a bit, still hardly believing that this is reality. When Naruto starts to move his hips though, Sasuke groans and he manages to flip them to their sides. “Naruto… I… I’m really tired.” The raven says as he catches his breath while leaning against his dobes forehead.

 “So you leave me hanging again…” Naruto pouts, his excitement warring with disappointment. Familiar disappointment. “You want me to leave then? I told you not to touch me if you didn’t have the intention of going all the way! Why the hell did you tease me then?!” Naruto says, clearly upset, while having his arms crossed over his chest and leaning away from his counterpart.

 “Teasing you didn’t take half as much energy as making out with you would.” Sasuke replies sleepily, not have the energy to coach it up, and a tired sigh follows before he continues. “And I don’t want you to go. If I had known you’d make this much a point of it I wouldn’t *yawn* have…” He reaches out and lays a hand on Naruto’s arm, but the blonde doesn’t react to the gesture.

 “Oh, so only because me complaining about it when you don’t continue, when you leave mé hanging, do you regret doing so?! Don’t you know that’s really selfish?! Just like those times before, as soon as you get what you want, my needs don’t matter.”

 “Naruto, I believed I had lost my brother and gained a boyfriend in the same day! I’m exhausted, mentally drained! I won’t touch you again then, won’t steal kisses from you again or teasingly touch you…” Sasuke lays his harms over his eyes as the tears seem to overcome him like a tidal wave. “I thought… I don’t want things between us to just be about sex! I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary… *sniff* I didn’t…” He stops talking when he feels how Naruto pulls him in for an embrace, shushing his seme and kissing his head.

 “I’m sorry too…” Naruto says softly and he realizes how selfish he has been when he feels how Sasuke trembles. “That was really unfair of me, huh…” He swallows hard and as Sasuke hugs him back, the tears break the dam. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.” He kisses black locks again. “I was, just… Really afraid…” Naruto tries to clear his throat to try to stop the trembling of his voice. “That you would push me away again…”

 “Uhn..” Sasuke replies and he leans up to so he can look Naruto in his eyes. “We’ve got to learn to trust one another again. We need to learn one another’s boundaries… And respect those…” He wipes away a tear from his boyfriends face as he looks into those watery sky-blue eyes. “We might accidently cross those lines when we are discovering them, but… I need you to know.” Sasuke leans in and kisses his boyfriend without deepening it, slowly, love filled. “That I love you. …More then you will ever know.” Naruto can feel his heart swelling with the love he feels for the guy he lies in bed with and his eyes water all over again. “If you don’t want me to touch you, tease you, without having making out in mind-“

 “No.” Naruto says softly while putting his fingers over his boyfriends mouth and he silently shakes his head. “Forget I said any of that. I have wanted us to be together as a couple for a long time. For things to not be about making out all the time.. No matter how good you are at it.” He winks and Sasuke chuckles softly.

 

“Can we then actually get to the sleeping part?” Sasuke asks sleepily. “I don’t think I could get some good rest if I don’t have you in my arms.”

 

“Of course. It’s what I’ve been looking forward to for a long time…” Naruto answers and he kisses his lover one more time before turning around and shoving against him so they are spooning. “Sweet dreams, teme.” Naruto says and he smiles softly as he feels how Sasuke moves his arm around him and pulls him closer, noticing slightly how his seme’s soft member rests against his buttocks.

 

“Hn.” He had answered and the raven smells the blonde locks of his boyfriend. “You too, my Naru…”

* * *

 When Naruto next awakes, he doesn’t dare to opens his eyes, afraid that the warm chest against his back and the arm around him will just disappear. Like so often it happened when he woke up from such sweat dreams. When he hears the boy behind him groan though, Naruto dares to open his eyes and as he recognizes the room around him to be the one of his crush, no, his boyfriend, he can’t stop the smile or the fluffy feeling in his belly.

 “Hmm… Naru…” Sasuke says as he nuzzles the blond hair of his boyfriend, still being half asleep and unsure whether this is a dream or not, nor really caring or wanting to ponder that.

 “Morning teme.” Naruto says as he turns around and the sleepy smile Sasuke gives him makes his heart leap in his chest.

 “Morning dobe…” Sasuke replies and he lazily kisses his boyfriend on his lips. After that he pulls him close and with his head on Naruto’s he sighs in contentment. _This is how it is supposed to be. Just this is all I need._ He thinks.

 “Wish we could stay like this forever…” Naruto sighs as he takes in his boyfriends smell.

 “Yeah… Me too…” Sasuke replies and he just manages not to purr as he shoves them closer to enjoy each other’s warmth. Naruto chuckles softly.

 “You’re like a cat. I guess Uchiha’s are not morning people?”

 “Hn. Only once we get out of bed... And you don’t ask to many questions or too much of us.” Sasuke says and he notes once more to himself how much he loves to hear his lover laugh when Naruto does so.

 “Ghehe. Not a morning person, then.” The blonde grins before he leans up to capture his boyfriends lips again which wakes the sleepy Uchiha up some more. When Sasuke licks his dobe’s lower lip, Naruto grands him access to the sacred sensations that Sasuke will find behind them. They kiss slowly, turning and turning lazily as if their muscles need to get used to moving again, but when Naruto pushes his tongue into that of his boyfriend they start to kiss fiercer and more passionately. When they break up to catch their breath the heat in their bodies has risen and another part of them has woken up.

 “Naru…” Sasuke says knowingly as he lets his hand slide over his dobes body to his behind, a smirk on his face.

 Naruto grins back and as he leans up a bit, their lips seem to have found each other already as they engage in their complicated and heated dance. While never breaking their kiss, Naruto pushes Sasuke backward to straddle him and they both moan when their private parts have found one another. Sasuke sits up and Naruto giggles a bit when the raven attacks his neck with soft butterfly kisses.

 “Ah. Sasuke.” Naruto says as he sways his leg to the other side of the raven so now he sits on the opposite spot of him then where he had slept.

 “What are you doing?” Sasuke asks confused while Naruto gets of the bed.

 “If we’re gonna get messy, we might as well do it where we can get cleaned of easily…” Naruto says questioningly while tapping his finger to his mouth, on purpose making Sasuke think about what his mouth could also be good at.

 “Very well.” The raven sighs as he moves to get out of bed, struggling with the blankets that seem to not want to let their source of warmth go, and he nearly crashes out of bed instead. The raven scowls but when he hears his dobe laugh at him he thinks it all worth it.

 “Such a clumsy Uchiha. Really not a morning person, ghahaha.” Naruto laughs while Sasuke threateningly advances on him.

 “If you think you can laugh at me without punishment, you are gravely mistaken.” Sasuke says and as he tries to grab his dobe, Naruto has already made it out the door towards the bathroom, laughing all the way. Sasuke rolls his eyes before he too smirks and runs after his blonde.

 “Ghn.” Sasuke grins when he has managed to corner Naruto in the bathroom, each of his arms at a side of the dobe leaning against the wall. “Nowhere to run.” He kisses his lover fiercely and when Naruto doesn’t resist but react to it with passion, he moves their bodies closer so their heat can keep each other warm, not that they are feeling cold or anything. Slowly Sasuke moves their bodies to the entrance of the shower till Naruto breaks of their kiss and steps back a bit.

 “I’m quickly gonna grab my boxers. Running around your house naked...” Naruto shakes his head. “Bet your brother wouldn’t approve.” He smiles sheepishly.

 “Hn. Don’t remind me..” Sasuke replies with a sigh. “Hurry up then.” He says on which Naruto salutes shortly, which Sasuke finds adorable, on which the dobe dashes out the door.

 When Naruto enters their bedroom again, he has quickly found his underwear on the floor. When he picks it up, his eye falls on a sketchbook laying on top of other books in the shelf. Curiosity wins it from his other need now that his terribly good looking boyfriend isn’t around. He reaches for the textbook and he looks one more time over his shoulder, knowing full well that what he was doing wouldn’t make Sasuke happy, before he opens the book to see what secrets it holds. _Why didn’t you want me to look at this, teme?_   Naruto thinks as he sees in awe the beautiful sketches he fiends at the start of the book. That is. Until he comes across some different ones.  
 _Ohmy…. T-This is me…_ Naruto looks in awe at the drawings of himself. There is one where he Is in class, here one in his gym outfit, stretching so his belly shows a bit. _A-and on this one I’m wearing a whole less clothes…_ Naruto thinks as his ears turn read while he looks at how Sasuke sees him without clothes. He quickly turns a couple of pages till he stops at one that instantly captures his attention. _This… This was in the tree…_ The drawn Naruto sits in the tree, though the raven isn’t in it with him and the few is from below. Sasuke had drawn him, grinning down  at him with a ray of light behind him, coming through the green leaves of the tree that holds such a different meaning to Naruto. _He really thinks I’m beautiful…_ Naruto thinks as a small insecure but happy smile covers his face. When he turns the page he finds a completely different sketch that fills him with dread and an ominous feeling. On the page he sees red eyes, a dark figure turning away from the viewer, a red painting, a dead and blood covered bird and in the middle Naruto can make out a fallen figure with blood around him. The page consists out of dark colours and a strong contrast with red. _Sasuke… This…. This…_ Naruto thinks as his breath quickens. The dread, ominous and desperate feeling that the painting emits seems to draw Naruto in, back to that moment, making him not just relive it but see it from Sasuke’s point of view.

“What do you think you’re doing..?” At the low and threatening question Naruto spins around to find his dark haired crush standing in the doorframe, towel around his shoulders, hair still wet and Naruto would have found him irresistibly hot, if it were not for the real anger and hurt in his eyes. _Fuck what did I do?!_ Naruto thinks as he realizes he has not just kept him waiting for a long time, while he had lost track of time, but also betrayed his boyfriends trust and privacy entirely.

  **To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter for you guys and I bet it's one youve been waiting for for a long time. 
> 
> Do let me know what ya think of this story and I'll try to write more frequently on this fanfic.
> 
> Next chapter: Mother's love


End file.
